Menage a trois
by Goldmond
Summary: Kit konnte sich viel vorstellen, das ihr lieber gewesen wäre als für 6 Monate an Vegeta gebunden zu sein. Krätze, Pest, Hungersnot, veranische Schleimratten ...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ... Muss ich wirklich? *grummelgrummelgrummel*... Na schön, aber nur einmal: 

Keiner der Charaktere von DBZ gehört mir *trauer* 

Meine Zeichenkünste sind allerdings erbärmlich, also ist das wahrscheinlich besser so. Son Goku und Vegeta hätten als Strichmännchen bestimmt nicht so nette Muskeln ;-)

Warnung/Einordnung: 

yaoi (hauptsächlich V/G, später evtl. G/T, P/G)

humor (was ich darunter verstehe... He! Nicht weglaufen!)

sap (manchmal mag ich Kitsch, versuche es nicht zu übertreiben)

threesome/lime (Wer weiß? Ich plane noch ... möglich ist alles)

sad/death/Anspielungen auf rape (evtl. später, schließlich ist das erst das erste Kapitel!) 

Puh ... hoffe ich habe nichts wichtiges vergessen! *schwitz*

Menage a trois

Kapitel 1 Kein guter Start

Die Sonne schien, nur eine vereinzelte Wolke war am Horizont zu sehen, und keine einzige außerirdische Bedrohung war in Sicht. Kurzum: es war ein perfekter, wunderschöner Tag für einen Geburtstag. 

Zumindest für das glückliche Geburtstagskind. 

Dessen Begleiter, seines Zeichens Prinz aller Saiyajin, war eindeutig anderer Ansicht. 

Vegeta erfuhr seit etwa vier Stunden, zu seinem nicht gerade unbeträchtlichem Missvergnügen, die Unwiderlegbarkeit des irdischen Sprichwortes `Des einen Freud ist des anderen Leid.` Der geplagte Prinz warf einen missbilligenden Blick zur Seite. Kakarott hatte eindeutig die Freude und _wem_ blieb infolge dessen der unerfreuliche Teil? Er grollte leise und unwillig vor sich hin. 

Nach einem Besuch auf einem Rummelplatz, einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen – romantischer Art ... _Violinenmusik_ ... - saß der Prinz der Saiyajin in einem Zirkus auf einem simplen Klappstuhl, mitten unter Hunderten von beschränkten Erdbewohnern, die es sehr lustig fanden rotnasige Gestalten über ihre eigenen Füße stolpern zu sehen. 

Es konnte nicht viel geben, das diese Erniedrigung noch steigern konnte. 

Ein weiterer kurzer Blick zur Seite zeigte ihm, dass sein Geliebter den unterentwickelten Geschmack der Erdlinge auch noch teilte. _Hatte_ er wirklich etwas anderes erwartet? Genervt verschränkte Vegeta die Arme vor der Brust und begann in Gedanken sehr ausführlich die Person zu verwünschen, die ihn überzeugt hatte Kakarotts Geburtstag doch mit einem „Tag zu zweit" zu feiern ...War nicht zufällig ein geeignetes Objekt zum Aggressionsabbau in der Nähe? Wo waren all die netten, feindlichen Außerirdischen, wenn sie _einmal _erwünscht waren? 

Jeden anderen hätte er für die Misere, die er ihm eingebrockt hatte, mit einem Final Flash belohnt. Aber die kleine Bra ... mittlerweile verfluchte der stolze Prinz mit Inbrunst die Tatsache, dass er seiner Tochter nie etwas abschlagen konnte. Wenn sie ihn mit ihren blauen Augen anbettelte, sah sie aus wie ihre Mutter, die im Kindbett gestorben war. Kurz überschwemmte eine Welle von Kummer seine Gedanken. Bulma war etwas besonderes gewesen, eine stolze, wunderschöne, starke Frau ... und hundselendig stur. 

Wie ihre Tochter. 

Die Sechsjährige hatte solange die Luft angehalten, bis ihr otousan zugestimmt hatte mit `Goku-san` einen von ihr geplanten romantischen Tag zu verbringen. Wenn irgendjemand jemals herausfand, dass er sich von einem Kind erpressen ließ ...

Die plötzliche Welle von Melancholie, die sein Prinz bei dem Gedanken an seine ehemalige Frau ausstrahlte, weckte Gokus Aufmerksamkeit. 

/´Geta? Wenn du möchtest können wir gehen./ 

Die telepathische Stimme war warm und voller Sorge. Der kleinere Saiyajin sah in die schwarzen Augen seines kois. Eben noch voller Begeisterung über die Späße der Clowns, sahen sie ihn nun mitfühlend an. Er runzelte die Stirn, das war mal wieder _so typisch_ Kakarott. Immer um das Wohl anderer besorgt. 

/Baka! Genieße den Tag. So schnell gehe ich mit dir bestimmt nicht mehr in den Zirkus./ 

Er sah den verletzten Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen und seufzte. /Ich habe an etwas anderes gedacht./ beschwichtigte er.

Nachdem jedoch endlich Dreiviertel der Darbietungen vorbei waren, war der Prinz zu zwei weiteren Überzeugungen – neben 1.) ich werde mich nie mehr von einem Kind erpressen lassen 2.) Dende hasst mich immer noch (kein Gott lässt einen sonst so leiden) und 3.) ich hätte Kakarotts Angebot annehmen sollen – gekommen. Erstens waren Menschen sehr leicht zufrieden zu stellen - die „Kunststücke" der Akrobaten hätte er schon im Alter von 5 Jahren ohne Probleme absolvieren können. Und zweitens waren die meisten gefährlichen Tiere der Erde ungefähr so interessant wie die Würmer anderer Sternensysteme. 

Alles in allem war Vegeta knapp davor einzuschlafen und nicht im mindesten davon beeindruckt jetzt gleich die seit fünf Minuten angepriesene „Sensation des Tages" auch noch ertragen zu müssen. Das einzige was ihn noch auf seinem Platz hielt, waren sein wie ein Honigkuchenpferd strahlender Geliebter .... und die stetig wachsende Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Ende der Vorstellung. Als das Zelt vollständig verdunkelt wurde und langsame Musik aufklang, sah er seine Chance gekommen, endlich unbemerkt einschlummern zu können. Keine zwei Minuten später starrte er aus weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Arena. _Vielleicht_ war dieser Tag doch nicht ganz verschwendet. Ein raubtierartiges Lächeln zeichnete sich kurz auf seinem Gesicht ab. 

Goku sah ihn erstaunt an; das war das erste Mal heute, dass sein aristokratischer Geliebter von etwas gebannt schien. /´Geta?/ Keine Antwort. Verwirrt betrachtete der auf der Erde aufgewachsene Saiyajin wieder das Treiben in der Arena. Ein Jagdtanz wurde von einer Gruppe aufgeführt. Leuchtende Lichter woben einen unwirklichen Zauber, schlanke Körper wirbelten mit betörenden Bewegungen und tanzten mit Raubtiere aus flammenden Erdfarben. Kampfelemente woben sich in die Vorstellung mit ein, und ein dröhnender Rhythmus sorgte dafür, dass das eigene Herz schneller schlug und das Blut in den Adern rauschte. Es war hypnotisch, faszinierend und fremdartig, aber er konnte trotzdem keinen Grund für die Aufregung seines Gefährten sehen. Nachdem Vegeta wieder auf seinem Sitz zurückgesunken war und nur noch aus funkelnden Augen nach unten blickte, beschloss Goku mit einem Schulterzucken das Thema erst einmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Er würde schon früh genug erfahren, was los war.

Am Ende der Vorstellung stand Vegeta abrupt auf. 

/Komm, Kakarott. Ich will mit ihnen reden./ 

/Okay./ 

Gut gelaunt summend und ein wenig irritiert folgte Son Goku seinem Geliebten. Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, warum sein Prinz unbedingt mit einer Gruppe von Zirkuskünstlern reden wollte. Die Vorstellung war zwar eindrucksvoll gewesen – sein Blut pulsierte immer noch schneller, wenn er daran dachte und die Tierlichtgestalten waren extrem lebensecht gewesen - aber ....

 /BAKA!/ 

Der zornige Tonfall des Prinzen, der in dem telepathischen Schrei mitschwang, brachte ihn dazu überrascht zu blinzeln. 

„´Geta?" Goku klang verletzt. 

Der kleinere Saiyajin seufzte schwer, seine Geduld war heute wirklich schon reichlich strapaziert worden. Eine wortlose Entschuldigung erreichte seinen Gefährten. 

„Das waren keine *Licht*gestalten, Kakarott." 

„Nicht?" 

Der Prinz seufzte noch lauter, eine kleine Falte begann sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen abzuzeichnen. „Du schenkst deiner Umgebung heute nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit, oder?" 

Dunkle Augen leuchteten ihn fragend an. Spitze Bemerkungen brachten bei dem momentan besonders glücklichen Saiyajin schon an normalen Tagen nicht gerade besonders viel, aber durch den Tonfall war immerhin Gokus Interesse geweckt worden. Während er seinem Prinzen zum Manegenausgang der Artisten folgte, konzentrierte er sich ernsthaft auf die schwarz gekleideten Figuren, die gerade unter donnerndem Applaus wieder in die Zirkusarena liefen und eine kleine Zugabe gaben. Überrascht hielt er den Atem an. 

„Sie verwenden Ki-Energie!" 

„Bravo!" Ironisch wurde ihm ein Blick über die Schulter zugeworfen. 

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Menschen damit so umgehen können." 

Der Prinz hielt mitten im Ausgangsbereich an. Keine Chance, dass irgendjemand von ihnen unbemerkt die Manege verlassen konnte. Er drehte sich zu Goku um und hob langsam eine Augenbraue, ein Aussprechen des üblichen „Baka" war gar nicht mehr nötig.

 „Oh", der größere Saiyajin hob verlegen eine Hand zu seinem Hinterkopf und kratzte sich „also nicht menschlich ...." 

Im Zelt verkündete gerade begeisterter Applaus das Ende des Schauspiels. Vegeta wandte sich wieder dem Ausgang zu und bereitete sich darauf vor, die Objekte seines Interesses zu empfangen. 

Eine kleine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Überwurf stürmte wenige Sekunden später an ihnen vorbei. 

„HALT!" 

Vegeta erwischte gerade noch ein Handgelenk, nur um ein Augenzwinkern später verblüfft leere Luft zu umklammern.

„Ich gebe keine Autogramme, man kann mich nicht buchen ... und ich trete NICHT nackt auf. Danke für die Nachfrage, beehren sie uns bald wieder." 

Zwei verdutzte Saiyajin wurden von dem Wortschwall förmlich überrollt und blinzelten als die zierliche Sprecherin in Sekundenschnelle schon Meter von ihnen entfernt war. Vegeta sah rot. Er war ein Prinz, verflucht noch mal, und keine Zirkusartistin würde ihn SO behandeln und schon gar keine ... Wutentbrannt stellte er sich in ihren Weg. 

Kit blieb stehen und blinzelte kurz. Das war nicht normal. Kein Mensch war so schnell. Zumindest war ihr noch keiner begegnet, andererseits war sie auch erst seit einem halben Monat auf diesem Planeten. Möglich war schließlich alles. Sie sah über die Schulter zurück zu dem anderen der beiden Männer, die vor dem Ausgang gewartet hatten. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. Hübsches Stück Mann, wirklich sehr hübsch. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen begannen interessiert zu funkeln. Ein dunkles, vibrierendes Geräusch irritierte sie. _Donner?_ Es waren doch gar keine Gewitterwolken zu sehen gewesen. Sie drehte sich um und sah überrascht, dass der andere sie finster ansah. Sie musterte ihn verblüfft, er ... grollte? Davon abgesehen ... auch sehr sehenswert, ganz eindeutig. Dunkel und muskulös, geheimnisvoll. Was für ein reizvoller Gegensatz zu dem freundlich, offen lächelnden Mann hinter ihr. Hm, vielleicht sollte sie sich das mit den privaten Buchungen doch noch einmal überlegen? Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

Vegeta war kurz davor diese Person einfach umzubringen. Erst missachtete sie seine Gegenwart vollständig, dann wurde er abgefertigt wie irgendein Perverser, der eine Nummer sehen wollte, und nun sah sie seinen (!!) Kakarott an wie eine Katze eine Schüssel Sahne. Und jetzt .... ihn? Er verschränkte die Arme und schenkte ihr einen tödlichen Blick. Als dieser nicht ganz die erwünschte Wirkung erzielte (sie wölbte nur eine schwarze Augenbraue), stieß er nur voller Verachtung mit beachtlicher Lautstärke ein einziges Wort hervor: 

„FERAIJEN!"

Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie sie vor Schreck einen kleinen Satz rückwärts machte. Direkt auf das nächste Mitglied ihrer Gruppe, das das Zirkuszelt verlassen hatte. 

Einerseits war Kit ein wenig erleichtert, dass sie sich diesen beiden nicht allein stellen musste – Sterne, war der übellaunig! Und laut! – aber andererseits hatte ihr erschreckter Sprung sie in diesem Moment sehr unvorteilhaft auf ihren Clanführer befördert. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass dieser nicht unbedingt entzückt davon war. Außerdem waren die beiden das erste Interessante – richtige Sahnestückchen! – ,  das sie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte seit sie auf diesem langweiligen Planeten gelandet waren. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen schwand merklich, als sie die gegen sie gerichtete Wut in den kalten Augen ihres Anführers sah. 

Soviel zum Thema „Erleichterung". 

Eine knappe Geste beorderte sie hinter den großen, in eine schwarze mit silbernen Ornamenten verzierte Robe gekleideten Mann. Unwillig gesellte Kit sich zu den restlichen Mitgliedern der Tanzgruppe, sie fühlte sich um viel Spaß betrogen.

„Was willst du, Saiyajin?" die Stimme des Anführers war kühl, beherrscht. Höflichkeit war, in den Augen des arroganten Mannes, etwas für Machtlose. In Gedanken ging er schnell verschiedene Möglichkeiten durch. Waren Saiyajin noch gefragte Sklaven? Wer hatte ein Kopfgeld auf sie ausgesetzt? Wie brachte diese unerwartete Begegnung den meisten Profit? Hanek hörte regelrecht das Gold in seiner Tasche klingeln und sah sein Ansehen unter den anderen Clans in die Höhe schießen. Endlich. 

Regelrecht _königliche_ Beute direkt vor seiner Nase. Das gierige Funkeln in seinen Augen unterdrückte er schnell. Ein Angriff musste gut geplant werden, es bestand die Chance, dass noch mehr Beute in greifbarer Nähe war. Hanek war optimistisch endlich die ihm zustehende Anerkennung zu erringen. Seine Zukunft hatte gerade einen verlockenden goldenen Schimmer erhalten, der durch nichts mehr getrübt werden konnte. 

Irren ist eben nicht nur _menschlich_. 

Vegeta bedachte den hageren Mann mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Was soll ich von dir schon wollen, Feraijen? Eine Auskunft." Beinahe hätte er gelacht, als er in kalten, sumpffarbenen Augen die Gedanken rasen sah. Das Lachen verging ihm allerdings genau so schnell wieder, als er die Antwort hörte. „Kannst du denn dafür zahlen, Saiyajin?" Die Verachtung in der Stimme war unüberhörbar. „Ich denke, leichte Zahlungsschwierigkeiten in Anbetracht des etwas _misslichen_ Zustandes deines Planeten sind zwar verständlich, aber ...." fuhr der Mann voller Überheblichkeit fort und ließ seine Stimme ausklingen.

Auch wenn er es in diesem Moment vermutlich nicht wusste, Hanek – stolzer, oberster Priester und Anführer dieses Clans der Feraijen - war dem Tod noch nie näher gewesen als zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Der einzige Grund, warum noch kein Mordversuch stattgefunden hatte und das Gebiet keine Ähnlichkeit mit einer Atomwaffenteststelle aufwies, war die konstant über das mentale Band bestehende Bitte Son Gokus NIEMANDEN zu töten. Auch wenn der entsprechende Niemand eindeutig eine Kröte war.

„Wie wäre es mit deinem Leben als Gegenwert, alter Mann?" Mutigere Männer, stärkere Männer und Männer, die Helden gewesen waren, hatten bei diesem Tonfall in der Stimme des Prinzen den Rückzug angetreten. Hanek bewies sehr eindrucksvoll, dass Torheit und Habgier ein stärkerer Schild sein konnten als aller Heldenmut der Welt. „Wenn du mich tötest ... wie bekommst du dann deine Auskunft ... Vegeta no ouji?" 

Die Überraschung in Vegetas Augen hielt sich nur einen Moment. `Woher weiß der Narr WER GENAU ich bin?` Kälte klirrte in seiner Stimme als er antwortete „Ich sehe hier mehr als nur EINEN Feraijen .. Du nicht auch?"

Während die beiden Männer ihre erste Begegnung in etwa so freundlich gestalteten wie zwei Kampfhähne, stand Kit bei den restlichen Feraijen und wandte die Augen nicht einen Moment von den beiden Fremden. Sie schmollte sichtlich.

Ihre Tanzgefährtin Mari war davon mehr als nur ein wenig beunruhigt. Wenn Kit für etwas gut war, dann war es Ärger. Mari musterte ihre junge Freundin mit Sorge. Kit war zierlich, hübscher als gut für sie war und hatte zudem auch noch „Feuerhaar". Pechschwarzes Haar mit rotglänzenden, funkelnden Strähnen durchsetzt. Eine seltene Erscheinung bei den Feraijen, die meist mit starken Ki-Fähigkeiten Hand in Hand ging. Andererseits hatte die kleine Feraijen in den letzten sieben Jahren – seit Maris Clan sie auf einem Dschungelplaneten aufgelesen hatte – nur eine _besondere_ Fähigkeit gezeigt, die weit über dem Durchschnitt lag: sie schaffte es sich mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. 

„Kit, lass die Finger von ihnen," flüsterte Mari bestimmt. 

„Warum? Saiyajin sind nicht direkt verboten."

„Argh! Als ob es das besser machen würde. Nicht _direkt_ ist nicht das gleiche wie erlaubt, verflucht! Du kennst die Regeln! Saiyajin sind Feinde. Tabu. Aus und Ende."

„Maaaaariiiiii!" Das Winseln war schon fast so laut, dass es die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen weckte. Erschrocken winkte die Ältere Kit zu leiser zu sein.

„Hör auf zu jammern!"

Die Kleinere zog schmollend eine Schnute und schwieg. Mari seufzte. Das würde Ärger geben. Schon wieder. Hanek würde Kit grillen. Naja, vielleicht nicht wirklich, aber nach diesem bisschen Aufregung in der letzten Stadt ... und auf dem letzten Planeten ... und auf dem davor ...und für diese wirklich _winzig_kleine Sache hier mit der Polizei konnte sie _eigentlich_ auch nichts, nicht _direkt_ ... ähm .. . vielleicht würde Kit doch auf kleiner Flamme geröstet werden. Mari seufzte lauter. Es war ein Wunder, dass Kit nach ihren Eskapaden noch nicht aus dem Clan ausgeschlossen worden war. Vielleicht würde dieses Mal ja nicht passieren? Nicht einmal Kit würde Saiyajin ernsthaft als Bettgefährten in Betracht ziehen, oder? Andererseits hatte das Lodern in den Bersteinaugen der eigensinnigen Feraijen sich kein bisschen verändert. Das sah nicht gut aus. Sie wusste nichts von Kits Leben, bevor die Feraijen zu ihrem Clan gestoßen war, aber sieben Jahre hatten sie eines gelehrt: Kit zeigte die Vorsicht und das Fingerspitzengefühl eines Sternenzerstörers mit sehr stabilen Schilden. 

An einem guten Tag. 

Heute schien keiner zu sein. Die Gedanken in Maris Kopf rasten, sie musste Kit von hier weg bringen. Schnell und unauffällig. Das alles konnte nur Ärger bedeuten, viel Ärger. 

Sie ahnte nicht, WIE recht sie hatte.

Kits Interesse war allerdings nicht der Natur, die Mari im Moment besonders befürchtete. Der Versuchung ihre Freundin zu necken, hatte sie nicht widerstehen können. Die Beiden waren jedoch tatsächlich Saiyajin. Kits Schmollen hatte eine neue Dimension angenommen, als sie das gehört hatte. Was für eine Verschwendung. Allerdings hatte der Kleinere der Beiden – Vegeta? –sie betrachtete, als ob sie eine Kakerlake wäre und sie auch so behandelt. Nicht gerade schmeichelhaft für ihr weibliches Ego. Kit wollte jetzt etwas ganz einfaches ... _Spaß_, nach Möglichkeit auf die Kosten des ach so stolzen Saiyajin. 

Mari hätte vermutlich angefangen laut zu beten, wenn sie das auch nur geahnt hätte. Kits Definition von Spaß hatte vor kurzem dafür gesorgt, dass der Clan einen Planeten recht überstürzt verlassen musste. Man bleibt nicht einfach stehen und fragt, ob man die Sache vielleicht ausdiskutieren könnte, wenn Leute mit brennenden Fackeln auf einen zustürmen.

Es gibt wohl kaum weniger Chancen auf Spaß, als wenn man sich einem Todfeind seiner eigenen Rasse gegenübersieht, aber Kit hatte sich von Hindernissen – zu Maris Verdruss – nur selten von ihren Sturheiten abbringen lassen. 

Im Moment schaffte jedoch Son Gokus Lächeln etwas, das keine drohende Strafe jemals bewerkstelligt hatte: Kit wurde tatsächlich von ihren aktuellen Absichten abgelenkt, zumindest kurzzeitig. Sie erwischte sich, zu ihrem Ärger erst über eine Minute später, dabei wie sie konstant anhaltend und einladend zurücklächelte. Ein eindeutiges „Hallo Süßer!" hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits in ihrem Kopf gebildet. Ohne, dass sie es auch nur registriert hatte. Sie knurrte fast vor lauter Ärger auf sich selbst. Verdammt, sie sollte sich mal wieder auf ihre Disziplin konzentrieren. Die Beiden _waren _vielversprechend gewesen. _Waren_. Aber es gab wohl wirklich kaum zwei Rassen, auf deren Beziehung das Wort Antipathie besser passte als bei Feraijen und Saiyajin. Schließlich ist es nicht gerade leicht eine andere Rasse gern zu haben, wenn diese dazu neigt das Kopfgeld einzusammeln, dass auf die eigene Rasse ausgesetzt ist – übrigens ein gegenseitiges „Hobby", das seine einzige Limitierung durch das fast vollständige Verschwinden beider Rassen erhalten hatte. Das Risiko aus dem Clan ausgeschlossen zu werden, war die Sache dann auch wieder nicht wert. Sie war sich durchaus bewusst, wie haarscharf sie letztes Mal daran vorbei geschlittert war. Außer als Beute waren die Saiyajin tabu. 

Vermutlich stellte es einfach jede Psyche vor ein kleines Problem, wenn die Art der möglichen Unterhaltung plötzlich von potentiellen horizontalen Tänzen zur vertikalen Vernichtung umschenkt. 

Kit legte den Kopf schief und nahm die beiden näher in Augenschein, als ihr etwas über Saiyajinbiologie einfiel. Es war zwar Jahre her, dass sie einen gesehen hatte, aber etwas so essentielles konnte sich einfach nicht verändert haben. Ihr nachdenklicher, auf den verlängerten Rücken der Beiden gerichteter Blick, löste bei Mari ein gequältes Stöhnen aus, das Kit vorzog zu ignorieren. 

Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, sie hatte die Schwänze der Saiyajin wirklich nicht übersehen. Sie hatten einfach keine. Die pelzigen Anhänge wären allerdings de facto ein netter Hinweis auf die Rasse gewesen, _bevor_ sie Interesse entwickeln konnte. Mit einem Achselzucken –vorbei ist vorbei – richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Disput vor ihr.

Das Gespräch zwischen Hanek und Vegeta hatte in der Zwischenzeit Fortschritte gemacht. Gewissermaßen. 

Sie waren von indirekten Drohungen und Beleidigungen zu direkten übergegangen. 

Eine Kombination der verschiedensten Faktoren – u.a. eine gewisse angeborene Unbedachtheit, eine leichte Genervtheit angesichts dieses typischen männlichen Imponiergehabes, ein katzenhafter Jagdtrieb und sehr schlechte Laune dank des Nicht-haben-dürfens um nur ein paar zu nennen - bewogen Kit jetzt allerdings dazu eine der dümmsten Taten ihres bisherigen Lebens zu begehen. Sie mischte sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Herzchen, bevor wir dir etwas geben, brennen wir lieber in der Hölle."

Ein kokettes Lächeln begleitete die fröhlich gezwitscherten Worte, von denen der Zucker nur so tropfte. Eine Vielzahl von Reaktionen durchzog ihr Umfeld: Der Clan fiel vor Schock in fassungsloses Schweigen. Son Goku grinste nur. Hanek sah Kit an, als ob er sie auf der Stelle ermorden wolle, und auf Vegetas Stirn begann eine Ader zu pochen, als er sie wiedererkannte. Mit einigem Unglauben betrachtete er die Feraijen, die ihn noch immer lieblich anlächelte. Dieses Weib _schon wieder_? Moment mal .... Herzchen?!?!!

Mari schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und stöhnte laut. Sie wusste genau, was das bedeutete: _Noch mehr_ Ärger als gedacht. Klasse. Sie seufzte erneut, und ihr Blick suchte verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit einfach zu verschwinden. Wo ist ein nettes Erdloch – bitte groß genug um zusätzlich eine aufsässige kleine Feraijen hineinzustopfen – wenn man es braucht?

Kit war vermutlich als Einzige zufrieden; sie hatte alle Aufmerksamkeit, die man sich wünschen konnte. Hanek mochte nicht glücklich über ihre Einmischung sein, aber über die Strafe dafür würde sie sich später Gedanken machen. Sie bewegte sich gerade noch in den Regeln, diese Art von Unfolgsamkeit war nicht besonders schlimm. Was konnte er ihr schon großartig dafür antun? Jetzt versprach es Spaß zu werden, schließlich waren Saiyajin immer hervorragende Kämpfer. Hoffentlich hatte sie ihn genug aus der Bahn geworfen, damit er losschlug. Seine gesamte Körperhaltung hatte deutlich verkündet, dass er sich förmlich danach sehnte einfach auf Hanek loszugehen. Was sie übrigens gut verstehen konnte. Ihr Einschreiten sollte reichen, um eine niedliche kleine Schlägerei loszutreten ... Die richtige Kur für ihre schlechte Laune. Ein fast freudiges Grinsen wurde auf ihrem Gesicht sichtbar. Der erwartete Schlag blieb jedoch aus, und sie sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden Saiyajin hin und her. Sie spürte _etwas_. 

/Bring sie nicht um!/ 

/ Hn. Für was hältst du mich, Kakarott? Sie ist nicht viel mehr als ein Kind./ 

Nicht dass Vegeta sie weiter beachtet hatte. Sie war schließlich Feraijen. Nichts weiter als eine kleine Weltraumvagabundin. Außerdem war sie unverschämt und vorlaut. _Herzchen_!?

/Aber was hast du vor?/

 / Es gibt andere Mittel .../ ein zufriedenes Gefühl schwabte über das mentale Band. 

/`Geta?/ Son Goku war mehr als leicht beunruhigt. Ein zufriedener Vegeta? 

/Keine Angst ... sag mal, hast du auch manchmal die Schnauze voll von der Hausarbeit?/ 

/Äh .. ja, aber was hat .../

/Lass mich einfach machen./ 

Wortlose Zustimmung beendete das Gespräch. 

Vegeta wendete sich kalt lächelnd an das Mädchen, seine Prioritäten hatten sich verlagert. Die Auskunft konnte er vielleicht wirklich nicht so einfach erzwingen, aber etwas anderes dafür schon. `Verdammt will ich sein, wenn ich diesem blasierten Sack etwas zahle! Ich ziehe vor, ihm etwas umsonst zu nehmen.` Ein teuflisches Grinsen zeigte sich, und wenn Kit ihn gekannt hätte wäre sie gerannt. Lange und sehr schnell. 

„Wo ist dein Gefährte, Feraijen?" 

„Wozu sollte ich einen Gefährten brau ..." schnappte Kit zurück. Ihre Stimme brach mitten im Satz, als ihr eine ungute Ahnung verriet, worauf er hinauswollte. Es gab nur einen Brauch der Feraijen der Ungebundenheit zur Bedingung hatte. „Nein, nein ... NEIN! DAS kannst du nicht tun! Du hast kein Recht ... du bist nicht ...woher weißt du ..." sie stammelte nur noch entsetzt. Ein räuberisches Lächeln antwortete ihr.

 „Kann ich nicht?" 

„Ich, Vegeta no ouij, fordere hiermit _U´tein _für diese ungebundene Feraijen. Die Herausforderung wurde vor Zeugen ausgesprochen und ist somit gültig." 

Scheinbar gelangweilt betrachtete Vegeta seine Nägel, während er zufrieden den kollektiven Schock seiner Umgebung genoss.

_U´tein_ – das Recht der zähmenden Bindung? Von einem Nicht-Feraijen, einem Saiyajin? Mari sah zu Kit, die wie erstarrt dastand. Es gab eigentlich keine Möglichkeit, _wie_ der Prinz davon erfahren haben konnte. Dieser Schwachpunkt der Feraijen war ein sorgfältig gehütetes, blutgetränktes Geheimnis, das ein Feraijen nicht einmal unter Todesqualen preisgegeben hätte – nichts desto weniger hatte der Saiyajin das _U´tein_ gefordert. Allein schon die Ausrufung ohne Zustimmung des Anderen war eine Schande, aber dann auch noch von einem _Saiyajin_. Und der Stammesführer würde – nein, _musste_ annehmen. Für Kit gab es kein Zurück, wenn sie den rituellen Kampf verlor, dann war sie für 6 Monate an diesen Mann gebunden. O Kit, was hast du dir nur wieder eingehandelt ...

Der oberste Priester dagegen sah den Prinzen nur an und schenkte ihm ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Gut, Saiyajin, es IST gültig, wenn du sie bezwingst gilt es. Tod oder Leben sei dann dein ... So sei es." 

`Und wenn du sie leben lässt und nicht mitnimmst, wird sie sich noch _wünschen_ sie wäre tot`, ergänzte Hanek in Gedanken ungnädig. Die Ehre gebot es ihm jetzt die Saiyajin ziehen zu lassen – für 6 verfluchte Monate, solange die Bindung bestand. Wenn der Saiyajin Kit mitnahm, wäre das allerdings halb so schlimm. Informationen aus erster Hand konnten sich nur als vorteilhaft erweisen. Dessen ungeachtet machte dieses kleine Biest _schon wieder_ mehr Ärger als es wert war. Eigentlich hatte er sie nur in den Clan aufgenommen, um sein Ansehen zu steigern, aber alles, was er bekommen hatte, waren Scherereien. Feuerhaar weist auf starke Ki-Fähigkeiten hin? HA! 

Vegeta grinste nur und schnellte herum um das Handgelenk der sich gerade heimlich an ihm vorbei stehlenden Gestalt zu ergreifen. „DU bleibst!" Viel Wut, vermischt mit etwas Undefinierbaren und einem grenzenlosen Zorn leuchteten ihm entgegen. Bevor Vegeta noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, flog eine Faust zielsicher auf sein Gesicht zu. Er blockte den Schlag mit Leichtigkeit und schlug ihren Arm zurück. Kit keuchte auf und begann sich wild zu Wehr zu setzen. 

„Shimatta! Ich werde dich schon nicht umbringen!" Der Prinz der Saiyajin war kurz davor erleichtert aufzukeuchen, als er es endlich geschafft hatte die Gestalt auf dem Boden zu fixieren. Sie kämpfte, als ob ihre Seele davon abhing – mit einer blindwütigen Verzweiflung, die ihm einige blutige Kratzer eingebracht hatte. Mit seinem Gewicht auf ihren Hüften und den Händen, die er über ihrem Kopf festhielt, konnte sie ihn wenigstens nicht mehr beißen, kratzen oder effektiv zutreten ... was sie alles wirklich reichlich getan hatte. Seltsam zufrieden stellte er fest, dass sie zumindest genug Ehre besaß, um nicht nach Hilfe zu schreien. 

Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass ihr trotz des Tumults niemand zur Hilfe kam. Erstaunlich, wo dieser Erdplanet doch soviel auf Ritterlichkeit gegenüber Frauen gab. Als er sich umblickte, konnte er die zufriedene Ursache sehen. Kakarott hielt mit beruhigendem Lächeln und offensichtlich vorausgehendem Einsatz seiner Fäuste – sechs bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegende Muskelmänner lieferten einen eindrucksvollen Beweis – eine gaffende Meute auf Abstand. 

Der Clanführer und die restlichen Feraijen hatten sich in dem Moment, in dem die Herausforderung ausgesprochen worden war, mehrere Meter weit entfernt. Hanek sah jetzt mit einem mehr als berechnendem Lächeln dem Kampf zu. Egal, wie der Kampf ausging, er würde schon seinen Nutzen daraus ziehen. Wenn das lebhafte Biest den Saiyajin umbrachte, konnte ihm das nur recht sein und umgekehrt ... nun, es gab schlimmeres als dieses Weibsbild zu verlieren. Das Leben würde viel einfacher sein. Und viel friedlicher!

Vegeta blickte wieder auf seine Beute „Erkennst du das Recht jetzt an? Oder muss ich dich wirklich bewusstlos schlagen?" Ihr Blick wurde plötzlich gelassen, das war die einzige Warnung, die der Prinz der Saiyajin erhielt ehe ihn eine Ki-Explosion 15 Meter weit schleuderte. Sie hatte trotz seiner Überraschung keine Chance. Er schlug mitten in der Luft einen Salto, und bevor sie fliehen konnte, war er zu_ ihrer _Überraschung schon wieder über ihr. Diesmal kannte er keine Gnade, ein gut gezielter Schlag schickte sie in das Land der Träume.

Mari sah nachdenklich zu, als der Prinz der Saiyajin Kit auf seine Schulter lud und wegtrug. Ihre Tanzgefährtin war zu Beginn des Kampfes so panisch gewesen, wie Mari sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Kit ließ sich sonst durch nichts so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen – vermutlich eine Überlebensvoraussetzung, wenn man so viel Unruhe um sich herum verbreitete. Der Anfang des Kampfes war jedoch vollkommen chaotisch gewesen, dabei hatte Kit zu diesem Zeitpunkt doch noch gar nicht wissen können, wie stark der Saiyajin tatsächlich war. Vorher hatte sie ihn schließlich noch freiwillig provoziert, oder? Gut, wenn Mari sich jetzt den Kampf ins Gedächtnis rief ... vermutlich hätte der gesamte Clan keine Chance gegen den Saiyajin gehabt. Aber das war doch erst im Kampf selbst ersichtlich geworden, _nachdem _er seine Aura nicht mehr unterdrückt hatte. Warum hatte Kit also so heftig reagiert? 

Jedoch, die zum Schluss freigesetzte Energie bestätigte etwas, das sie schon lange vermutet hatte. Die junge Feraijen konnte weit mehr als jemals gezeigt hatte. Die Clantänzerin fragte sich, was Kit noch alles verborgen hatte. Sie blinzelte eine Träne weg. Eigentlich galt das _U´tein_ nur für 6 Monate, dessen ungeachtet war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie die kleine Unruhestifterin jemals wiedersehen würde. Kit hatte immerhin ein halbes Jahr Zeit sich auf unerfreuliche Weise endgültig in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen – oder sich umzubringen.

„Vegeta?" 

„Hn?"

 „Was hast du eigentlich gerade getan?" Son Goku betrachtete seinen zufrieden vor sich hingrinsenden Gefährten, der gerade eine bewusstlose Gestalt würdelos auf ihr Bett in einem Wohnwagen fallen ließ. 

„Sagen wir mal so, Kakarott ... zumindest für sechs Monate brauchen wir uns nicht um den Haushalt zu kümmern." 

„Hmm?" 

Schadenfrohes Gelächter antwortete ihm.

---

tbc?

Zu langsam? Zu ausführlich? Zu verworren? In Ordnung?

Seid lieb und sagt mir wie Ihr es findet, ja? *bettel* *bettel* *bettel* 

Wenn es Euch gefallen sollte ... ich habe Ideen für etliche Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Die Bezeichnung Feraijen habe ich frei kreiert (ich hoffe zumindest, dass das Wort nicht existiert). Grundlage war ein bisschen das englische feral (= unkultiviert, wild, roh). Eigentlich müsste es wohl Ferai_jin_ bzw. - wenn ich auf das erste „i" verzichte - _Fera_jin heißen, nicht? Mir gefällt der Klang aber so besser :-)


	2. Kochkünste

AHHH! Ihr seid sooo lieb!!! *sich riesig freu* So viele schöne Kommis!! *freudentanz aufführt* *alle kollektiv abknuddelt* Ich hab´ mich auch extra mit dem Weiterschreiben beeilt *hechel* 

Jetzt noch schnell zu Euren Fragen:

@ BlackAngel17: Dir fehlen die Worte? Ich hoffe doch nicht :-) schließlich will ich mehr Kommis ;-) Kits Alter? *angestrengt nachdenkt* ... sagen wir mal, dass sie 23 sehr ereignisreiche Jahre hinter sich hat, aber wesentlich jünger wirkt. Könnte an ihrem Verhalten liegen *grins*

@ ravana: Der Titel ... *seufz* bin wirklich nicht gut darin welche zu finden *sich wind* Zum Glück hast Du ja trotzdem reingeschaut :-) Ah, meine Warnungen ... Mittlerweile muss ich zugeben, dass ich nicht hundertpro sagen kann ob Threesome & Rape vorkommen wird. Gewisse Charaktere scheinen da ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln *Kit strafend anschaut* 

@ kate: Sorry, I won't translate my fic. I really lack of time and if I start translating, then there would be months between the chapters. 

@ nene2: Du erinnerst Dich an meine anderen fics ... Danke für das Lob!! *vor Freude ganz rot wird* *verbeug* (okay, ich gebe es zu: das war keine Frage ... ich war nur überrascht (und ganz gerührt), dass sich jemand daran erinnert. Ich glaube, es ist über ein halbes Jahr her, dass ich das letzte Mal etwas geschrieben habe.)

So, jetzt aber los:

Kapitel 2 Kochkünste

Kitsune vom Volk der Feraijen, Adoptiv-Mitglied des achtzehnten Clans und bis vor kurzem persönliche Heimsuchung des obersten Priesters und Clanführers Hanek, begann diesen Tag genauso würdevoll wie die vorangegangenen fünf. 

Sie verprügelte ihr Kopfkissen. 

„Das"  Peng.  „ist"  Peng.  „NICHT"  Peng.  „FAIR!!!"  PENG!  "Er"  Peng.  "hatte"  Peng.  "kein"  PENG.  "RECHT"  PENGPENGPENG!

Ein Stockwerk tiefer, in der Küche, legte Bra den Kopf schief und sah zu ihrem Vater auf. „Sie ist aufgewacht." 

„Ja", antwortete Vegeta trocken. Es war auch nicht zu überhören. Genauso wenig wie ihre restlichen Unmutsäußerungen. Wäre sie keine Frau und _vor allem_ würde Kakarott nicht darauf bestehen, dass man Frauen als die zarten, zerbrechlichen Wesen, die sie angeblich waren, nicht schlug ... er hätte diese kleine Furie schon am ersten Tag übers Knie gelegt. Wahrscheinlich schon in der ersten Stunde! `Die und zerbrechlich! PAH!` 

Man sollte einfach nichts fordern, von dem man nicht viel mehr als den Namen wusste. Er hatte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Katze im Sack gekauft bzw. gewonnen ... und durfte nicht einmal darauf schlagen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie die Krallen einfuhr – dank Kakarott.

Sein hübscher kleiner Plan hatte einen unerfreulichen Rückschlag entwickelt. Das _U´tein_, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, _hätte_ ihnen eigentlich für die Dauer von sechs Monaten eine Art persönliche Haussklavin einbringen müssen. Eine kostenlose, fügsame, anspruchslose Haushaltshilfe (= eine, die nicht sofort wieder verschwand oder plötzlich unbekleidet in seinem Bett, oder in der Dusche, oder dem Trainingsraum - oder, schlimmer noch, vor Kakarott !! - erschien) und die Möglichkeit dieser vorlauten Person Manieren beizubringen. Die Pflicht einer jeden Feraijen war es schließlich den Mann, der sie gefordert und gewonnen hatte, zu versorgen und zu umhegen. 

Hatte er zumindest geglaubt.

Nun, er hatte Recht gehabt ... teilweise. _Zähmende_ Bindung, die gebräuchlichste Übersetzung für das _U´tein_ , war allerdings schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten ein sehr relativer Begriff. Ein Überbleibsel aus einer Zeit der Stammeskriege, in der Verbindungen auf diese Weise erzwungen wurden, um den Gegner zu erniedrigen. Zum Leidewesen aller Feraijen (insbesondere Kits) war die zu Grunde liegende Konditionierung jedoch immer noch fest in den Genen verankert – und hatte gegenwärtig die fragwürdige Ehre, Hauptgegenstand der Flüche einer gewissen Clantänzerin zu sein. 

Feraijen waren (und sind) immer sehr stolz auf ihr Ansehen gewesen – um jedem, der vielleicht schon einmal mit ihnen zu tun gehabt hatte, einen hysterischen Lachanfall bei dieser Beschreibung der interstellaren Gaukler zu ersparen, muss eine kleine Ergänzung vorgenommen werden: sie waren stolz auf ihr Ansehen _untereinander_; was der Rest der Welt dachte, kümmerte sie im Normalfall nicht. 

Im Wandel der Zeiten hatte das _U´tein_ den verschiedenen feraijischen Stämmen, in leicht verstümmelter Form, die Gelegenheit gegeben das Gesicht bei neuen Verbindungen zu wahren (He, er/sie wählt schließlich mich. Nicht ich ihn.) und die Chance die Stärke ihres neuen Partners dem Clan zu präsentieren. Innerhalb der Stämme wurde das _U´tein_ nur extrem selten ohne Zustimmung des anderen gefordert; die meisten Feraijen waren weise genug die damit verbundenen Risiken zu meiden. Da bei einer regulären Forderung nur selten der Tod des anderen die Absicht war, hatten Generationen die Gelegenheit gehabt aus kurzzeitigen Kleinkriegen eines zu lernen: das _U´tein_ mochte zwar Gehorsam gegenüber dem Sieger erzwingen, **_aber_** zwischen Gehorsam und Fügsamkeit konnten oft Welten liegen. 

Manche Feraijen können _sehr _nachtragend und _kreativ_ sein.

Vegeta hätte sich _wirklich _Gedanken machen sollen, warum jemand, der aussah wie Kit, ungebunden war ... 

Im Wesentlichen war das _U´tein _heutzutage also eine Braut/Bräutigamswerbungsphase, meist mit Einverständnis beider Partner – in  diesem Fall jedoch eine _extrem_ unerwünschte. 

Zumindest das „unerwünscht" wurde in diesem Fall nicht von der geringsten Ahnungslosigkeit beschattet: sobald Kit wieder das Bewusstsein erlangt hatte, war Vegeta darüber innerhalb von Minuten lautstark und _ausführlich_ aufgeklärt worden.

Die Feraijen hatte ein beachtliches Lungenvolumen, nicht die geringsten Hemmungen es zu gebrauchen und sie hatte Wörter verwendet, von denen er nie erwartet hatte, sie aus dem Mund einer Frau zu hören – und er war von Bulma _einiges_ gewöhnt. 

Ihm klingelten immer noch die Ohren, wenn er daran dachte. 

Kakarott hatte sich ausgeschüttet vor Lachen, als er das Gesicht des Prinzen sah. Vermutlich hatte sein Geliebter nie gedacht, dass eine Frau mehr (oh ja, MEHR) als abgeneigt und angewidert davon sein könnte, sich mit dem Prinzen der Saiyajin zu verbinden. Ein ganzes Volk von Frauen hätte sich das Herz aus dem Leib gerissen, um auch nur eine kleine Chance zu bekommen und dieses ... %§&%/!! ... Weib brüllte ihm entgegen, dass es eher eine schleimige veranische Erdratte zum Gemahl nehmen würde, als 6 Monate lang seine Gesellschaft zu ertragen.

Dass sie dabei prompt absichtlich auf den Zehenspitzen balanciert hatte, um seinen leichten Größenvorteil – mindestens vier Zentimeter, selbst ohne Haare! – auszugleichen, hatte die Sache auch nicht unbedingt verbessert. Sein prinzliches männliches Ego hatte sich verletzt aufgebäumt, und er hatte auf seine Rechte bestanden. Nicht, dass er sich im entferntesten mit ihr verbinden wollte, aber, bei allen Göttern, eine Lektion hatte sie verdient. Er hatte ganze Völker mächtiger Krieger unterworfen, eine einzelne Person war da wirklich keine Herausforderung. Schon nach 2 Tagen würde sie sich kleinlaut fügen und förmlich darum betteln all seinen Befehlen folgen zu dürfen. 

Dieses Mal befand er sich beispiellos und vollständig .... im Irrtum.

Schon jetzt, nicht ganz eine Woche später, bedauerte er seinen Entschluss aus tiefstem Herzen. 

Nicht, dass er das jemals zugeben würde. 

Hanek hatte ihm widerwillig mitgeteilt, was das _U´tein_ beinhaltete - Vegeta konnte sich jedoch des bohrenden, Kit-bedingten Verdachts nicht erwehren, dass der Clanführer dabei einiges unterschlagen hatte. Für die Lage, in der sie sich befand, sah dieses Weibstück einfach zu selbstzufrieden aus ...

Zumindest wusste er, dass Kit ihn, in Folge ihrer eigenen Stammesregeln, weder aktiv angreifen, noch ihm einen bleibendem Schaden zufügen konnte, genauso wenig wie es ihr möglich war sich Befehlen wie z.B. Nahrung oder Aufräumarbeiten zu widersetzen. 

Allerdings ... wenn er an das dachte, was sie fabrizierte, wenn er etwas zu essen verlangte, begann er die Regel mit dem bleibenden Schaden zu bezweifeln. Hätte er nur nicht zu Beginn stur auf die tägliche Zubreitung von Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen von ihr bestanden! „Wenn DU essen willst, wirst DU kochen, wenn ICH essen will!!!" 

Der Blick, dem sie ihm daraufhin zugeworfen hatte war mehr als nur wütend gewesen, aber immerhin hatte sie sich unterworfen. „Gut! So sei es." Schwurformel und Todesurteil für seine Geschmacksnerven ...

Was ihn daran erinnerte, warum er rein _zufällig_ **vor**ihr in der Küche war. Schnell beendete er sein selbstzubereitetes Frühstück und verschwand in den Trainingsraum. Son Goku aß schon seit drei Tagen lieber in seinem eigenen Haus, auch wenn Vegeta den Verdacht hegte, dass das, was auf dem Teller seines kois gelandet war, nicht halb so verbrannt ausgesehen hatte wie das auf seinem eigenen. Vegeta war immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass ChiChi einen Waffenschein für ihre Kochgeräte benötigte ... aber was Kit mit einer Pfanne unschuldigen, wehrlosen Lebensmitteln antun konnte, fiel eindeutig unter den Begriff „biologische Kriegsführung".

Vegeta fragte sich immer noch, ob er sich nur _eingebildet_ hatte oder ob der Spargel tatsächlich verzweifelt versucht hatte aus der Pfanne zu kriechen ...

Ein Stockwerk höher blickten bernsteinfarbene Augen, nicht von den geringsten Gewissensbissen getrübt, stirnrunzelnd auf die Kleidung, die in den letzten Tagen getragen worden war. Weibliche Eitelkeit focht gerade erbittert mit angeborener Sturheit, denn sogar Kit musste zugeben, dass „Kleidung" eine sehr schmeichelhafte Bezeichnung für ihr momentanes Outfit war. Formlose, weite Hosen und ein ebenso gestaltloses Oberteil mochten ihren Körper zwar bedecken, aber nachdem weder Schnitt noch Farbe zu erkennen waren, konnte man sie eher als _Verhüllung_ bezeichnen. In der ersten Phase ihrer Rebellion hatte sie beschlossen, dass ihr Widerwille an jedem Aspekt ihres Seins erkennbar sein sollte. Das Problem war nur: Kit liebte figurbetonende Kleidung. Sie ließ sich auf das Bett plumpsen, schlug die Beine übereinander und setzte sich kurz mit ihrer aktuellen Lage auseinander.

Kit war pragmatisch, zumindest wenn es ihr in den Kram passte. Vermutlich war es deshalb nicht erstaunlich, dass sie binnen kurzem zumindest einen partiell positiven Aspekt an ihrer Lage entdeckt hatte. Fast genau in der Sekunde, in der sie in ihrem Wohnwagen wieder zu sich gekommen war: Son Goku hatte mit einem kalten Tuch vorsichtig ihr angeschlagenes Kinn gekühlt und mit Vegeta geschimpft. 

_Geschimpft, _weil dieser so hart zugeschlagen hatte – Son Goku hätte den Seelenfrieden und die geistige Gesundheit des Prinzen durch keine andere Tat so effektiv zum Untergang verurteilen können. 

Kits Verstand hatte 10 Sekunden gebraucht um sicherzustellen, dass das tatsächlich keine Halluzination war, dann hatte sich ein Plan in ihrem Kopf geformt.

Der Saiyajin hatte sie „gewonnen". 

Hanek würde sie gleich mit einem Bindungsjuwel an ihn fesseln. Diese Bindung würde entweder für 6 Monate bestehen oder bis der Prinz sein Einverständnis zur Auflösung des Bündnisses gab. Der Saiyajin konnte zwar rein theoretisch, mit Hilfe des Juwels, alles von ihr erzwingen, aber dazu müsste er wissen, wie dieses verwendet wurde. Sie bezweifelte doch ernsthaft, dass Hanek sich dazu herabgelassen hatte, den Prinzen zu unterweisen. Auf andere Art würde Vegeta ihr nicht wirklich wehtun und sei es auch nur wegen seinem Gefährten. 

Also gut. 

Sie konnte diese Situation befristet ertragen, solange es für sie ein Spiel war und sie die Regeln machte. Solange sie die Minimalanforderungen erfüllte, würde der Prinz nicht einmal _ahnen_, dass er mehr verlangen konnte – der verfluchte Bindungsstein würde erst dann von selbst aktiv werden, wenn sie wirklich grob gegen eine der Grundregeln verstieß. 

Wenn der Prinz Fügsamkeit von ihr erwartete, würde er eine böse Überraschung erleben.

Wirkliche Rache für diese Erniedrigung musste noch warten, denn der Versuch allein würde sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit gleich umbringen – &%&§!$%$ Konditionierung!

Aber _so oder so_ der arrogante Mistkerl würde seine Anmaßung teuer begleichen und sie aus freien Stücken aus der Bindung entlassen ... und dann könnte sie ihn wirklich zahlen lassen. 

Bis dahin würde sie etwas _Spaß_ haben – der würde sie nur vielleicht umbringen.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hielt ihr Charakter es für erforderlich sich daran zu erinnern, dass er eine Tendenz dazu aufwies, sie auf ihre eigenen Fehler hinzuweisen. Dieser unwillkommene Aspekt ihres Selbst versuchte kurz sie sehr nachdrücklich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie sich wie eine schizophrene Kakerlake verhielt: schließlich hatte sie die unauffällige Sicherheit der Schatten verlassen, um sich in den Mittelpunkt der hellerleuchteten Aufmerksamkeit zu begeben – freiwillig und wiederholt. 

Es war unlogisch sich zu beschweren, wenn es nur eine Frage der Wahrscheinlichkeit gewesen war, bis die metaphorische Schuhsohle sie erwischte. Ihre Ehrlichkeit machte sie auch darauf aufmerksam, dass der Saiyajin einfach nur das Pech hatte, der erste zu sein, der einfallsreich und mutig genug war, um sie fest genug an den Boden zu nageln, dass sie nicht mehr entkommen konnte - bzw. unwissend genug um das _U´tein_ zu fordern.

Nur leider sah sich Kits Ehrlichkeit dieses Mal grenzenloser Wut und unbeherrschtem Groll hilflos ausgeliefert, gegen diese zwei Gegner hatte sie nicht die geringste Chance – die geistige Schlacht verlor sie glorreich und schnell: Kit hatte etwa zwei Sekunden Gewissensbisse, _bevor_ sie beschloss dem Prinzen die Hölle auf Erden zu bereiten.

Das _U´tein_ würde sie ihm nie vergeben.

Es war pure Erleichterung gewesen, die sie in ihrem wiedergefundenen Selbstvertrauen, als erstes gleich dazu gebracht hatte, den Prinzen anzubrüllen ... sie hätte sich wirklich denken können, dass Vergleiche mit schneckenähnlichen, schleimtriefenden Nagetieren, die aussahen wie eine Kreuzung zwischen einem Erdferkel und einer grünbraunen, misslungenen Götterspeise, nicht unbedingt seine Zustimmung zur Auflösung der Bindung fördern würden.

Jetzt musste sie andere Mittel und Wege finden, um möglichst schnell diese geistige Fußfessel zu lösen. 

In Folge eines ersten wütenden, nicht unbedingt durchdachten Entschlusses, sahen ihre Haare aus wie eine Bürste und eine Schmutzschicht zeigte sich langsam, dafür umso deutlicher, auf ihrer hellen Haut. Angewidert seufzte sie. Es beeindruckte ihren *Herrn und Meister* anscheinend gar nicht und sie selbst begann sich zu ekeln. Großartige Fortschritte. Tja, nachdem Vegeta anscheinend fest mit Son Goku verbunden war, war es nicht wirklich erstaunlich, dass es ihm egal war, wie eine Frau aussah. Zu schade, dass das kein Grund war die Bindung zu brechen, es reichte, wenn der geforderte Partner ungebunden war.

Sie hatte nicht ganz unrecht, hätte sie jedoch die ganze Wahrheit gewusst ... sie hätte getobt wie eine Wahnsinnige. Vegeta war tatsächlich nur an seinem Kakarott interessiert, aber dass er ihrem Zustand so gar keine Beachtung schenkte, lag eher daran, dass sie für ihn unter „schmollendes Kind" lief und er davon ausging, dass zumindest der desolate Zustand ihres Äußeren sich von selbst wieder geben würde. 

Zumindest in diesem Fall hatte er Recht. 

Kit beendete an dem heutigen Tag den Reinlichkeitsstreik – zum Wohle ihrer eigenen Nase. Für ein Mitglied eines Volkes, das von katzenartigen Vorfahren abstammte, war Unsauberkeit auch wirklich schwer zu ertragen.

Wieder sauber und gekämmt, fühlte sich die junge Feraijen gleich wesentlich wohler, nicht zufrieden, aber immerhin besser. Lange, nachtschwarze, mit rotglänzenden Strähnen durchsetzte Haare tröpfelten vor sich hin, bevor ein winzigkleiner Ki-Schub sie trocknete. Zufrieden besah Kit sich das Resultat. Bei der Kleidung entschied sie sich für einen Kompromiss. Ein weiter Trainingsanzug – eigentlich dazu gedacht um über dem Zirkuskostüm getragen zu werden – verhüllte ihre Kurven und ersetzte das sackartige Gewand, das sie vorher so stolz präsentiert hatte. Mit der Welt im Reinen, bis auf diese lästige Kleinigkeit mit dem Stammesrecht, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche um Vegeta zu quä ... zu bekochen.

Kaum unten angekommen, wurde sie von einer jauchzenden Bra begrüßt.

 „Du stinkst nicht mehr!!" 

Das Kind musste seine charmante Ausdrucksweise von seinem Vater geerbt haben. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen ... und ich habe NICHT gestunken!"

„Hast du doch!" 

„Frauen stinken nicht ... sie riechen vielleicht, aber sie stinken nicht." 

„Blumen riechen, wie eine Blume hast du nicht gerochen."

 Schachmatt von einer Sechsjährigen. Es war wohl nicht ihr Tag. „Es ist höflicher, wenn du es anders sagst." 

„Hmmm .. okay!" Bra grinste sie an und Kit brach in Gelächter aus. Der Kleinen konnte sie nun wirklich nicht übel nehmen, was sein Erzeuger verursacht hatte. Selbst wenn das Kind Saiyajinblut in sich trug.

„Wo ist Vegeta?" 

„Paps trainiert schon." 

`Kein Vertrauen in meine Kochkünste, oder, Vegeta? Weise Entscheidung.` Sie lächelte das Kind an „Hm, dann muss ich ja nur für uns beide kochen, oder?" 

Blaue Augen –Erbe ihrer Mutter Bulma, der sie auch ihre Intelligenz verdankte - starrten das rotschwarzhaarige Mädchen mit einer undefinierbaren Mischung von Gedanken an. Bra schluckte trocken. 

Sie konnte sich nur noch dunkel an die ersten selbstständigen Kochversuche von Vegeta und Son Goku erinnern, als Videl nach einer „Unterstützungszeit" wieder ausgezogen war. Woran sie sich jedoch sehr lebhaft erinnerte, war das, was sie gestern auf dem Teller ihres Vaters gesehen hatte ... sie war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob sie dem jemals wieder begegnen wollte.

Allerdings mochte sie Kit: Die Feraijen hatte nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt, als sie ihr einen halbsezierten Regenwurm gezeigt hatte, sondern ihr im Austausch dafür ein paar interessante anatomische Begebenheiten von Ratten auf Veran 4 detailreich erläutert (kurze Zeit später waren seltsamerweise die Fenster von Vegetas Arbeitszimmer, ein Stockwerk über ihnen, lautstark geschlossen worden) – und Bra wollte sie nicht beleidigen. Aber vor allem war sie die Prinzessin der Saiyajin und als diese stellte sie sich mutig allen Herausforderungen. 

Der Lebenserhaltungstrieb einer Sechsjährigen kämpfte kurz mit dem angeborenen Stolz. 

„Klar", brachte Bra schließlich tapfer mit einem angestrengtem Lächeln hervor.

Son Goku wurde von Essensdüften in Richtung Küche gezogen. Anscheinend hatte Videl beschlossen sie zur Abwechslung wieder einmal zu bekochen. – seit sie von Gohan geschieden war, kam sie nur noch selten vorbei. Erfreut rieb er sich die Hände und platzte mitten in ein fröhliches Essgelage. Zu seiner Überraschung sah er nur Kit und die kleine Bra. 

„Guten Morgen", lächelte er die beiden an. Er warf einen Blick auf eine wie eingefroren dasitzende Feraijen - die Gabel hing eleganterweise auf dem Weg zum Mund mitten in der Luft fest - und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Er wurde schnell abgelenkt, Bra giggelte erfreut und warf sich in seine Arme „Goku-san!!" 

Er drückte die Kleine an sich und warf sie hoch in die Luft. Mit erfreutem Gekreische ließ sie sich von ihm knapp über dem Boden wieder auffangen. 

Seltsamerweise kam kein entsetzter Schrei von Kit. Jede andere Frau außerhalb der Familie hatte bis jetzt aufgekreischt und darauf bestanden, dass solche Spiele zu gefährlich seien. 

Kit dagegen sah ihn immer noch nur merkwürdig an. Sie hatte die Gabel abgelegt, aber ihre Haltung hatte sich seit seinem Eintreffen kein bisschen entspannt. Ihre Augen wirkten ... schuldbewusst. 

Son Goku kannte diesen Blick von Goten, als er seinen kleinen Drachen in seinem Zimmer hatte übernachten lassen – und von ChiChi erwischt worden war. Goku stellte Bra sanft auf den Boden und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau zu. Er warf einen Blick auf einen Stapel goldbrauner Pfannkuchen direkt vor ihr, und eine Ahnung dämmerte ihm. 

„Bra?" 

„Jip?" Fröhlich stopfte sich das Kind ein Stück Pfannkuchen in den Mund. 

„War Videl heute hier?" Eigentlich brauchte er die Antwort nicht wirklich, aber sicher war sicher. 

„Nö. Heute nicht. Paps hat schon früher gegessen und Kit hat dann nur für uns zwei gekocht und weißt du was? Es schmeckt gar nicht schrecklich!! Sondern richtig toll!!" Bra überschüttete ihren Goku-san freudig gleich mit Informationen, während besagte Wunderköchin auf dem Stuhl immer kleiner wurde und aussah, als würde sie am liebsten gleich unter dem Tisch, oder vorzugsweise in die nächste Galaxie verschwinden. Kit winselte innerlich. Es war wirklich nicht ihr Tag. Seit drei Tagen war Goku während der Essenszeiten nicht einmal mehr in der Nähe des Hauses aufzufinden gewesen - was sie ihm nicht verdenken konnte, Ki-Energie konnte _interessante_ Dinge mit Lebensmitteln anstellen. Wieso musste er gerade heute auftauchen?

Nachdem die Sechsjährige ihren Redefluss beendet hatte, sich ein letztes Stück Pfannkuchen geschnappt mit einem artigen Danke aus der Tür war, sahen große, helle Augen sehr unschuldig zu Goku auf. 

Er unterdrückte vergeblich ein Kichern. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Dieses halbe Kind vor ihm vergiftete (so konnte man es seiner Meinung nach wirklich nennen) mutwillig mit ihrem Gekoche den allmächtigen, von fast allen gefürchteten Prinzen der Saiyajin. 

Schließlich gab er den Kampf auf und ließ sich unter brüllendem Gelächter auf einen Stuhl fallen. Zwischen Japser brachte er schließlich hervor „Du ... hast ihm ... ab...sichtlich das ver... brannte Zeug serviert?" 

„Du musst damit aufhören" Ein wieder zu Atem gekommener Son Goku verschlang zufrieden die restlichen Pfannkuchen, sowie einige Dutzend neue, die Kitsune schnell zubereitete, während er dem Mädchen ins Gewissen redete. 

„Warum?" Schmollend stellte sie einen neuen Stapel vor ihm ab. 

„Du kannst Vegeta doch nicht sechs Monate lang so bekochen wollen?" 

„Warum nicht?" Störrisch ließ die junge Feraijen sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und starrte ihn an. 

„Weil ... weil ..." Son Goku seufzte, im Argumentieren war sein Prinz eindeutig besser als er. Er bezweifelte, dass sie sich davon abschrecken ließ, dass sie ihre _Werke_ selbst ja schließlich auch essen musste, obwohl das in seinen Augen das stärkste Argument war. Sie hatte mit einem Grinsen fröhlich auf dem schwärzestem, _aggressivstem_ (seine Meinung über die Ungefährlichkeit von Blumenkohl hatte eine gründliche Revision erfahren) Essen, das er jemals gesehen hatte, gekaut, während sie den provokanten Blick keinen Moment von Vegeta abgewandt hatte.

„Weil ich dich darum bitte?" versuchte er es schließlich und sah sie mit einem treuherzigen Augenaufschlag an. Bei ChiChi, Bulma und Vegeta hatte das schließlich auch manchmal gewirkt. 

Kit stieß empört einen Mundvoll Luft aus, die sie eigentlich für eine Reihe guter Argumente hatte verwenden wollen und sah ihn dann plötzlich ernst an. 

„Ist es dir wichtig?" Kit war über sich selbst erstaunt. Warum, in drei Teufels Namen, fragte sie das? Er war doch auch ein Saiyajin. Seine Meinung konnte ihr also nicht wichtig sein, oder? Vermutlich war es einfach logisch; er würde es Vegeta so oder so erzählen. Ein direkter Befehl von Vegeta anständig zu kochen und sie müsste dieses Spielchen sowieso beenden, obwohl sie natürlich einen anderen Grund vorschieben würde. Also konnte sie genauso gut fragen. Nein, sie konnte ihn nicht leiden. Nein. _Nein_. Egal, wie nett er war. Egal, wie gut er aussah. Hallo, Vernunft? Sagt der Begriff Feind dir etwas? Kit unterdrückte schnell einen genervten Seufzer: sie hatte immer schon eine ausgeprägte Schwäche für den Teddybärtyp gehabt ... ja, schon gut, für den geheimnisvollen auch. Es war fies, dass beide hier vertreten und ausgerechnet Saiyajin waren. Und dass sie zumindest einen davon kalt lächelnd umbringen könnte, machte es auch nicht unbedingt besser. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um die Antwort zu hören, wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Son Goku zu.

„Ja." Er wollte nicht, dass Vegeta unter dem Unmut des Mädchens leiden musste und jede Chance auf Freundschaft zwischen den Beiden schon im Keim durch pures Bocken erstickt wurde. Wenn sein Prinz es später durch Zufall herausfand ... Es war zweifellos lustig – er musste später Vegeta nur noch irgendwie davon überzeugen, am besten BEVOR dieser Kit zu sehen bekam – , aber  5 Tage dieser Küchenfolter waren genug. Essen war schließlich eine (fast) heilige Sache für jeden Saiyajin.

Kit nickte kurz, warum war für ihn eigentlich nicht wirklich offensichtlich. Nachgiebigkeit lag allem Anschein nach nicht in ihrem Wesen. „So sei es." antwortete sie und damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Vegeta no ouji, Prinz der Saiyajin, Bindungsgefährte von Kakarott und einer der mächtigsten Männer im Universum starrte an diesem Abend aus undefinierbaren Augen auf ein wohlschmeckendes Abendessen, das ihn und seinen Gefährten nach einem harten Trainingstag am Tisch erwartete. Es roch gut, sah gut aus und war definitiv nicht verbrannt - und es schien sich nicht zu bewegen. 

„Das war nicht Videl, oder?" 

Goku schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Kit war außer Sicht, sogar außer Haus, wenn er sich nicht irrte ... sie hatte es vorgezogen, dass gewisse Prinzen ohne ihre Anwesenheit Bekanntschaft mit ihren wahren Kochkünsten schlossen.

Vegeta ließ sich nach hinten auf einen Stuhl fallen. Son Goku sah ihn besorgt an, das war wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Schließlich ließ der ältere Saiyajin ein Glucksen hören. 

„Ich ahne, warum uns der Clanführer beim Packen ihrer Sachen geholfen hat."

- - -

tbc

Puh *schwitz* Himmel, ich brauche eine neue Tastatur, das verdammte „u" klemmt bei jedem drittem Mal *fluch*

Ich hoffe auf alle Fälle, dass es Euch so gut gefällt wie der letzte Teil!! *Stossgebete losschickt* 

Ähm ...*räusper* Kommis beflügeln mich sehr beim Weiterschreiben . . . * heftig mit dem Zaunpfahl winkt* ;-)


	3. Piccolo vs Kit?

Kapitel 3 Piccolo vs. Kit?

„Absatz in der Kaffeetasse des Universums!" KLIRR!

„Abfall des Treibguts der Sterne!" SCHEPPER!

„Bodensatz des Suppentopfs der Galaxien!" WUM!!

„.?." 

Kit stoppte mitten in ihrer wutentbrannten Tirade und überdachte die vorherigen Äußerungen noch einmal. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Etwas stimmte mit dem letzten Fluch nicht. War das überhaupt einer? Der Bodensatz einer Suppe konnte zweifellos erfreuliche, nahrhafte Sachen enthalten. Etwas, das auf Vegeta definitiv nicht zutraf. 

Ganz bestimmt nicht. 

Obwohl, bei näherer Überlegung ... nahrhaft? ... _am Spieß gebraten _hätte sie ihn zweifellos gerne gesehen. Mit einem unwirschen Laut schleuderte sie den Scheuerlappen, den sie in der Hand hielt, auf den Tisch zu etlichen Silbersachen. Sie sah auf ihre rechte Seite und bedachte fünf, an sich unschuldige Kisten mit einem mehr als gefährlichen Blick. 

Die Hauptursache ihrer leicht _geschirr_orientierten, verbalen Wutentladungen.

„O Kit", ahmte sie erstaunlich gelungen Vegetas Tonfall nach, sogar der selbstzufriedene Unterton fehlte nicht. „Nachdem du nicht gerne kochst, polier doch das Silber." Die Feraijen hielt kurz inne, um demonstrativ ihre Nägel anzuhauchen und anschließend die Arme in der typischen Pose des Prinzen zu verschränken. „Es ist _nur_ ein Set für 150 Leute." Bei dem 150 kickste ihre Stimme vor Wut und verdarb die ansonsten perfekte Imitation.

„BASTARD!" Das wurde wieder in ihrer eigenen Stimmlage geäußert, mit einigem Nachdruck. Nachdem das jedoch noch nicht genügte, um ihrem Widerwillen Ausdruck zu verleihen, schloss sie noch die schlimmste Beschimpfung an, die sie kannte – das, was sie im Moment auf dieser Welt und allen anderen am meisten verabscheute.

„SAIYAJIN!"

„Hoffentlich nicht."

Kit hüpfte vor Schreck fast von ihrem Stuhl, als sie die trockene Stimme hörte. Überrascht drehte sie sich um und sah nach oben ... und nach oben  ... und noch ein Stückchen höher. Nachdem ihr Blick langsam über erfreuliche Muskelflächen geschweift war, sah sie stirnrunzelnd in die Augen eines grünhäutigen Mannes.

Piccolo unterdrückte ein Grinsen, während er die kleine, lautstarke Person mit den roten Strähnen im Haar musterte. Ganz eindeutig brodelte es in ihr, daran bestand nicht der geringste Zweifel. Es war schon vor dem Haus nicht zu überhören gewesen und übersehen konnte man es erst recht nicht: Ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen, die vor Wut gerötet Wangen wurden von einem Schmutzstreifen geziert, und das Lodern in den großen Augen sprach von Mordabsichten. Der Mahagonitisch hinter ihr schien unter einem Berg von Silber zu verschwinden - und recht dankbar für diese Möglichkeit, ihren brennenden Blicken zu entkommen, zu sein. Dem konform schien sie von seinem Auftauchen zwar überrascht, aber nicht im geringsten beeindruckt zu sein. Seinem sondierenden Blick hielt sie, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, stand.

In Kit braute sich langsam, aber stetig ein Gewitter zusammen. Ein Namekianer. Auch das noch. Na super. Fand hier auf der Erde ein Außerirdischenkongress statt und niemand hatte es für nötig befunden, ihr davon zu erzählen? Zumindest besser als _noch_ ein Saiyajin. Die zwei, die sie kannte, kosteten sie schon genug Nerven. 

Die lautlos in sich grummelnde Feraijen ging in Gedanken durch, was ihr von dieser Rasse noch in Erinnerung geblieben war. Grünes Blut - oder war es violett? - auf alle Fälle eine Art Chlorophyllverbindung, asexuelle Vermehrung und meist Pazifisten. 

Zweifaches Doppelgähn - bei dieser Auflistung war das Blut noch das interessanteste. 

Aber immerhin hatte dieser Grünling Aussehen und Aura eines Kriegers. Ein Anreiz, dem sie nicht widerstehen konnte.

Eigentlich sollte sie aus dem letzten Desaster wohl etwas gelernt haben... 

Das Glitzern in ihren Bernsteinaugen wurde noch intensiver, und die wirbelnden Farben nahmen einen fast goldenen Ton an. Sie hatte es schon immer vorgezogen, die unangenehmen Lektionen im Leben zu ignorieren. Wer auch immer an das Sprichwort glaubte, dass ein gebranntes Kind das Feuer scheute, war einer gewissen Feraijen eindeutig noch nicht begegnet. Kit hielt Brandwunden vielmehr für einen Hinweis des Schicksals es beim nächsten Mal besser zu machen. 90 % der Zeit dachte sie bei dem "besser machen" allerdings nicht unbedingt an die Schadensminimierung... 

Was konnte es schließlich schon schaden ein bisschen zu stochern? Es versprach auf alle Fälle mehr Spaß, als sie in den letzten Tagen gehabt hatte. Verschlimmern konnte sie ihre persönliche, im Moment silberpolierende Misere sowieso nicht mehr - _tausend **Dank**_, Vegeta.

Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln neigte sie ihren Oberkörper leicht schräg zurück, bis sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl bequem gegen den Tisch lehnen konnte, und ging zum Angriff über.

„Ein Namekianer auf der Erde. Interessant. Nicht genug Pflanzen auf deinem Planeten?" Ihr Tonfall sagte mehr als deutlich, dass sie es alles _andere_ als interessant fand. Kit kombinierte ihr Lächeln mit einem abschätzigen Blick und winkte mit der Hand lässig in eine Richtung. „Der Garten ist da hinten." Die Feraijen legte eine kunstvolle Pause ein, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Der Rhododendron braucht Wasser."  

Während sie auf seine Antwort wartet, hoffte Kit intensiv, dass der Effekt ihrer Aussage nicht durch ihre noch nicht sehr ausgeprägte Kenntnis der irdischen Tier - und Pflanzenwelt geschmälert wurde. Mit ein bisschen Glück war ein Rhododendron zumindest irgendetwas, das Wasser brauchen konnte... 

Piccolo warf den Kopf in den Nacken und brüllte vor Lachen. Er hatte es nicht glauben wollen, als Dende ihm – einem Gott entgeht wenig – von dem Zuwachs bei Vegeta erzählt hatte. Das zufriedene, schadenfrohe Grinsen des anderen Namekianers hatte seine Neugier entfacht - schadenfroh? _Dende_?? - und er hatte beschlossen, dass er dieses Wunderwesen selbst sehen musste. 

Der ehemalige Oberteufel hatte eine Zeit abgewartet, in der weder Son Goku noch Vegeta anwesend waren, um diese Neuerung alleine einer Musterung unterziehen zu können. Zwei Faktoren verkürzten seine Wartezeit auf ein erträgliches Maß: Zum einem half Vegeta bei der Leitung die Capsule Corp. und war häufig außer Haus - wenn es nach Kit ging noch eindeutig zu wenig: ein 23-Stunden-pro-Tag-Job wäre viel annehmbarer gewesen... - und zum anderen kümmerte sich Son Goku um seine Exfrau. Kurz nach der friedlichen Scheidung hatte die ehemalige Kampfkünstlerin einen Schlaganfall erlitten und weder Magie noch Dende waren in der Lage gewesen den Schaden wieder zu beheben. Da sich der gutherzige Saiyajin die Hauptlast ihrer Pflege aufgeladen hatte, war er nur verhältnismäßig selten bei seinem Bindungsgefährten anzutreffen; ChiChi schien in ihrem alten Haus am glücklichsten zu sein.

Piccolo hatte deswegen nur für zwei Tage mit seiner Neugier kämpfen müssen - erstaunlich, wie viel störenden Einfluss eine so banale Angelegenheit auf den Frieden seiner Meditationen ausüben konnte. 

Was den störenden Einfluss betraf... Vegeta wäre wohl bei dieser Beschreibung von Kits Wirkung zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben freiwillig mit dem Namekianer vollständig und widerspruchslos einer Meinung gewesen.

Der ehemalige Oberteufel kam langsam wieder zu Atem. Er war sich jetzt schon nahezu sicher: Diese Angelegenheit war das Warten wert gewesen. 

Bei Dende, sie war wirklich so keck wie der Erdgott behauptet hatte. Er war fast doppelt so groß wie sie, vermutlich drei- oder viermal schwerer, und diese kleine Göre schenkte ihm nicht mehr als einen gelangweilten Blick, bevor sie ihn ganz nebenbei zum Gärtner degradierte. 

Das Weibsbild würde Vegeta noch Kopfschmerzen bereiten. Ob er wohl jemanden finden konnte, der bereit war darauf Wetten abzuschließen?

Kaum, dass er sich beruhigt hatte, erhielt sein Gelächter neuen Aufschwung, als er einen Blick auf das Silberbesteck auf dem Tisch warf, das sie schon geputzt hatte. Ein Teil davon war fein säuberlich angeordnet und bildete unmissverständlich in Standard – der Allgemeinschriftsprache der Galaxie – das Äquivalent der Worte „VEGETA SUCKS". 

Kopfschmerzen? Sie würde dem selbstherrlichen Saiyajin eine ausgewachsene Migräne bescheren! 

Kit wartete den ersten Lachanfall mit erstaunlicher Gelassenheit ab. Ihre auf dem Mahagonitisch klickenden Nägel trommelten einen immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus, während sie sich langsam den Grenzen ihrer Geduld näherte. Wenn ihr Leben nicht schon mit Rachegedanken gegen Vegeta ausgefüllt gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie den Namekianer vermutlich auch gleich noch auf ihre Liste der _zu_ bedrohenden Lebewesen gesetzt. Nahm denn niemand sie ernst? Erst zum Geschirrpolieren verdammt und jetzt ausgelacht. Es war einfach nicht ihr Tag. 

Eigentlich auch nicht ihre Woche. 

Wenn man schon das Thema breit treten wollte: es würde nicht einmal ihr Jahr werden, wenn das so weiterging. 

Als der Namekianer von einem Gelächter gleich in das nächste sprang, runzelte sie entnervt die Stirn und beschloss die Sache abzukürzen. Sie bewegte leicht die Hand.

Piccolo sprang überrascht in die Höhe, als plötzlich Flammensäulen unter ihm aus dem Boden brachen. Gerade als er sein Ki aufflackern ließ, um sie auszulöschen, bemerkte er, dass sie keinerlei Hitze ausstrahlten. 

Er streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach ihnen aus und beobachtete fasziniert wie die kühlen Flammen sie umtanzten, um sich dann in seiner Handfläche zu einem kleinen Feuerspiel zu versammeln. 

Die selbstgefällige Ursache dieses ungewöhnlichen Schauspiels, betrachtete im Moment übertrieben gelangweilt die Zimmerdecke. Das lauernde Funkeln in Kits Augenwinkeln verriet Piccolo jedoch, dass seine Reaktionen keineswegs so unbeobachtet blieben, wie ihm weisgemacht werden sollte.  

Der Namekianer hielt eine stille Rücksprache mit sich selbst: In ihm erinnerte sich der Nail-Teil daran, dass dieser schon einmal Feraijen getroffen und eine ihrer Vorstellungen besucht hatte. Es war ein beeindruckendes Schauspiel gewesen, aber selbst dort waren die Illusionen nicht mit so einer beiläufigen Selbstverständlichkeit geschaffen worden. Wenn dieser kleine Wildfang über derartige Fähigkeiten verfügte, dann bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass die "Attacke" ihm keinen Schaden zufügen sollte. Sonst wäre er schon innerhalb der ersten zwei Sekunden recht gut durchgebraten gewesen... 

Mit einem schnellen, abwägenden Blick zu Kit, schloss er die Hand und löschte das kleine Ki-Kunstwerk.Als er die Finger wieder öffnete, sprangen verschiedene Spiralen aus bunten Lichter hervor.

Erfreutes, silberhelles Gelächter erklang. Kit war begeistert; er hatte die Herausforderung angenommen und erwidert. Aller Groll – und das verfluchte Silberset – wurde in Sekundenschnelle, aus purer Freude spielen zu können, aus ihren Gedanken verdrängt. Seit mehreren Jahren hatte sie nicht mehr mit jemanden um die Wette Ki-Figuren geschaffen -  zumindest nicht ohne Einschränkungen. In Haneks Clan hatte sie darauf verzichtet müssen, da sonst leicht jemand hätte dahinter kommen können, dass sie gerade mal ihre Minimalleistung in den Gruppentanz einbrachte. Aber hier gab es niemanden, der sie kannte. Niemanden, der Ki-Muster und Arten der Bildung wiedererkennen konnte. Niemanden, der Vergleiche anstellen konnte. Warum sollte sie also das einzig einigermaßen Angenehme, das diese lästige Bindung an den arroganten Saiyajin-Bastard mit sich brachte, nicht in freien Zügen genießen? 

Die zierliche Feraijen lächelte strahlend, hob ihre eigene Hand und zeigte dem Namekianer eine perfekte Nachbildung seiner Ki-Figur. Dann begann sie Formen hinzuzufügen. 

Etwas mehr als fünfzehn Minuten später rannen Schweißtropfen Piccolos Stirn herunter und versammelten sich unzeremoniell an seiner Nasenspitze, angestrengt konzentrierte er sich, um das letzte Gebilde der Feraijen nachzuformen. Die achtfarbigen Spiralen und Sphären hatte er verhältnismäßig gut hinbekommen, die rotierenden Kreise ebenfalls, die darin verschlungenen Bänder schwankten zwar, hielten aber stand. Jetzt musste er das Ganze nur noch in Bewegung setzen. 

Ganz einfach. 

_Puff_

...   

... vielleicht doch nicht.

Mit einem enttäuschten Grollen beobachtete er, wie sein mühsam erzeugtes Kunstwerk mit sich selbst kollidierte und sich in muntere Funken auflöste, die durch den ganzen Raum segelten. 

Er war gescheitert.

Der ehemalige Oberteufel warf Kit einen frustrierten Blick zu. Zwischen den Beiden hatte sich in der letzten Viertelstunde ohne viele Worte – zum Glück, sonst wäre es vermutlich zu einigen unerfreulichen Zwischenfällen gekommen – im spielerischen Wettstreit eine Art Verständnis entwickelt. 

Jetzt zwinkerte sie ihm einfach nur fröhlich zu und streckte die Hand nach den Überbleibseln seiner Bemühungen aus. 

Erstaunt verfolgte der große Namekianer wie die Funken sich zu ihren ursprünglichen Formen versammelten und vor ihm tanzten. Als sie sich wieder auf seiner Hand niederließen, begriff er, dass Kit ihm anbot weiter zu spielen, auch wenn seine Fähigkeiten nicht mithalten konnten. Sein inneres pikiertes Knurren verstummte kleinlaut, als es sich mit großen Bernsteinaugen konfrontiert sah, die hoffnungsvoll mit kindlichem Eifer strahlten. Piccolo schmunzelte gegen seinen Willen, schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Hand um die Miniaturfiguren, um das Ende des Spiels anzuzeigen. Ob ihm das Verlieren gegen Son Goku leichter gefallen wäre, wenn dieser weiblich gewesen wäre? Ein interessanter Gedanke, aber höchst unwahrscheinlich. Er entschied, dass er diese Person leiden konnte. Jeder, der ein so vielversprechendes Potential in sich trug, Vegeta an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs zu bringen, war sein Freund. Der Namekianer beschloss sich vorzustellen. 

„Mein Name ist Piccolo." Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

Es verstrichen ein paar Sekunden, während der Kit die ausgestreckte Hand verwirrt musterte. Dann erinnerte sie sich an den irdischen Brauch, sprang auf und griff nach seiner Klaue, um sie zu schütteln. Ihre kleine Hand verschwand vollständig in seiner. Mit einem Lächeln blickte sie nach oben in die Augen ihres neuen Freundes.

„Freut mich. Ich bin Kit."

In den lebhaften Augen der Feraijen blitzte plötzlich der Schalk. Sie konzentrierte sich kurz, formte Energie und öffnete zeitgleich mit ihrer nächsten Aussage die andere Hand. „_Piccolo_? Ich dachte, Namekianer haben keine _Flöten_ ..."

In dem Aufstöhnen des ehemaligen Oberteufels war ein Hauch von Besorgnis zu vernehmen.

- - -

tbc

Was meint Ihr? Ob Vegeta wohl währenddessen ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen ist? *evilgrin*

Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor eine Szene zwischen Vegeta und Kit zu schreiben... aber plötzlich stand Piccolo in der Tür ^^;; 

Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt Euch, auch wenn Vegeta und Goku dieses Mal nur am Rand vorkommen?

Bis zum nächsten Mal *verbeug* 

... und Ihr wisst, was ich und meine Muse sehr lieben und gerne hätten, oder? *große hoffnungsvolle Kulleraugen macht* 


	4. Katzen und Enten

@ all: Danke! Danke! Danke! Ich freu mich immer so über Eure reviews *ganz glücklich ist*  Genial? *immer noch ganz baff ist* Meine fic?!? *bis zur Haarspitze erröt* Ihr seid wirklich lieb *anstrahl* 

@ Angel Vegeta: Hat man etwa den Eindruck gewonnen, dass ich ChiChi mag? *schock* Ähm... *räusper* Sie ist eigentlich nur Mittel zum Zweck ^.~ ich brauchte eine plausible Erklärung, damit Son Goku nicht die ganze Zeit im Haus ist und die Lage zwischen Kit und Vegeta entschärft (ich kann mir nur wenig Gründe vorstellen, die jemanden von Vegeta fernhalten können ^^), außerdem habe ich eine schwache Idee, wie mir ChiChi in dieser Lage noch nützlich sein könnte... Ob noch mehr yaoi reinkommt? Ich hoffe!!! - Doofe Antwort, ne? Aber die fic ist relativ eigenwillig beim Schreiben ^^; und meine Hauptperson ist natürlich Kit... vermutlich wird es einfach von Kapitel zu Kapitel verschieden sein. ^^;;; Die Antwort ist auch nicht besser... ich bin eine Niete *sniff*

Kapitel 4 Katzen und Enten 

Alles war ganz eindeutig Vegetas Schuld. 

Schließlich hatte **er **darauf bestanden, dass das _U´tein_ Gültigkeit hatte. Kit könnte ihn alleine schon dafür umbringen.

**Er** war es auch, der sie zur Hausarbeit verdonnert hatte. _Kochen!_ _Silber polieren_!

Und es war **sein **Entschluss gewesen, dass sie seine zerrissenen Sachen flicken sollte. 

Außerdem war **er** Saiyajin. 

Also war **er** an allem schuld.

50% der in diesem Moment durch das Haus rennenden Personen hegten nicht den geringsten Zweifel an dieser Theorie. Die selben 50% warfen interessanterweise vorsichtshalber schnell einen Blick über die Schulter und duckten sich, als ein Ki-Ball knapp über ihren Kopf zischte... 

Mit einem erschrecktem Satz beschleunigte Kit ihr Fluchttempo noch einmal. 

Es war wirklich alles ganz einfach.

Wieso hatte sie dann nur das sichere Gefühl, dass es alles _andere _als einfach werden würde, Vegeta von seiner Schuld an allem zu überzeugen?

In diesem Moment bedeutete „an allem" übrigens vor allem: an seinem Zorn, ihrem verzweifelten Sprint, der gerade durch den Ki-Ball explodierten Vase und an den Entchen. 

Vor allem an den Entchen.

Während diese verdrehten Gedanken in ungeordneter Folge durch ihren Kopf zogen, hielt die quirlige Feraijen es für mehr als nur lebensnotwendig etwas _mehr_ Abstand zwischen sich und den Saiyajin-Prinzen zu bringen. Möglichst schnell, solange dieser nur immer wieder ihren Namen mit Wut brüllte und keine direkten Befehle, die sie wirklich in Schwierigkeiten – neunmal verfluchter Bindungsstein!– gebracht hätten. Der Prinz hätte bestimmt nicht schlecht gestaunt, wenn ein „Bleib stehen" von ihm sie tatsächlich zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt hätte. 

Ein paar Dutzend Kilometer wären zumindest ein guter Anfang. 

Im Sinne dieser doch überraschend logischen Überlegung rannte Kit in diesem Moment Richtung Haustür, dicht gefolgt von einem wutentbrannten Vegeta. Der seltsamerweise ein zusammengeknülltes Stück Stoff in der einen Hand hielt und einen zweiten, schon etwas größeren Ki-Ball in der anderen bildete. Die Feraijen linste noch einmal über die Schulter zurück und korrigierte sich, als sie den Ausdruck in Vegetas Augen sah: Vielleicht wären doch mehrere Galaxien Abstand wünschenswert. 

Son Goku ahnte von dem ganzen Tumult nichts, infolge dessen wurde er von einer Flut von Ereignissen - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - förmlich überrollt, als er die neuste Tür der Capsule Corp. öffnen wollte. 

Besagte Tür war das neueste Mitglied einer langen Reihe; die meisten Türen verstanden sich von Natur aus nicht besonders gut mit den Energieentladungen der aufwachsenden (sowie erwachsenen) Bewohner. Die Saiyajin wechselten regelmäßig zwischen verschiedenen Spezialtypen, die ein sehr glücklicher Schreiner seinen besten Kunden zu Sonderkonditionen anbot. Soviel zu den Vorteilen von schallisolierten Türen...

Der ihm entgegenfliegenden, dieses Mal immerhin drei Wochen alt gewordenen Haustür konnte der überraschte Saiyajin gerade noch ausweichen – Kit hatte nicht die Muße gehabt sie zu öffnen und mit einem Energie-Stoß dafür gesorgt, dass der Weg für sie frei war. Seine Kampf-Instinkte schafften es auch ihn rechtzeitig aus der Fluchtlinie der Feraijen zu befördern. 

Mit Vegetas letztem Ki-Ball sah es leider anders aus... 

Mehrere Sternchen zogen unbekümmert ihre Bahnen durch das Blickfeld des sich momentan _nicht_ so gutmütig fühlenden Saiyajins, als er sich wieder aufsetzte. Außerdem schien in seinem Kopf ein Gewitter stattzufinden. 

Eine vorsichtige Bestandsaufnahme ergab, dass er war nicht verletzt war; die Gewalt der Energiekugel war dafür zu niedrig gewesen, jedoch steckt nicht einmal der Stärkste der Welt ein unvorhergesehenes Zusammentreffen dieser Art einfach weg. Als er es endlich schaffte seinen Blick wieder zu fokussieren, bot sich ihm ein unerwartetes Bild und erklärte das anhaltende Klingeln in seinen Ohren. Kurz vor ihm stand sein Geliebter, fuchtelte mit einem Stück dunkelblauem Stoff und brüllte Kit an, die mit erstaunlicher Lautstärke zurückschrie. 

Goku seufzte innerlich. Vielleicht war der Anblick doch nicht so unerwartet.

Er verstand jedoch immer noch kein Wort. Was war das mit Entchen?

Mit einem dezenten Räuspern versuchte er sich wieder in Erinnerung zu bringen. Auch ein etwas lauterer Versuch brachte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit ein. 

Der große Saiyajin war kurz davor zu schmollen. Erst wurde er völlig unschuldig in die Sache hineingezogen und _un_erfreulich zu Fall gebracht - er hatte gelegentlich nichts dagegen, wenn Vegeta ihn zu Boden beförderte, dass konnte unter Umständen eine _sehr _erfreuliche Position sein... Mit einer mentalen Kopfnuss richtete er seine umherwandernden Gedanken wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt.

Dieser Fall war jedoch eindeutig unerfreulich, denn danach kümmerte sich niemand auch nur ansatzweise um _sein _Befinden. Man hielt es nicht einmal für nötig seine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Von einer Aufklärung darüber, was eigentlich los war, ganz zu schweigen. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto ärgerlicher wurde er.

Die beiden Streithähne verstummten, als sie registrierten, dass sich außer ihren eigenen noch andere Energien langsam bedrohlich steigerten. Nach einem letzten zornigen Blickwechsel, wandten sich beider Augen dem immer noch auf dem Boden sitzenden Saiyajin zu. Der ansteigende Energiepegel flaute wieder ab und Son Goku stellte zufrieden seine Frage. „Was ist passiert?"

„ER hat ..." 

„SIE hat ..."

„HALT!" Schnell unterbrach Goku das synchron einsetzende Gebrüll und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Himmel, war denn hier keine sinnvolle Antwort zu bekommen? Die Zwei waren schlimmer als kleine Kinder. Fast hätte er gegrinst. Es war selten, dass er einmal der Vernünftige war. Beinahe hätte er einen väterlichen Tonfall angenommen, als er das Verhör fortsetzte. Ein gesunder Überlebensinstinkt hielt ihn davon ab; Vegeta würde ihn umbringen oder ihn eiskalt die nächsten Tage von der Bettkante befördern, wenn er auch nur andeutungsweise damit loslegte. Er konnte sich nicht ganz entscheiden, was _genau_ von beidem schlimmer wäre.

„´Geta?" Goku sah seinen Bindungsgefährten auffordernd an. 

Ohne Worte schleuderte der Prinz der Saiyajin ihm dieses Mal das Stück Stoff, das er in der Hand gehalten hatte, zu und blitzte Kit zornig an. Als diese ihm daraufhin die Zunge rausstreckte, schaffte Son Goku es gerade noch rechzeitig Vegeta zurückzuhalten, bevor er der Feraijen an die Kehle springen konnte. Mit einem Arm mühevoll seinen wutbebenden Gefährten an sich drückend, warf er dem jungen Wildfang einen strafenden Blick zu. Nicht, dass das besonders viel Eindruck zu machen schien, aber immerhin blieb sie erst einmal friedlich stehen - so friedlich wie die Katze, die gerade den Goldfisch gefressen hatte. 

Der irdische Saiyajin nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich den Stoff in seiner Hand näher anzusehen. Er entpuppte sich als einer von Vegetas Trainingsanzügen aus Spandex. Allerdings musste Goku mehr als einmal blinzeln, um glauben zu können, was er sonst noch sah. 

Fröhlich auf dem Anzug verteilt, befanden sich Entchen. 

Kleine, gelbe Entchen. 

Manche trugen rote Schwimmreifen, andere Taucherbrillen und Schnorchel, es waren auch einige mit Sonnenschirmen und Badeanzügen zu finden. Alle ordentlich festgenäht. 

Ein (an sich überflüssiger) Blick auf die betont unschuldige Miene von Vegetas hauseigenem, feraijischem Plagegeist verriet ihm, dass es nichts mit Zufall, Versehen oder Unwissenheit zu tun hatte. Etwas, das seinem Prinzen zweifellos nur zu gut bewusst war. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders. 

Son Goku lachte los. Die Vorstellung den stolzen Königssohn in _so etwas _zu sehen, war wirklich mehr als er verkraften konnte.

Sofort wandte sich Vegetas Zorn ihm zu. „KAKAROTT! Das ist NICHT komisch!!" Empört riss der kleinere Saiyajin sich aus der Umarmung los und schlug nach seinem verräterischen Geliebten. Immer noch lachend blockte Goku den Schlag und zog den Prinzen wieder an sich. 

„Tut mir leid." Mühsam unterdrückte er weiteres Gelächter. „Lass mich raten. Du hast ihr befohlen „Flick meine Sachen" oder so ähnlich?" 

Ein sehr unwilliges „Hn" bestätigte die Annahme. 

„Nun ... Du musst zugeben ... man sieht keine Löcher mehr." 

Der Blick, dem ihm Vegeta daraufhin zuwarf, war mehr als tödlich. 

„Sie wird es wieder rückgängig machen. Nicht wahr, Kit?" 

Jetzt wurde er gleich von zwei Seiten auf kleiner Flamme geröstet. Da will man Frieden stiften und keiner erkennt es an. Undankbares Volk. „Kiiiitsuuuuunee?"

„Ooookaaaay!" Das klang zwar mehr als unwillig und als ob sie die Vorzüge von Kaugummi entdeckt hätte, war aber immerhin besser als nichts.

Vegeta schnaubte unwirsch und marschierte ins Haus zurück, wäre noch eine Haustür da gewesen, dann wäre sie jetzt mit Gewalt zugeflogen. Schlage keine Frauen, schlage keine Frauen... PAH! Verfluchte irdische Grundsätze!

Son Goku blieb bei der Feraijen stehen und musterte sie nachdenklich. Sie betrachtete in aller Seelenruhe die Landschaft und ignorieren ihn völlig. Der Saiyajin warf einen Blick auf ihre schlanken Hände und stellte fest, dass mehrere Pflaster ihre Finger schmückten. Nähen gehörte offensichtlich nicht zu ihren Stärken. Was dafür sprach, dass sie entweder Vegeta wirklich verabscheute und beschlossen hatte ihn zu Tode zu nerven (durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen) oder dass sie sich hier tierisch langweilte. Vermutlich eine Kombination von beiden Faktoren. Der große Saiyajin erinnerte sich an die Tür, die ihm entgegengeflogen war und an ihren ersten Kampf mit Vegeta... Ein Grinsen erhellte sein Gesicht, zumindest von ihrer überflüssigen Zeit konnte er sie befreien. Ob es ihr gefallen würde... nun, das war eine andere Sache.

Kit wurde langsam unruhig. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet jetzt in Frieden gelassen zu werden. Schließlich hatte sie zugestimmt, die Entchen zu entfernen - eine Schande bei der ganzen Zeit, die sie investiert hatte -, aber Son Goku schien sie zu sondieren und so etwas war erfahrungsgemäß immer ein ungutes Zeichen. 

Das letzte Mal - als er sie bei ihrem kleinen Kochmanöver erwischt hatte - war er zwar nicht böse geworden und auch dieses Mal schien er mehr erheitert als wütend, aber trotzdem hatte die Feraijen ein unruhiges Gefühl. ´Er _ist_ Saiyajin` ermahnte sie sich. Schlimm genug, dass sie ihrer ersten Begegnung so sorglos gewesen war und nicht auf die Aura ihres Gegenübers geachtet hatte. Vielleicht wäre sie dann vorsichtiger gewesen. 

Vorsichtig sein wirst du wohl nie lernen, oder? 

Sie zuckte innerlich kurz zusammen, als die lange zurückliegende Rüge sich unwillkürlich in Erinnerung rief. Geschickte Hände hatten damals eine frische Wunde versorgt und weise Augen hatten das fünfjährige, sandbestäubte Mädchen mit mildem, besorgtem Spott betrachtet. Unwillkürlich wurde ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sichtbar, als sie sich erinnerte, dass sie damals tatsächlich etwas gelernt hatte: man musste sehr schnell sein, wenn man sich einen siebenschwänzigen falduk´schen Skorpion als Haustier fangen wollte. 

An ihrem sechsten Geburtstag hatte sie vier Stück, eine entnervte Clanheilerin drei neue Behandlungsmethoden für Skorpionstiche und zwanzig Stammesmitglieder geschworen **nie** wieder freiwillig auf sie aufzupassen. 

Die junge Feraijen schmunzelte in sich hinein. Es waren damals zwei ereignisreiche Monate auf Falduk VII gewesen.

Als sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass sie nicht alleine war und aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zur Seite warf, stellte sie fest, dass einer der unerfreuliche Faktoren (wenn auch der erträglichere) in ihrem derzeitigen Leben immer noch anwesend war und mittlerweile außerdem auch noch angefangen hatte nervtötend zu grinsen. 

„Was ist?" Ihr Tonfall war mehr als ungnädig.

Goku ließ sich davon nicht irritieren, dass ständige Zusammensein mit Vegeta verlangte in dieser Beziehung ein mehr als dickes Fell.

„Können Feraijen kämpfen?" 

„Natürlich." Das klang beleidigt. Gut, immerhin würde sie dann leichter zu ködern sein. 

„Kannst _du_ kämpfen?"

„Natürlich, ich bin Ki-Tänzerin." Ihre Augen blitzten ihn an, sie _war_ definitiv beleidigt. 

Mit dem Begriff konnte Son Goku zwar nichts anfangen, nahm aber an, dass es etwas mit der Vorstellung zu tun hatte, die sie damals im Zirkus gesehen hatten. Kaum zu glauben, dass seit damals erst etwa zwei Wochen vergangen waren. Goku holte geschickt zum letzten Angriff aus. 

„Lust es zu beweisen?" 

Die kleine Feraijen und sein Prinz waren sich erstaunlich ähnlich, gib ihnen eine Herausforderung, kitzle ihren Stolz und schon bekommst du, was immer du willst. Zufrieden beobachtete der große Saiyajin wie sein Gegenüber in Kampfstellung ging.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später lag eine extrem frustrierte und aufgebrachte Kit keuchend und schweißüberströmt auf dem Boden und versuchte sich wieder hochzustemmen. 

Son Goku schwebte in der Luft, etwa 5 Meter über ihr, und war mehr als erstaunt. 

Sie hatte ihn gezwungen Super-Saiyajin zu werden, zwar nur der erste Level, aber das war wesentlich mehr, als er erwartet hatte. In seinem Normalzustand hätte er sie tatsächlich nicht besiegen können und er argwöhnte, dass sie wenig Einwände dagegen gehabt hätte ihn knusprig gebraten zu sehen. Er beäugte ein paar seiner angesengten Haarspitzen; aus verschiedenen Gründen, bezweifelte er, dass das ein pures Versehen gewesen war. Normale Ki-Attacken verwandelten sich nicht einfach so in ein Minifeuerwerk und bildeten auch noch ein Victory-Zeichen, wenn sie Erfolg hatten...

Ihre Energie-Angriffe waren wirklich bewundernswert, wenn auch nicht gerade für einen Kampf typisch. Wozu sie wohl normalerweise verwendet wurden? Seit sie richtig wütend geworden war - unschwer an dem sonst für Vegeta reservierten Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu erkennen -, war sie wie eine Furie auf ihn losgegangen. Ziemlich genau in dem Moment, als sein Ki explodiert war und sie begriffen hatte, dass er sie eigentlich nur austestete. Er rieb versonnen eine wunde Stelle auf seinem Brustkorb. Wie eine _sehr wilde_ Furie. Sie war eindeutig vielversprechend. Jung, im richtigen Kampf anscheinend relativ unerfahren, noch zu aufbrausend und unkontrolliert, aber gut. Ein bisschen mehr Kontrolle... 

Hm, das würde Spaß werden. 

Kit warf der versonnen über ihr schwebenden Gestalt unter gesenkten Lidern einen sehr bösen Blick zu, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte sich zumindest sehr würdelos auf ihren Rücken zu befördern. Er schwitzte nicht einmal. Dieser Kampf war ein Witz gewesen, auf ihre Kosten wohlgemerkt. Das einzige, was sie davongetragen hatte, waren Prellungen und eine leicht blutende Lippe - er war so überlegen gewesen, dass er sogar darauf achten konnte ihr keinen wirklichen Schaden zuzufügen. Sie hatte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance gehabt.

Goldene Funken irrlichterten unter den gesenkten Lidern als ihre Erbitterung sich steigerte. Wieder unterlegen. 

_Blutgeschmack im Mund _

_Niederlage _

Zorn 

Ihre Finger gruben sich unwillkürlich in die Erde, als ihr Körper sich bereit machte sich erneut in den Kampf zu werfen - egal wie aussichtslos es sein mochte. Quetschungen und protestierende Muskeln schickten kurze Botschaften zu überspannten Nerven. 

_Schmerzen_

_Unterlegenheit_

_WUT_

Ki-Energie tanzte am Rand ihrer Kontrolle. Muskeln spannten sich. _Änderten_ sich. Goldenes Glühen in wirbelnden schwarzen Tiefen steigerte sich. Fänge verlängerten sich. Krallen zerrissen die Erde ...

_NEIN!_

Mit einem erschreckten Keuchen riss sie sich aus der drohenden Verwandlung. Trotz der Gefahr war das einzige, das einem aufmerksamen Beobachter vielleicht aufgefallen wäre, ein minimaler Ausschlag in ihrem Energiefeld - es machte evolutionär gesehen wenig Sinn Feinde im Voraus freundlich mit einem "passt bitte auf, es kommt etwas neues auf euch zu" -Trommelwirbel auf drohende Gefahren hinzuweisen.

Die verstörte Feraijen schüttelte über sich selbst erschrocken den Kopf. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt.

Es war verboten, verdammt. 

Bei Feinden nur im Kampf auf Leben und Tod; auf keinen Fall im Übungskampf. 

Nicht ohne Seelengefährten, der einen zurückrufen konnte, weil man sich sonst alleine in der anderen Gestalt verlieren konnte.

Und **niemals** - niemals nach dem ersten Mal - ohne Kontrolle und bewusste Entscheidung.

Es war kein Kampf auf Leben und Tod gewesen, er war kein Feind - etliche protestierende Gedankenfragment wunderte sich sehr über dieses Aussage- , sie hatte keinen Seelengefährten und sie hatte die Verwandlung nicht herbeiführen wollen. Es hätte gar keinen Zweck gehabt, selbst dann hätte ihre Kampfkraft im Moment bei weitem nicht ausgereicht. __

Kit lächelte selbstironisch, als ihr keuchender Atem ihr endlich die Gelegenheit dazu gab. Wieso war sie eigentlich so wütend geworden? Als ob etwas außer einer Niederlage zu erwarten gewesen wäre. 

"Just for fun" war so lange ihr Lebensmotto gewesen... Es gab keinen Grund sich jetzt aufzuregen. Der Kampf war Spaß gewesen, die Niederlage bedeutet nichts. Nichts. Sie hatte unzählige Male in den letzten sieben Jahren freiwillig in den tagtäglichen Kämpfen und Balgereien innerhalb des Clans verloren. Es gab keinen Grund... aber warum kochte ihr Blut noch? Warum störte sie die Niederlage? Warum wollte sie besser sein? Warum _schämte_ sie sich plötzlich? Weil sie nicht mehr... 

Konfus warf sie einen langen Blick auf den außergewöhnlichen, tief in Gedanken versunkenen Kämpfer über ihr. Er war tatsächlich ein Super-Saiyajin; eine hundselendige, lebendige Legende. Sie würde ihre Seele verwetten, dass auch ihr Lieblingsfeind einer war - und sie hatte schon gedacht, dass ihre Lage nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte. Unschuldig mit einem feinen Lächeln wurde der Augenkontakt erwidert. Ungläubig beobachtete die Feraijen, wie sich der Mann vor ihr innerhalb von Sekunden von einem perfekten Saiyajin-Krieger wieder in das sanftmütigste Lebewesen, das sie kannte, verwandelte.

Ihr Herzschlag geriet aus Sympathie mit ihren trudelnden Gedanken kurz außer Takt und hüpfte ein bisschen. 

Danke, _das_ hatte ihr jetzt noch gefehlt.

_Warum_? Was taten diese Saiyajin ihr an?

Sie _sehnte _sich, schämte sich, wünschte sich... 

Stop.

Verdammt, sie schämte sich nicht! Es war ihre Wahl gewesen!

Keine Verantwortung, außer für sich selbst. 

Keine Erwartungen, außer ihren eigenen.

Keine _Schuld_, außer ihrer eigenen.

Was taten diese verfluchten Saiyajin ihr an?

Sie hatte dieses Leben freiwillig gewählt, alles war gut gewesen... bis diese zwei Landplagen aufgetaucht waren. Ihr Leben war ideal gewesen. Aller Spaß, den sie wollte. 

Haneks Clan war die optimale Lösung gewesen; er war vollkommen unwichtig und niemand schenkte ihm besondere Beachtung - zu hoch im Rang um überwacht, zu niedrig um beachtet zu werden. Keiner hatte dort besondere Erwartungen in sie gesetzt. Haneks Begierden, deren sie sich nur zu gut bewusst war und die durch ihr auffälliges Haar geweckten worden waren, hatte sie geschickt abgeschwächt und vermutlich den Glauben an die Wahrheit von Legenden innerhalb dieser Gruppe für Jahrzehnte ruiniert.

Sterne, Hanek war schon dankbar gewesen, wenn sie nicht „aus Versehen" das Zirkuszelt angebrannt hatte. 

Jetzt erhielt sie die Quittung dafür. Dieser geradezu widerlich gutaussehende Mistkerl hatte nur mit ihr _gespielt_.

Aber es war ihr eigener Fehler. Sie hätte nie erwartet, dass sie ihr Können jemals wieder brauchen, geschweige denn, es wieder herbeiwünschen würde. Die junge Frau hatte es aus eigenem Antrieb, wie ihre Vergangenheit, einfach hinter sich zurückgelassen. Es gab keinen Grund jetzt wütend zu sein und sich nach etwas zu sehnen, das schon lange nicht mehr war... 

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als Son Goku geräuschlos neben ihr landete, die Hand aus streckte und sie auffordernd ansah. Sekunden später griff die immer noch keuchende Feraijen danach und ließ sich hochziehen. 

Ein wenig schwankend stand Kit neben dem großen Saiyajin und fluchte jetzt mit Inbrunst über sich selbst - in letzter Zeit entwickelte sie für ihren Geschmack viel zu viel Übung darin. Verfluchte mangelnde Kontrolle. Verfluchte fehlende Vorsicht. Verfluchte lästige Gedanken... Sie unterbrach mit einem Schulterzucken die sinnlose Kette und fand die perfekte Lösung für ihren inneren Aufruhr: Sie ignorierte ihn einfach.

Ihre ehemaligen Ausbilder hätten schallend über sie gelacht - oder aber geweint. Andererseits hatten sie Kit gut gekannt, sie hätten die Ironie ihrer Lage vermutlich durchaus zu schätzen gewusst: Endlich gab es etwas, das über einen längeren Zeitraum tiefergehenden Eindruck auf Kit machte und dann waren es zwei Saiyajin, die sie eigentlich lieber tot als lebendig sehen sollte.

Irony sucks.

Trotzdem bereiteten ihr die lachenden Geister der Vergangenheit bei weitem nicht so viel Kopfzerbrechen wie die Ärgernisse der Gegenwart, die leider keine Sinnestäuschung waren: seit diese Saiyajins kannte, schien sie langsam die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Etwas, das sie schon vor Jahren perfektioniert hatte. 

Schon bei ihrem ersten Kampf gegen Vegeta war ihr Ki gegen ihren Willen weit über das beabsichtigte Maß explodiert, als ihre _Angst_ - ihr Stolz erstickte fast an dem Wort - überhand genommen hatte. 

Aber dieses Mal war es noch schlimmer gewesen. Die Verwandlung in die feline Form, kurz _Mutar_ genannt, unterlag dem Willen - die Feraijen benötigten keinen Mond wie gewisse andere unterentwickelte Rassen. 

Der selbstgefällige Gedanke heiterte sie für einen Sekundenbruchteil auf, bis ihr wieder der Grund einfiel, warum sie eigentlich darüber nachdachte.

Was vorhin beinahe geschehen war... es durfte eigentlich nicht passieren. Jedes Kind lernte, noch bevor es 5 Jahre alt wurde, sich zu kontrollieren, um sicher zu sein, dass sich das _Mutar_ nicht zur konstanten Gefahr für den Clan entwickelte – die meisten Lebewesen, Feraijen inklusive, haben eine Abneigung dagegen versehentlich von ihren eigenen Stammesangehörigen niedergemetzelt zu werden. 

Die Erste Metamorphose, die einzige bei der man mit keinem Mittel Zeitpunkt, Dauer oder Intensität kontrollieren konnte, fand üblicherweise zwischen dem 15 - 20 Lebensjahr statt. Ihre eigene lag schon mehrere Jahre zurück und konnte nicht als Entschuldigung für diese Entgleisung dienen.

_Das junge Katzenweibchen lief durch den Dschungel. Es hinterfragte nicht den glücklichen Zufall, der ihren verhassten Jäger auf eine andere Art der Jagd gelockt hatte, bevor er sich an ihre Verfolgung machen konnte. Muskeln streckten sich unter schwarzem, samtigem Pelz, beförderten den geschmeidigen Körper in immer schnelleren Tempo tiefer in den dunklen Wald._

_//Grünes Licht/Weiches Moos/Hitze/Vogelgesang/Tiergeruch/Feuchtigkeit// _

_Farben, Gerüche, Laute stürmten auf ungeübte Sinne ein und erweckten kurz den Teil, der noch humanoide Erinnerungen bewahrte. Erweckten schnell verblassende Erinnerungen an die Zeit **davor**. Heute? Gestern? Daran, dass diese Form noch unvertraut und neu war. _

Kit blockte mechanisch die sich überlagernden Erinnerungen, bevor sie noch weiter in das _Mutar_ abschweifen konnten und unterdrückte einen Fluch; diese Gedanken lauerten heute wirklich ungewöhnlich nahe an der Oberfläche. 

Eine andere Zeit, ein anderes Leben. Sie hatte sich damals lange in der Katzenform verloren, war nicht gealtert, weder in Körper noch in Geist - mit einer Grimasse erinnerte sie sich an ihren anfänglichen Schock, als sie festgesellt hatte, _wie _lange das gewesen war - und verspürte nicht das geringste Verlangen diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen. Die ungewöhnliche lange Verwandlung war zwar alles andere als nachteilig für sie gewesen - sie strich sich unbewusst über eine schwarze Haarsträhne - , aber vielleicht war der Ruf des _Mutar_ in ihrem Blut deswegen heute so stark geworden. 

Es hatte natürlich nichts damit zu tun, dass sie auf sich selbst wütend war und die beiden Saiyajin sie bis aufs Blut irritierten. Gar nichts. Jawohl!

Goku konnte nicht sagen, was sich in diesem Moment in ihrem Kopf abspielte. Vielleicht ging sie den Kampf noch einmal in Gedanken durch. Der finstere Blick, der den Boden fast zu versengen schien, passte auf alle Fälle. Er bildete sich auch ein, zwischen ihren keuchenden Atemzügen ein Art wütendes Knurren zu vernehmen. Son Goku warf einen Blick zu Vegeta, der ein Stück entfernt, mit verschränkten Armen und vollständig unterdrückter Aura, an einem Baum lehnte. Kit hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie noch einen Zuschauer bekommen hatten, aber der Vollblutsaiyajin braucht kein Energiefeld, um zu wissen wo sein Gefährte war - auch wenn er die geistigen Verbindung für mehr Informationen bewusst aktivieren musste. Der Prinz nickte ihm jetzt nur leicht zu und verschwand wieder. Goku lächelte; auch eine Art wissen zu lassen, dass er mit seinem Plan einverstanden war. Er wandte sich wieder der Feraijen zu, deren Atem mittlerweile fast wieder normale Geschwindigkeit erlangt hatte. 

„Kit?"

„Jip?" Sie schaute zu ihm auf.

„Wenn du willst, können wir ab und an ein bisschen gemeinsam trainieren."

Ein ironischer Blick wurde ihm zugeworfen. „Du versuchst meinen Stolz zu schonen, oder? Du meinst: du trainierst mich."

„Ähm ..."

„Schon gut." Wäre das Atmen im Moment nicht so schwierig gewesen, hätte sie tatsächlich gelacht. „Ich nehme das Angebot gerne an." 

Kit lächelte schwach. Sie wäre eine Närrin diese Chance nicht anzunehmen. In diesem Zustand waren ihre Kräfte wirklich ein Witz – seltsam, dass sie das vorher nicht gestört hatte. Sie hatte nicht einmal darauf geachtet; auf etwas, das früher so selbstverständlich wie ihr nächster Atemzug gewesen war. Wie die Zeiten doch die Prioritäten verändern. Vielleicht war es doch einfach die Herausforderung, die zumindest ihren Kampfgeist wieder erweckt hatte. 

Außerdem - mit einem kecken Grinsen meldete sich ihr übliches dreistes Selbst wieder zurück zum Dienst - um sich an Vegeta rächen zu können, würde sie mehr brauchen als die paar Tricks, die ihr im Moment noch geblieben waren. 

_Nutze jede Gelegenheit, die sich dir bietet._ Vielleicht hatte sie nie gelernt vorsichtig zu sein, ein paar andere Lektionen hatten dafür nicht wiederholt werden müssen.

Mit Son Goku zusammen schlenderte sie zurück zum Haus, vernünftigerweise hatten sie sich während des Kampfes ein ganzes Stück davon entfernt, ansonsten hätte vermutlich nicht nur der Schreiner einen neuen Auftrag bekommen.

Goku unterbrach die überraschend gesellige Stille. „Trunks und Goten kommen übrigens in zwei Tagen von ihrem Campingausflug zurück. Mit ihnen kannst du auch trainieren." 

Die Feraijen runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, während sie unwillig an ihrem demolierten Klamotten zupfte. „Wer?"

„Ach, stimmt. Du kennst sie ja nicht. Trunks ist Vegetas Sohn, und Goten ist mein Jüngster."

Kit nickte nachdenklich, eine scheinbar unschuldige Frage folgte „Wie alt sind sie?"

„Siebzehn und sechzehn, Trunks ist ein Jahr älter als Goten. Du wirst sie mögen." 

„Daran zweifele ich nicht." Ein ganzes Sternenreich voller neuer Möglichkeiten tat sich vor funkelnden Bernsteinaugen auf. Ein räuberisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, während sie die Fetzen betrachtete, die von ihrem Trainingsanzug übriggeblieben waren. Vielleicht war es wirklich höchste Zeit für einen neuen Look.

Dem Prinzen der Saiyajin hätten sich bei dem samtweichen Unterton in Kits Stimme vermutlich sämtliche Haare aufgestellt - langsam erkannte er den Ton der meistens bedeutete, dass ein weiteres Damokles Schwert freudig über seinem Kopf festgezurrt wurde.

Hätte Son Goku den grüblerischen Gesichtsausdruck der Feraijen in diesem Moment gesehen... vielleicht hätte sogar _er _es sich überlegt, ihr die Chance zu geben mit den Teenagern alleine zu sein. 

Leider meinte das Schicksal es in letzter Zeit nicht besonders gut mit Vegeta.

tbc

- - -

*sich unter dem Tisch versteckt* Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat!! War ewig nicht mit dem Kapitel zufrieden und hab´ es ein paar Mal umgeschrieben ^^; 

Ist es arg wirr? Ich habe eine Schwäche für Verwandlungen... und auch eine ausgeprägte für Geschichten, deren Inhalte etwas "dark" sind - solange ein Happy End damit verbunden ist!

Sind meine ersten zaghaften Minischritten in dieser Richtung erträglich? Bin ein wenig unsicher *sniffel* 

Keine Sorge, mein Grundton wird sich natürlich nicht ändern... kann gar nicht anders ^^ (auch wenn ich überlege Kit eine teilweise düstere Vergangenheit zu verpassen... glaube ich nicht, dass das meinem kleinen Trotzkopf schaden würde *sich schnell vor einer fauchenden Kit versteckt* ) 

Über Eure Meinungen, Kritiken, Anregungen etc. würde ich mich (wie immer ^.~) sehr freuen!!


	5. Hund und Katz´

Kapitel 5 Hund und Katz´

An einem regnerischen Nachmittag erfüllte Ruhe und Frieden die Capsule Corp., bis...

"_VEEGEEEETAAAAA_!!!"

Der ohrenzerreißende Schrei erschütterte das Haus bis in die Grundfesten. 

"DU MIESER-"

Das nachfolgende Wort wurde dankenswerterweise durch ein schlagendes Geräusch, das ein weiteres Beben durch das Gebäude schickte, übertönt. Ein wütender Wirbelwind stürmte auf direktem Weg zu den Trainingsräumen. 

Dieses Mal würde sie ihn wirklich umbringen! _U´tein_ hin oder her. Bindungsstein hin oder her. Und wenn sie selbst dabei draufginge, sie würde diesen verfluchten Saiyajin hängen, vierteilen, kochen und häuten!  

Vegetas letzter Auftrag hatte das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen gebracht. Kit hob eine leicht schlammverschmierte Hand, um sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, während sie keuchend für ein paar Sekunden stehen blieb und die Umgebung sondierte. Die Tür zum Trainingsraum flog mit genauso viel Wucht wie die Haustür wieder zu, als sie entdeckte, dass ihr Widersacher nicht anwesend war. 

Sonst verbrachte ihre königliche Nervensäge seine gesamte Freizeit hier, und wenn sie ihn einmal freiwillig sehen wollte, förmlich drauf _brannte_... Unwillkürlich ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Zumindest ihre linke, in der rechten stieß sie auf Widerstand und warf einen Blick nach unten.

Ein mitgenommen aussehendes Päckchen tropfte unschuldig vor sich hin. Sie schnaubte unwirsch, als ein mittlerweile wohlvertrautes Ziehen in ihren Gedanken sie daran erinnerte, dass sie ihren Auftrag _immer noch_ nicht erledigt hatte.   $§%§&§!)/%%!!!- Bindungsstein!!!!

- - - _3 Stunden früher_ - - - 

Eine in Jeans und T-Shirt gekleidete Gestalt machte sich unüberhörbar grummelnd auf den Weg, um die vom Prinz aller Sadisten - Verzeihung -  aller Saiyajin auferlegte kleine Besorgung zu erledigen. Innerlich mit sich selbst eindeutig einer Meinung drüber, dass sie es definitiv nicht verdiente, wie eine Dienstmagd behandelt zu werden. Dass sie de facto nach feraijischem Recht und Brauch im Moment wesentlich weniger Rechte und mehr Gehorsamspflicht als jede Dienstmagd der Welt hatte, ignorierte Kit - wie 99 % der Zeit - in ihrer inneren Empörung wohlweislich. Leider sah der Bindungsstein das - wie 100% der Zeit - ein wenig anders, vor allem wenn die Aufforderung als direkter Befehl formuliert war und ausnahmsweise keinen Interpretationsspielraum ließ. _Geh_, _hol ab_ und _bring mir_, war zum persönlichen Leidwesen der verärgerten Feraijen wirklich hieb- und stichfest. Hoffentlich war das nur ein Zufallstreffer gewesen, denn wenn Vegeta wirklich dahinter gekommen war, wie der Bindungsstein zu handhaben war... Die Ki-Tänzerin verharrte mitten im Weg, als dieser erschreckende Gedanke langsam an die Oberfläche stieg. Sie hatte es tunlichst vermieden, dem Saiyajin mitzuteilen, dass sie, wenn er ihr befahl zu springen - im wörtlichem Sinne - zweifellos wie ein Gummiball durch das Haus hüpfen würde - entweder freiwillig oder von den Energieladungen des Bindungssteins gejagt. Vor allem, weil der saiyajinische Prinz vermutlich genau das ausprobieren würde ...  Ihr Hals fühlte sich beim Schlucken plötzlich erschreckend trocken an. _Das_ war eindeutig eine sehr unerfreuliche Vorstellung. 

Vorhin hatte sie sich aus purem vernunftgesteuertem Instinkt gefügt. Natürlich widerwillig... aber die mangelnde Neugier daran herauszufinden, wie man sich als von Energieentladungen gegrillte Feraijen fühlte, hatte wirklich effektiv für ihre Einwilligung gesorgt. Auch wenn sie es natürlich vor dem Saiyajin mit den Worten "habe im Moment sowieso nichts besseres vor" gerechtfertigt hatte. 

Der unschuldige graue Stein, den sie auf ihrem weiteren Weg vor sich hertrat, war bestens über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt im Allgemeinen und die von Vegeta im Besonderen informiert, als er schließlich am Straßenrand wieder zur Ruhe kam, während Kit ihr "Gespräch" mit einer Coladose fortsetzte. 

Nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch die lästige Angelegenheit durch einen kleinen Flug zu verkürzen, erhielt die Coladose zusätzlich intensiven Aufklärungsunterricht über die Gemeinheit des Universums. Kits Distanzierung vom Boden war sehr kurz gewesen... Verstohlen massierte die Feraijen die schmerzende Stelle direkt am Ende ihrer Wirbelsäule. Der elende Bindungsstein schien heute wirklich verflucht pedantisch zu sein. Vier Kilometer später verfluchte Kit ihr Pech mit steigender Inbrunst. Dass Vegeta ausgerechnet "geh" in seiner Formulierung verwenden musste... 

Erstaunlicherweise verbesserte sich Kits Laune, während sie weiter vor sich hintrottete. Niemand hatte schließlich etwas von geh _schnell_ gesagt. Das bisschen Trotz tröste ihre angeschlagene Würde ungemein und - wenn sie auch nie zugeben würde - auf eine verdrehte Weise war es _tatsächlich_ ein ganz netter kleiner Spaziergang. Die Sonne schien, die paar Wolken am Horizont bereiteten ihr kein Kopfzerbrechen und wie schlimm konnte es schon werden, ein bereitgelegtes Paket von einer Farm in der Nähe abzuholen? Bis sie schließlich bei dem kleinen, etwas auswärts gelegenen Farmhaus ankam, summte sie sogar fröhlich vor sich hin. Hauptsächlich G-Dur ... etwa in der Art von "_ge_grillt- _ge_hängt- _ge_vierteilt..."

Sie _hätte_ es wirklich besser wissen müssen, als sich von dem friedlichen Tag einlullen zu lassen. 

Nachdem Kit das Päckchen von dem Farmer aufgesammelt hatte - dieser freundliche Mensch drückte es ihr mit einem unverständlichen Grunzen in die Hand und schlug ihr mit derselben Bewegung die Tür vor der Nase zu -, drehte sie sich um und... 

... stand IHM gegenüber. 

Noch bevor die zierliche Feraijen genau wusste was geschah, beförderten ihre Instinkte sie auf den nächstbesten Baum. 

Erst als sie sicher, wenn auch etwas unwürdig, in fünf Metern Höhe saß, war ihr Verstand freundlicherweise bereit wieder einzusetzen - begleitet von einer leichte Schamröte, als sie die Ursache ihrer Fluchtinstinkte identifizierte.

Unter ihr schnüffelte ein haariges Monster an dem Päckchen, das sie in ihrer Eile hatte fallen lassen, knurrte, sabberte und geiferte. Alles mit sehr viel Inbrunst. 

Der nachfolgende Abscheuschauer schüttelte Kit so heftig, dass sie fast von ihrem sicheren Sitz in der Astgabel fiel. 

Ein... - innerlich schüttelte sie es vor Abneigung schon bei dem Wort -  ein _Hund. _

Ein _Hund_, der freundlich und anhaltend zu ihr nach oben knurrte und offensichtlich von Herzen hoffte, dass die "Katze" beschloss sich wieder in die Reichweite seiner Kiefer zu begeben.

Nun, diesen Gefallen würde sie ihm gewiss nicht erweisen. Es stimmte nicht gerade mit ihrer Tagesplanung überein, die nächsten paar Stunden damit zu verbringen, sich von einem _Hund_ zerfleischen zu lassen. Der übrigens nicht so aussah, als ob er _irgendeine_ Mahlzeit - inklusive ganzer Rinder und mittelgroßer Dinosaurier - in seinem Leben versäumt hätte. Das Monster war mindestens doppelt so schwer wie sie und reichte mit Leichtigkeit bis über ihre Hüfte! Und es sah nicht so aus, als ob es einen kleinen Katzensnack verschmähen würde... so als kleines Häppchen für Zwischendurch.

Aber was machte sie sich eigentlich darüber Gedanken? Sie war hier oben sicher und konnte verschwinden wann immer sie wollte.

Mit einem überheblichem Grinsen streckte die athletische Feraijen dem Tier die Zunge raus und suchte sich einen netten Platz, um von ihrem Ast einfach über den nächsten Zaun zu hüpfen... als ihr das verdammte Päckchen wieder einfiel. Das Päckchen, das sich jetzt Meter unter ihr, in den Pfoten des riesigen, sabbernden Monsters befand. Dem Bindungsstein ging es übrigens ähnlich, wenn sie das leicht _auffordernde_ Ziehen in ihren Knochen richtig interpretierte...

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Zwei Drittel der Aufgabe waren erfüllt, das sollte doch wohl reichen. Sie würde einfach später wieder kommen und -

"!!"

Etwas wie ein elektrischer Schlag hatte sie gerade durchzuckt. _So _fühlte sich das also an... Vorhin hatte Freund Bindungsstein nur ihren Flug unterbrochen, indem er ihre Kontrolle über ihr Ki unterbrochen hatte. Aber andererseits... sie war Feraijen und Tänzerin, sie konnte ohne weiteres - selbst ohne Ki-Kraft - mehrere Meter weit springen. Den kleinen elektrischen Schlag würde sie leicht verkraften. 

Und hopp -

"....MISTMISTMISTMIST!!!!"

Der Absprungversuch sorgte dafür, dass sie ihre Absichten gründlich überdachte... Es _hat_ einen gewissen lehrreichen Effekt, wenn man in 5 Meter Höhe an einem Ast hängt, sich vor Schmerzen krümmt und bei jedem Blick nach unten ein zähnestarrendes Maul nach seinen Füssen springen sieht...

Na gut, ein kleiner Ki-Strahl, nur um das Biest zu erschrecken - 

"GNGH!"Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen, als der nachfolgende Schmerz sie beinahe erneut von ihrem Ast riss.__

_Was zur Hölle?_

_Ooh._ Vegeta hatte als Abschiedsgruß hinterhergebrüllt "Benimm dich anständig!".

Anscheinend gehörte es nicht zum anständigen Verhalten, dass man einen Hund leicht angrillte.

Und was nun? Sie konnte anscheinend nicht einfach verschwinden. Der Bindungsstein fing jedes Mal an sie zu rösten, wenn sie auch nur ernsthaft daran dachte, Vegetas Order zu ignorieren und das Päckchen einfach dem hässlichen Köter zu überlassen. 

Leider traute sie sich jedoch auch nicht wieder auf den Boden, um das Päckchen aus den Fängen des riesigen Tieres zu retten. Natürlich nur, weil sie dem liebem Tierchen keinen Schaden zufügen wollte.... kein weiterer Zusammenhang mit ihren gesträubten Nackenhaaren.

Vier weitere vorsichtige Annäherungen an den Gedanken das Päckchen einfach Päckchen sein zu lassen ... "da ist kein Päckchen, da ist KEIN... AU!"... brachten ihr nur leichte Kopfschmerzen ein. Mit einem Knurren machte die Tänzerin es sich schließlich auf dem Ast bequem und beobachtete leise fluchend den Hund dabei, wie dieser das Päckchen mit viel Hingabe vergrub. Nicht ohne sie alle paar Minuten mit einem heiseren Knurren und einem berechnenden Blick daran zu erinnern, dass er nur auf sie wartete. Nettes Tier, mindestens ebenso charmant wie Vegeta...

Es war eine sehr wütende Feraijen, die einige Zeit später wieder den Baum nach unten kletterte, als der plötzlich einsetzende Platzregen nach immerhin nur 30 Minuten Baumexil dafür sorgte, dass der Hund sich in seine trockene Hütte verzog...

- - -  - - - 

Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass Kit dank Vegetas letztem Auftrag einen wundervollen Nachmittag verbracht hatte und nun die besten Absichten hatte ihm von Herzen dafür zu... danken. 

Die Feraijen hegte nicht mehr den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass der Saiyajin-Prinz sich über den natürlichen Widerwillen aller Mitglieder ihrer Rasse gegen diese pelzbedeckten, sabbernden Viecher im Klaren war. Sie hatte _viel_ Zeit gehabt, um darüber nachzudenken. Apropos Vegeta...

"WO STECKST DU, BASTARD?"

Die Feraijen stürmte - eine Tropfenspur hinter sich herziehend - durch das Haus, bis sie die Ursache ihres Wutausbruchs entspannt auf seinem Lieblingssessel im Wohnzimmer sitzend erspähte. Dem warmen Wohnzimmer. Dem bequemen Wohnzimmer. Dem _trockenen _Wohnzimmer. 

Kurz bevor sich das mittlerweile nur zu gut vertraute Ziehen in ihren Knochen melden konnte, schleuderte Kit, noch mitten in der Bewegung, das kleine Paket Richtung Vegeta. 

Auftrag erledigt. 

Zu ihrem höchsten Bedauern fing er es ohne Mühe auf, bevor es ihn am Kopf treffen konnte, aber immerhin hatte sie die Genugtuung einige Wassertropfen und Schlammspritzer auf seiner Haut landen zu sehen. Dass sich diesmal kein Teil von Kit damit aufhielt, das Glitzern von Wassertropfen auf perfekten Muskeln und geschmeidiger Bronzehaut zu bewundern, war ein unfehlbarer Indikator für ihren Zorn. Schlitternd kam sie direkt vor dem Prinzen zum Stehen und begann *räusper* eine gesittete Diskussion. 

"DU ELENDER MISTKERL! DU WUSSTEST GENAU, DASS SIE EINEN **_HUND_** HA.."

Plötzlich rüttelten zwei Kleinigkeiten an ihrem Unterbewusstsein und sorgten dafür, dass sie mitten im Wort in ihrer Tirade abbrach. Zum einen rief sich in ihr Gedächtnis, dass sie im Gang  im Vorbeistürmen zwei vollgestopfte Rucksäcke gesehen hatte und zum anderen hatte sie den nagenden Eindruck, dass sie von jemandem beobachtet wurde. Und damit meinte sie nicht den selbstzufrieden grinsenden Kerl vor ihr. Langsam drehte sie sich um.

Vor ihr, auf der Couch, saß eine Teenagerausgabe von Son Goku und ein Jemand der viel Ähnlichkeit mit Bra und eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit Vegeta aufwies. Ohne Zweifel Tunks und Goten. Beide starrten sie an, als ob ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. 

Soviel zu dem Thema _guter_ erster Eindruck bei hübschen Jungs.

Kit schloss kurz ergeben die Augen. _O Pech, wo warst du nur in den letzten fünf Sekunden?_

Na gut, dann eben einfach geradewegs voraus in das Desaster. Was erforderte diese Situation? Ah, genau. 

„Hallo, ich bin Kit." Ein liebliches, unschuldiges Lächeln erschien innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils auf ihrem Gesicht.

Goten und Trunks starrten aus weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Person, die gerade das Zimmer gestürmt hatte. Die Person, die Vegeta -Vegeta! - mit einem Paket beworfen hatte, angebrüllt hatte und noch nicht als Häufchen Asche den Fußboden bedeckte. Die unbeschreibbar _weibliche_ Person. Die weibliche, _tropfende_ Person.

In der nachfolgenden verblüfften Pause kam Kit sich bestimmt nicht wie ein Vollidiot vor und fühlte sich auch bestimmt nicht so. Mit zerrissenen Sachen, klatschnass und mit Blättern und Stöckchen im Haar, wies sie natürlich auch nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit einer aus dem Irrenhaus entlaufen Verrückten auf. Der langsam stellenweise an ihr herunterfließende Schlamm - hauptsächlich vom Ausgraben des Päckchen und der erneuten Flucht vor dem Monster - trug natürlich auch kein bisschen zu diesem Bild bei... 

Vermutlich sollte sie auch noch _dankbar_ sein, dass sie mitten im Satz abgebrochen hatte und sich noch nicht darüber beschwert hatte, dass sie gerade eine halbe Stunde auf einem Baum festgesessen hatte. _Bei allen Planeten, Vegeta, dafür wirst du zahlen_. 

Sie konnte sein arrogantes Grinsen förmlich hinter sich spüren.

Nachdem sie keine Antwort von den Beiden erhielt, beschloss sie es noch einmal zu versuchen. Ab einem gewissen Punkt _kann _es einfach nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Nass und schlammbedeckt wie sie war, konnte sie nur hoffen, dass die Toleranzgrenze der Halbsaiyajin in Bezug auf das äußere Erscheinungsbild... Moment mal. Nass? Mit einem kurzen Blick nach unten, musterte sie ihr T-Shirt. Ihr nasses T-Shirt. Ihr nasses, _an ihr klebendes_ T-Shirt. Ein Glimmen erschien in ihren Augen. Es waren _Jungs_, nicht wahr? 

"Entschuldigt, ich sehe bestimmt furchtbar aus." Die Pose, mit der Kit kunstvoll ihre nassen Haare zurückstrich, hätte jede Teilnehmerin an einem Wet-T-Shirt-Wettbewerb vor Neid erblasen lassen.

Der fixierte Blick ihrer Opfer und das hastige Kopfschütteln, das auf ihre kleine Performance erfolgte, sorgte dafür, dass ihr Lächeln sich verbreiterte. Von der Zufriedenheit, die durch das förmlich fühlbare Aufziehen der Schlechtwetterfront in ihrem Rücken verursacht wurde, gar nicht zu reden. Ihr wiederkehrendes Selbstvertrauen sorgte dafür, dass sie vor weiblichem Charme nur so glühte. 

Trunks und Goten schluckten trocken. Vor ihnen stand jemand, der aussah wie eine Nymphe, sie anlächelte wie ein Engel und mit jedem Wort und Blick dafür sorgte, dass sie sich fühlten, als ob sie der Mittelpunkt der Welt wären. Ein Traum wurde wahr. 

Für Vegeta zweifellos ein Alptraum.

Kit war sehr zufrieden mit sich als sie sich nach kurzer Zeit in ihr Zimmer aufmachte. Die beiden Jungen reagierten auf ihre Reize, wie Bienen auf Honig. 

Nur... es gab ihr etwas zu denken, dass sie aufeinander ebenso reagierten. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich zufällig berührten zog eine leichte Röte über ihre Wangen und ihre Aura... 

_O Mann_. Sie blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen, als sie der offensichtlichen Schluss mit der Gewalt eines Blitzschlags traf. _O nein, nicht **schon** wieder!_ Das fröhliche Funkeln in ihren Augen kühlte sich um etliche Grad ab. Das war fies! Das war unfair! Das war eindeutig gemein!! Was für ein Gott lenkte eigentlich die Geschicke dieser Welt? Hielt er nichts von Frauen?

_Aber..._ das Feuer kehrte langsam in ihre Augen zurück, als sie ihr etwas einfiel... Das eine bedeutete ja schließlich nicht, dass das andere ausgeschlossen war. Saiyajin waren sehr _vielseitig_ in dieser Beziehung... Nun, keine Rasse konnte _nur_ schlechte Eigenarten haben.

Außerdem, die zwei Süßen waren _noch nicht_ zusammen, dafür reagierten sie zu... schüchtern, als ob sie Angst hätten, dass der andere etwas merken könnte. Seltsam, aber irgendwie niedlich. 

Kit krauste die Stirn. Davon würde sie sich nicht aufhalten lassen. Sie _waren_ eindeutig an ihr interessiert. Dem Spaß stand also nichts ernsthaft im Weg. Außerdem - der schwache Hauch von Gewissensbissen wurde sofort ertränkt - sie würde keine große Irritation für diese aufkeimende Beziehung sein. Ein paar Monate und sie wäre wieder vollständig aus ihren Leben verschwunden. Einer der Jungs bzw. beide wären um ein paar Erfahrungen reicher. _Vor allem in Bezug auf Ehrlichkeit und Manipulation, nicht wahr?_ Betroffen hielt sie den Atem an. Vielleicht sollte sie doch nicht...

Sie linste noch einmal über das Geländer in den Raum zurück. Gerade rechtzeitig, um mitzubekommen, wie Vegeta das Paket öffnete. "Irgendjemand Lust auf Steak?"

_Steak - Hund_..._ Hund - Steak ..._ Das Geländer splitterte unter ihren Fingernägeln, als ihr Gehirn die Worte verarbeitete, die ihr feines feraijisches Gehör aufgefangen hatte. Das Licht in ihren Augen loderte mit der Gewalt eines Infernos auf. O ja ... _sie _würde viel _Spaß_ haben.

---

tbc

*Puh* das war schwer... Ich kam echt in Versuchung die erste Begegnung von Trunks, Goten und Kit elegant und scheinheilig einfach unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen... Gut *gesteh* ... ich habe mich auch jetzt noch ziemlich darum gedrückt. Kann nicht behaupten, dass die Jungs viel Text haben  ^.~

Ah, genau: starten wir eine kleine Umfrage: Würde Euch ein klein wenig G/T in meiner Geschichte gefallen? ... Gods, ich muss größenwahnsinnig werden; als ob mich Geta, Goku und Kit nicht schon genug beschäftigen würden... aber vielleicht... nur vielleicht... könnte es sein, dass eine gewisse Schreiberin da schon eine schwache Idee im Hinterkopf hat (allerdings auch null Skrupel, das jederzeit zu ändern, wenn eine neue Idee lockt)... Ähm, Ihr habt doch nichts gegen lange Geschichten? 

*sich verbeugt* *all ihre lieben reviewer abknuddelt* Hm, 1 Uhr 30 *gähn*... Was soll´s? *sich an die einzelreviews macht* 

@Blackangelgirl: *smile* ich schätze Deine Frage hat sich innerhalb des Kapitels beantwortet - oder wird sich beantworten, je nachdem ob Du zuerst hierher gescrollt bist oder nicht (bin mies, gell?) ^.~

@Lady Dragon: viel Ärger auf ALLE zukommen.... Hm *unschuldig schau*  Iiiich? Dem armen Vegeta Ärger verursachen? Die friedliche Kit auf die Palme bringen? Nervös pochende Schläfenadern bewirken? Nicht doch.... *hehehe* 

@cat-68: Herzklopfen? Kit? ... *seeeehr unschuldig pfeift*

@ Angel Vegeta: *extraknuddel* "Plappere" ruhig so viel Du willst ^^ Ich liiiiiebe lange reviews (gut, alle Arten von reviews, aber die langen mag ich besonders ^^) und dass meine fis zu Deinen allerliebsten gehört * vor freude rot leucht*... Mit dem klein wenig yaoi mehr, werde ich mir Mühe geben *V/G ebenfalls über alles liebt*. Ich habe da ein Kapitelchen in Planung, das Dir wirklich gefallen dürfte ^^ Ich schätze, ich werde Deine Geduld bis dahin allerdings noch ein wenig strapazieren *lieb schau* Akzeptabel?  

So, und jetzt eine gute Nacht für dieses Mal! *jetzt wirklich müde ist* Ein Glück, dass morgen... ähm... heute Feiertag ist ^^ 


	6. Saiyajin und Feraijen

Kapitel 6 Saiyajin und Feraijen

Ein Bett. Ein Ort der Entspannung. Der Ruhe. Des Friedens. 

Ein Ort vielfältiger Möglichkeiten und unzähliger Freuden.

Ein Ort der... Frustration. 

Mit einem Fluch schlug Vegeta die mitternachtsschwarzen Laken zurück und setzte sich halb auf. Er verzichtete darauf das Licht anzuschalten. Zum einen war die Nachtsicht aller Saiyajin ausgezeichnet und zum anderen... 

Zum anderen litt der Prinz aller Saiyajin an Kopfschmerzen. Der schlimmsten Art. 

_Personeninduziert._

Im Moment saß Vegeta zu seinem Leidwesen ohne Kakarott in seinem breiten Bett -normalerweise Quelle der eben genannten vielfältigen Möglichkeiten und unzähligen Freuden- und fragte sich intensiv, warum in drei Teufels Namen er die Ursache nicht einfach beseitigte. 

Es wäre ganz einfach. Er müsste sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen und das Biest umbringen. Ein paar Worte und dieser seltsame Edelstein, den der Clanführer ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte, würden in diesem Fall reichen und diese kleine Landplage würde mit fliegenden Fahnen zu ihrem Clan zurückkehren. 

Vermutlich war genau das der Grund. Auf jeder dieser Fahnen würde "Sieg" stehen. In großen, leuchtenden Buchstaben. 

Verflucht wollte er sein, wenn _er_ derjenige war, der klein beigab.

Vegeta massierte mit langsamen Bewegungen seine Schläfen. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass das Weib ihren Trotz aufgeben würde. Aber sie war jetzt seit drei Wochen fester Bestandteil seines Lebens - drei wirklich nervtötende Wochen - und von Respekt oder Ehrerbietung ihm gegenüber keine Spur. 

Das war natürlich Kakarotts Schuld. Der Baka kam jedes Mal dazwischen, wenn er auch nur in Versuchung kam handgreiflich zu werden. Sein Geliebter schien einen Narren an der Feraijen gefressen zu haben und hatte ein bemerkenswertes Gefühl für das _richtige _Timing entwickelt. Wobei das "richtig" bei nächster Gelegenheit einmal gründlich zur Diskussion gestellt werden sollte...

Andererseits... wenn Vegeta sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich war... er hatte _Zweifel_, dass er der zierlichen Feraijen etwas antun konnte. 

Das trug zu einem nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil zu seinen Kopfschmerzen bei. Er konnte das kleine Biest mittlerweile tatsächlich_ leiden_.

Nicht viel. 

Ein bisschen.

Irgendwie.

Mit einem Stöhnen warf sich Vegeta auf den Bauch. Er musste zugeben, dass er mit der Zeit eine Art perverse Neugier daran entwickelt hatte, wie sie seine Befehle befolgte. Sie war gut im Einhalten _des Wortes_, dass war keine Frage. Die Göre schaffte es nur jedes Mal es sehr großzügig zu... _interpretieren_. 

Seine Kopfschmerzen erfuhren neuen Auftrieb, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie seine letzte Anordnung befolgt worden war. 

Er hatte einen wirklich eindeutigen Befehl erteilt - voller Selbstvertrauen darauf, dass er endlich hinter das Geheimnis gekommen war, wie man mit ihr umgehen musste. Der Prinz erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie selbstgefällig er geäußert hatte "Wasch die Brustpanzer und räum sie auf". 

Es konnte einfach nichts passieren. Das Material der Spezialpanzer konnte selbst schwachen Attacken standhalten und war mehr als nur _ein wenig _strapazierfähig. Eine Mammutherde könnte auf ihnen Tango tanzen und würde keinen einzigen Kratzer hinterlassen. Es gab einfach _keine _Möglichkeit ihnen bei einer Reinigung Schaden zuzufügen. 

Er war so selbstzufrieden gewesen. So _sicher_.

Leider wurde seinem in dieser Beziehung lernunwilligen Bewusstsein wieder einmal bewiesen, dass viele Unmöglichkeiten nach einer Kollision mit einem gewissem feraijischem Unsicherheitsfaktor dazu neigten das "Un" zu verlieren und sich in Möglichkeiten zu verwandeln. 

Sein zufriedenes Grinsen war in dem Moment verschwunden, als er sich den Brustpanzern wieder gegenübersah. Sie _waren _zweifellos blitzsauber. Sie waren_ auch _aufgeräumt. Sie _waren_ jedoch _auch_ nur noch etwa ein Drittel so groß wie zuvor, gerade noch für Bra passend.

Er hatte 2 Stunden und die Hilfe sämtlicher Forschungsangestellten der Capsule Corp. gebraucht, um herauszufinden, wie die Feraijen es geschafft hatte Anzüge, die sich auf Ozaru-Größe ausdehnen konnten, auf Kindergröße zu schrumpfen. Die Antwort war verblüffend einfach: sie hatte ein Netz aus Ki-Energie verwendet, um sie zu trocknen, und es einfach "zugezogen". 

_Natürlich_ hatte sie es sofort rückgängig gemacht, als er sie aufgefordert hatte. Das lapidare "ich dachte, es ist so einfacher sie aufzubewahren" hätte beinahe ihr Ende bedeutet - zum ungefähr dritten Mal an diesem Tag. Vegeta war nur zu gut bewusst, dass sie seinen Gang zu den Forschungslaboren mit einem maliziösen Lächeln beobachtet hatte... aber selbstverständlich war Kakarott dazwischen gekommen. 

Zeit zum _Training_. 

Noch etwas, das ihn zur Weißglut trieb.

Der Satansbraten trainierte mit **_seinem_** Kakarott. Er war damit einverstanden gewesen, aus gänzlich egoistischen Gründen zugegeben. Seiner Ansicht nach wäre es schon ein Wunder, wenn sie nach Kakarotts Vorstellung von _Training_ überhaupt noch laufen konnte. Sein sonst so verspielter Geliebter war, wenn es ums Kämpfen ging, so Saiyajin wie nur irgend möglich. Was bedeutete, dass er Kit bis an ihr Maximum bringen würde und wenn sie sich auf dem Zahnfleisch dorthin schleppte. 

Was wiederum für Vegeta eine einfache Rechnung bedeutet: Kit im Training = Kit minus Energie = Kit minus _Interpretations_fähigkeiten = zufriedenes Leben.

Taktische Kriegsführung mit besten Erfolgsaussichten. 

Leider musste in der Reihe der Gleichheitszeichen irgendwo ein fundamentaler Fehler liegen und bedauerlicherweise war Vegeta im Moment nicht in der Lage ihn näher einzugrenzen.

Zumindest war es keine Frage des Trainings. Denn Kakarott sorgte tatsächlich dafür, dass Kit bis an ihre Grenzen ging und fast auf dem Zahnfleisch aus dem Gravitationsraum kroch - auch wenn er nur ihre Kampfkünste und nicht ihre Ki-Fähigkeiten trainierte. Die feraijische Nervensäge hielt sich dabei allerdings erstaunlich gut. 

Zumindest meistens. 

Ein hämisches Grinsen vertrieb für ein paar Sekunden die kopfschmerzinduzierten Falten auf seiner Stirn, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie am ersten Tag gleich beim Betreten des Trainingsraumes platt auf dem Bauch gelandet war. 

Gravitationsschwellen konnten etwas sehr heimtückisches sein. 100fache Erdanziehung hatte Kit so erfolgreich festgehalten wie Superkleber und sie so würdevoll aussehen lassen wie eine Fliege, die gerade von einer Zeitung an die Wand genagelt worden war. Ein Bild für die Götter. Vegeta wünschte wirklich, er hätte ein Foto davon...

Für die beiden Saiyajin waren 100 g so gut wie nichts; untere Grenze, wenn sie dort trainierten, vermutlich hatte Kakarott deswegen nicht gedacht, dass Kit Probleme damit haben könnte. Aber noch bevor dieser die Gravitation hatte reduzieren können, war sie wieder auf die Beine gekommen. 

Vegeta schüttelte mit extrem unwilliger Bewunderung den Kopf, als er sich erinnerte. Ihre Lippe hatte von dem heftigen Aufprall geblutet und ihre Knie waren mehr als nur ein bisschen wacklig gewesen, aber sie hatte sich so aufrechtgehalten wie eine Gerte. Ihre Ki-Energie hatte sie umflackert, aber sie hatte gelacht, es mit einem Achselzucken abgetan und einen verblüfften Kakarott um den Beginn des Trainings gebeten. Sie war stur wie eine Saiyajin. 

Verdammt, das war ein Kompliment. Sie hatte tatsächlich _Rückgrat_.

Unmutsfalten fraßen sich wieder tief in seine Stirn, als lange verschüttete Erinnerungen wach wurden. 

"_Es gibt kein Volk, das lästiger ist. Keines, das weniger berechenbar ist. Aber auch keines mit dem Auseinandersetzungen mehr Spaß machen." _ Das hatte Vegeta no Ou vor langer Zeit gesagt. 

Damals hatte Vegeta gemeinsam mit seinem Vater beobachtet, wie Mitglieder des Ersten Clans nach einem Auftritt ihre Zelte wieder abbrachen. "_Man muss nur wissen, wie man mit ihnen umgeht."_ Der König hatte dabei ein Funkeln in den Augen gehabt, vermutlich darauf beruhend, dass er kurz vorher etliche Juwelen von einem der Feraijen gewonnen hatte. Dieser prüfte zu diesem Zeitpunkt zum siebten Mal fassungslos sein manipuliertes Kartenspiel und fragte sich verzweifelt, wie der König es geschafft hatte etwas zu finden, das gar nicht da gewesen war...

Der Prinz hatte noch schwache Erinnerungen daran, dass sein eigener Vater früher sogar Feraijen zum Auftritt in den Königspalast eingeladen hatte. Ein Spektakel wie kein zweites. Die geschmeidigen Katzenverwandten waren unvergleichlich in ihren Inszenierungen und verstanden es sogar die mächtigen Saiyajin zu faszinieren. In und _außerhalb_ der Manege...

Sobald die Gaukler wieder abgezogen waren, hatte man selbstverständlich immer eine gründliche Inventur von Mobiliar _und _Personal durchgeführt. Nur um sicher zu gehen.

Die Kopfgeldjagd war schon damals üblich gewesen, wenn auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt eindeutig in spielerischer Form. Vegeta no Ou hatte regelmäßig geflucht (und heimlich gelacht), wenn man ihm als Gastgeschenk seine eigenen Leute übergeben hatte... und ein paar Geschenke seinerseits überreicht.

Mit Freezers Erscheinen hatte sich alles von Grund auf geändert. Schon zu Lebzeiten von Vegeta no Ou waren die Spielregeln des freundlichen Wettstreits grausam entstellt worden. Erbarmungslose Kopfgeldjagd und brutaler Sklavenhandel wurde auf beiden Seiten in erschreckend kurzer Zeit gang und gäbe. 

Freezer hielt diese Katzen für ein nahezu so großartiges Spielzeug wie die Saiyajin. Er hatte sich einige gehalten. Hauptsächlich in Käfigen. Wenn auch, den Gerüchten nach, nicht nur...

Vegeta hatte wenig Grund daran zu zweifeln. Die _Interessen_ dieses kaltblütigen Bastards waren immer weitgestreut und exzessiv gewesen.... 

Mit dem Tod des Königs und der angesehensten Clanführer waren dann die letzten mündlichen Vereinbarungen erloschen, die ein wirklich zügelloses Ausarten verhindert hatten. Die großen, altehrwürdigen (hm... so _würdig_ wie bei Feraijen möglich) Sippen wurden fast vollständig ausgelöscht und die meisten ihrer Führer, Priester, Schamanen und Ki-Meister getötet. 

Nur die kleineren Sippen, von profitgierigen Emporkömmlingen wie Hanek geleitet, waren fast unbeschadet durch Freezers Maschen geschlüpft und hatten dafür ein blutiges Entgelt entrichtet. 

Das, was vorher fast ein Spiel gewesen war, hatte sich sehr schnell in bitteren Ernst verwandelt – jagen oder gejagt werden, töten oder getötet werden. Innerhalb von wenigen Jahren gab es nur noch Hass zwischen den Rassen. 

Hätten die Feraijen einen festen Heimatplaneten gehabt, wäre es ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht besser ergangen als den Saiyajin...

Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf, um sich von den Gedanken an mehrere Jahrzehnte zurückliegende Ereignisse zu befreien. Kurz konzentrierte er sich auf das mentale Band, das ihn mit seinem Gefährten verband und spürte wie das scharfe Gefühl des Verlustes und alten Schmerzes sich zu einem schwachen Schimmer verflüchtigte... und ihn zusätzlich mit dem Wissen zurückließ, dass zumindest einer heute Nacht friedlich schlummerte.

Ein seltenes warmes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Prinzen. Es erstaunte ihn immer noch - selbst nach all diesen Jahren - wie fest die Verbindung war. Er hatte nie erwartet dieses Gefühl kennen zu lernen.

Nicht nach seiner Zeit bei Freezer. 

Nicht nachdem sein gesamtes Volk ausgelöscht worden war.

Nicht einmal nachdem Bulma in sein Leben getreten war. Trotz all ihrer Begabungen, war sie als Mensch nur sehr schwach zu dieser Art der Bindung befähigt gewesen. 

Er hatte nie damit gerechnet... Das Lächeln vertiefte sich noch eine Spur, als er den Gedanken zu Ende führte... aber _wer_ konnte schon mit Kakarott rechnen!

Die Falte erschien erneut an ihrem mittlerweile vertrautem Platz zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, als ihn dieser Gedanke unwillkürlich wieder an Kitsune erinnerte. Sogar das kleine Aas schien darunter zu leiden, dass sie seinen Geliebten in nicht einfach in ihr Feindbild "Saiyajin = Widersacher" einordnen konnte. 

Hm. Geschah ihr Recht. Warum sollten sich ihre Gleichungen behaupten, wenn _seine _scheiterten? 

Die Feraijen waren ebenso langlebig wie die Saiyajin, aber Kit war jung, bestimmt nicht viel älter als zwanzig. Sie wusste vermutlich nicht einmal mehr, dass es früher mehr als nur Abneigung und Hass zwischen Feraijen und Saiyajin gegeben hatte. Und sie gehörte auch noch einem der niederen Clane an. Wenn dieser Hanek ein Indikator für die Ehrenhaftigkeit dieses Clans war...

Er fragte sich wirklich, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, sich ausgerechnet _so jemanden_ ins Haus zu holen. Vor allem, weil dieser spezielle Jemand noch irrationaler und eigensinniger zu sein schien als der Durchschnittsferaijen. 

Eine Schwäche für die kleine Feraijen war wirklich das allerletzte, das er brauchen konnte. Er musste nicht ihre Gedanken lesen können  - bei feraijischen Ki- und Gedankenschilden versagten sogar die ausgeprägten telepathischen Fähigkeiten der königlichen Familie - , um zu wissen, dass sie ihn von Grund auf verabscheute. Auf einen Kontakt, der _eng_ genug war, um diese Abschirmungen zu durchbrechen, konnte er dankend verzichten - unter anderem, weil sie ihm dabei vermutlich ein Messer durch die Rippen treiben würde. 

Na schön. Hübsch war sie ja, das musste er – wenn natürlich auch widerwillig – zugeben. Eine verdammte Schönheit sogar. 

Wenn ihm das auch erst heute Abend wirklich aufgefallen war. Kein bisschen freiwillig und völlig unvorbereitet - wie eigentlich alles, das irgendwie mit Kit zu tun hatte. 

Nach dem Training mit Trunks und Goten am Nachmittag hatte er eigentlich erwartet, dass sie oben in ihrem Zimmer im Halbkoma lag. Schließlich hatte er mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie sie in ihr Zimmer geschwankt war. Bis dorthin hatte seine Rechnung zumindest noch einwandfrei gestimmt, aber am späten Abend war sie ihm dann prompt _munter_ entgegenspaziert. 

Fertig zum Ausgehen. Ein Anblick, den er bestimmt nicht erwartet hatte; sie hatte sonst stur immer nur Trainingsklamotten oder vielleicht gerade einmal Jeans und ein T-Shirts getragen – in letzter Zeit allerdings verdächtig figurbetonend und immer kürzer... 

Sein gedämpftes Stöhnen steigerte sich zu einem Knurren, als er sich erinnerte, wie sie gelächelt hatte, als sie seinen überraschten Blick bemerkt hatte. Dieses Biest wusste genau, wie sie aussah. 

Jeder Mann, sofern er nicht schon drei Tage tot – bei näherer Überlegung bestimmt auch jeder Zombie – hätte sie angestarrt. Das mittelalterliche, geschnürte Oberteil war oben herum eng geschnitten gewesen und hatte genau die hohen festen Brüste und die Wespentaille nachgezeichnet, während der Rest ihres biegsamen Körpers in hautengen, schwarzen Jeans gesteckt hatte. Ein roter Edelstein hatte an ihrem Hals geglitzert und ihre elfenbeinfarbene Haut perfekt zur Geltung gebracht. Die schwarzen Haare waren frei in sanften Locken ihren Rücken hinabgefallen und die rotglänzende Strähnen hatten fast von selbst geleuchtet. Etwas, das ihn plötzlich beunruhigte. Aber er konnte den Finger nicht darauf legen und schließlich hatte er den Gedanken abgeschüttelt, auch wenn er jetzt noch in seinem Hinterkopf bohrte und dem hartnäckigem Druck in seinen Schläfen frohgemut Gesellschaft leistete. Es konnte nichts wichtiges sein, sonst wäre er darauf gekommen. Und wenn das Weibsbild _so _gekleidet war, gab es bestimmt einen aktuelleren Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Er wollte in der Hölle braten - ähm... jetzt gleich -, wenn sie nicht einen Plan verfolgte. Aber sie hatte ihm nur zugenickt, seit Tagen sprach sie ihn gar nicht mehr direkt an – sie schien ihm diese kleine Sache mit dem Hund wirklich übelgenommen zu haben–, und gesagt, dass sie rechtzeitig zum Frühstück machen wieder da sei. Und weg war sie.

Kakarott - dieser Verräter - hatte nur gelacht, als er den perplexen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Prinzen gesehen hatte. Und spöttisch eine Augenbraue gehoben. Manche Verhaltensweisen färbten offensichtlich ab. Seltsamerweise wuchsen in Vegeta Bedenken, ob das in diesem Fall erstrebenswert war...

Der Prinz gab den Kampf gegen die Kopfschmerzen auf und stand auf, um am Fenster etwas Luft zu schnappen. Die kalte Abendluft beruhigte seine turbulenten Gedanken tatsächlich. Bis er etwas sah, dass dafür sorgte, dass sein Kopfschmerzen (personeninduziert) sich zu einer ausgewachsenen Migräne entwickelten (ebenfalls personeninduziert). 

Kit kam von ihrem kleinen Abendausflug zurück ...  Arm in Arm mit Goten und Trunks. 

Vegeta ächzte laut.

***

Etliche Kilometer entfernt beobachtete eine hagere Gestalt nachdenklich eine Ansammlung von verschiedenen Schmerzmitteln, die zum Teil sehr fremdartig aussahen. Nach einiger Zeit wurden schließlich, von einem unbestimmbaren Lauten begleitet, mit schnellen Bewegungen einige Zeilen auf Papier verewigt.

Wenn man ganz genau hinhörte, konnte man fast meinen schadenfrohes Gelächter zu vernehmen... 

- - 

tbc

Vegeta in schwarzen Laken *schnurr* Davon hätte _ich_ gerne ein Bild... *träum*

*räusper* 

Sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber ich hatte eine... hm, gibt es so etwas wie eine _anti_kreative Phase? *überanspruchte delete-Taste tätschelt* Mir gefiel einfach nix, sobald es geschrieben war... im Moment halte ich es für halb erträglich, also werde ich es schnell raufladen, bevor ich meine Meinung wieder ändere!!

@cat-68: Ich? Fieses mit Trunks und Goten? *unschuldig pfeift* Ich bin soooo lieb... zumindest meistens *einen kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch stehenden Vegeta tätschelt*  ^.~

@Wig: Trunks und Goten habe ich für ein paar Kapitel ein bisschen auf die Seite geschoben (ich leide an einem _Zuviel_ an Ideen... ergänzt sich prima damit, dass ich mein Geschreibsel zur Zeit nicht leiden kann *STÖHN*) . Und keine Angst ^^ ich werde sie schon nicht zu sehr quälen. Wer könnte das bei diesen zwei Süßen!?!

@SSJ Sweety: beim nächsten Mal bin ich wieder schneller... hoffe ich!!

@Kali: Danke, danke *verbeug* Ich hoffe Dir gefällt dieser Teil, auch wenn er nicht ganz so witzig geworden ist *schmollt und ihre Musen verflucht* . Und jip, ich bin für Schmeichelein anfällig *blinzel* Anregungen anderer Art mag ich auch sehr ^^

Der Mini-Cliffhanger tut mir leid... 

Okay, ehrlich gesagt nicht ^^ Schließlich will ich doch Euer Interesse wach halten ^.~  und review-Schreiber motivieren!! *sich an Son Gokus Bettelblick versucht* *kläglich scheitert* *trotzdem auf reviews hofft* 


	7. Bohnerwachs und Raumkoordinaten

Bevor mich eine wütende Menge (okay, wohl eher ein Mengchen) lyncht, es kam zu unvorhergesehen Verzögerungen *compy tritt*

Etwa zwei Wochen früher:

Goldmond: Hallo, lieber Computer! Lass uns das Kapitel schnell noch einmal Korrektur lesen.

Compy: Soll die Datei wiederhergestellt werden? 

Goldmond: *??* ... JA!

Compy: Nicht möglich ... Soll die Datei wiederhergestellt werden? 

Goldmond: Ähm … ja? ... Bitte?

Compy: Nicht möglich ... Soll die Datei wiederhergestellt werden? 

Goldmond: JA!! BIIIIIIITTEEEEE!!!

Compy: Nicht möglich ... Soll die Datei wiederhergestellt werden?

Goldmond: *sniff* 

Kapitel 7 Bohnerwachs und Raumkoordinaten

Das Leben ist voll von einfachen Unterfangen, denen niemand weitere Beachtung schenkt. Das Überqueren einer Straße. Das Schließen einer Tür. Das Betreten eines Hauses...

zumindest solange man nicht Vegeta no Ouji heißt und eine Feraijen als mehr oder weniger unfreiwilligen Hausgast sein eigen nennt.

Die Kombination dieser Zustände sorgt zwangsläufig dafür, dass das normale Verhaltensrepertoire beim Betreten eines Hauses - man öffne die Tür, übertrete die Schwelle und schließe die Tür wieder- einige ungewöhnliche _Erweiterungen_ erfährt.

Zum Beispiel wäre bei jedem, der den stolzen Prinzen der Saiyajin heute beim Betreten seines Hauses beobachtet hätte, gewiss eine einzige Frage aufgekeimt: Warum nur wurde bei diesem simplen Vorgang so große Sorgfalt darauf verwendete den unschuldigen Fußboden zu überprüfen? 

Natürlich nur, wenn dieser Beobachter noch nicht von dem kleinen, unerfreulichen Zwischenfall mit dem Bohnerwachs gehört hatte. 

Niemand schießt gerne mit knapp 90 km/h durch den eigenen Hausflur.

Vor allem dann nicht, wenn es einen Zuschauer gibt.

Ganz egal, wie hübsch der Holzboden dabei glänzt. 

Es war purer Zufall gewesen, dass einer der führenden Wissenschaftler der Capsule Corp. in der Nähe gewesen war, als sich das... Missgeschick ereignet hatte. Der gelehrte Mann war durch das bemerkenswerte Schauspiel so aus dem Häuschen gewesen, dass prinzlicher Zorn von Nöten gewesen wäre, um dem erwachenden Forscherdrang Einhalt zu gebieten. Unglücklicherweise war der hoheitliche Grimm zu einem Zeitpunkt, als sich eine wissenschaftliche Intervention noch hätte verhindern lassen, gänzlich mit einem sich schnell entfernenden Zielpunkt (gemeinhin als Kit bekannt) beschäftigt gewesen. 

Bis der Prinz mit viel Ausdauer sein Schicksal und sämtliche anderen Weltraumrassen verwünschend in das Haus zurückgekehrte, hatte sich bereits ein ganze Horde von Erfindern in seinem Flur versammelt, um das wundersame Schmiermittel zu untersuchen. Jeder dieser Forscher wäre bereit gewesen einen Teil seiner Seele zu verkaufen, um die Formel für dieses außergewöhnliche Gleitmittel zu erfahren. 

Ein absolut bezauberndes Geschöpf - das bestimmt vollkommen zu Unrecht von Vegeta angebrüllt wurde!! - hatte ihnen dieses Schicksal erspart und ihnen freundlicherweise ein kleines Fläschchen mit dem Rest der Wunderflüssigkeit zur Verfügung gestellt, zusätzlich zu Tee und Plätzchen.

(Der normale Tagesablauf des gesamten Haushaltes wurde in den folgenden Tagen nur leicht von einer Unmenge von Pralinenschachteln und Blumensträußen beeinträchtigt. Das mittlerweile durch die Türklingel ausgelöste, kaum auffällige Zucken in Vegetas rechtem Augenwinkel sollte innerhalb von einer Woche wieder vollständig verschwunden sein.)

Zum Leidwesen der Wissenschaftler wurden trotz der Probe in diesem Forschungsbereich keine großartigen Fortschritte erreicht - die meisten Bestandteile waren zum größten Teil auf der Erde nicht erhältlich oder nahezu unerschwinglich. Allerdings wurden die frustrierten  Forscher durch eine Diskette, die eine Aufzeichnung des würdelos durch den Hausflur schlitternden Vegeta zeigte, mehr als entschädigt. Auf etlichen Bildschirmen der CC war eine Endlosschleife programmiert worden, um genussvoll in der Slow-motion-Version schwelgen zu können. 

Natürlich ohne das Wissen des Prinzen. Vermutlich verfügte kein existierendes Wesen über eine so stark ausgeprägte Sehnsucht nach einem langsamen, qual- und phantasievollen Tod.

Nicht einmal aufmüpfige Feraijen. 

Um alle Gefahren für sich selbst auszuschließen, hatte Kit vorsorglich noch am selben Tag die Überwachungskamera wieder an ihrem alten Platz montiert. Mittlerweile war Vegeta jedoch mehr als nur ein bisschen irritiert davon, dass seine Angestellten zu lächeln schienen, wenn sie ihn sahen.

Heute jedoch war das Betreten des Flurs gefahrlos. Alles war ruhig und friedlich. 

Irgendwie... beunruhigend. 

Vegeta blieb wachsam als er weiter in sein eigenes Haus vorstieß. Als er über nichts ungewöhnliches stolperte, war er fast enttäuscht. 

Aber nur fast. 

In der Küche entdeckte der Saiyajin auf dem Herd mehrere Töpfe. Der stolze Prinz hielt einen kleinen Sicherheitsabstand, als er den Deckel des größten leicht anhob und vorsichtig hinein spähte.

Kit schien, seit sie akzeptierte hatte, dass sie nicht um das Kochen herumkam, eine gewisse _Begeisterung _innerhalb der Küche entwickelt zu haben. Und noch mehr Freude am Experimentieren.

Es kostete Vegeta immer noch einige Mühe den Tag aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verdrängen, an dem sie beschlossen hatte sich an _Insalata Frutti di mare_ zu versuchen. Zu seinem Bedauern war er ihr mitten in ihren... _Vorbereitungen_ über den Weg gelaufen. Ja, mit viel Phantasie konnte man ihre Tätigkeit durchaus unter dem Begriff "Vorbereitung" einordnen. Es klang eindeutig besser als die Realität.

Die Feraijen war zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf der Suche nach dem geflüchteten Abendessen gewesen - mit einer Harpune. 

Der Prinz war der Ansicht gewesen, dass sie schamlos übertrieb... bis er dem Riesentintenfisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer begegnet war. Der Anblick des sich an der Zimmerdecke festklammernden, sprungbereiten, zwei Meter großen Polypen hatte es mühelos geschafft sich auf Dauer in Vegetas Gedächtnis zu verewigen. 

Danach wurde, aus für Kit völlig unverständlichen Gründen, Meeresfruchtsalat bis auf weiteres vollkommen von der Speisekarte verbannt... und sämtliche restlichen Zutaten aus dem Haus.

Immer noch in einiger Entfernung zu dem potentiell kampfbereiten Inhalt des Topfes schnupperte der Saiyajin misstrauisch. Beinahe hätte er erleichtert geseufzt, als er den Geruch identifizierte. Chili - nicht atmend. Dabei war er heute sogar zwei Stunden früher von der Arbeit zurückgekommen. 

Allerdings war, trotz der neu aufgetretenen Kochbegeisterung und des noch warmen Beweises dafür, immer noch weit und breit kein Zeichen von der Feraijen zu entdecken. 

Kitsune konnte nicht verschwunden sein, zumindest dessen war er sich sicher. Zu den wenigen Informationsbrocken, die der Clanführer ihm widerwillig vorgeworfen hatte, gehörte auch das Wissen, dass Kit ihn ohne seine Zustimmung und den Stein unter _keinen Umständen_ einfach verlassen konnte.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn forschte er nach ihrer Ki-Signatur. 

Er glaubte zwar nicht wirklich, dass sie selbstmordgefährdet war (wohl der einzige Weg dem Bindungsstein ein Schnippchen zu schlagen), nur selbstmörderisch nervtötend... aber sicher war sicher. Die letzten Tage war sie verdächtig friedlich gewesen - Kochexperimente zählten nicht wirklich. 

Ah, da war sie - vor allem daran zu erkennen, dass die Aura zu keinem anderen gehören konnte. Feraijen zeigten keine typische zuordenbare Energieausstrahlung wie andere Rassen; vermutlich ein unentbehrliches Merkmal, wenn häufiger nach Abschluss eines Handels spontane Abwesenheit zu empfehlen war (= renn schneller als dein Handelspartner die Ware überprüfen kann). Die meisten Feraijen hielten diese Geschäfte zweifellos für sehr gelungen, die restlichen Beteiligten... nun, es hat zweifellos Gründe, wenn Mutter Natur es für das Überleben einer Rasse als notwendig erachtet, dass _kein_ Mitglied der _gesamten _Art aufgespürt werden kann.

Vegeta war sich jedoch trotz dieser besonderen Eigenart sicher, dass sie es sein musste. Schließlich war er mit den Energiesignaturen aller anderen Personen, die über ein nennenswertes Energieniveau verfügten, vertraut. Und _wer sonst_ sollte sich in _seinem_ Gravitationsraum aufhalten _ohne_ zu fragen? Aber... 

Irritiert konzentrierte er sich weiter. Sämtliche wahrnehmbaren Energien wirbelten chaotisch durcheinander. Noch chaotischer als erwartet. Und in ihrer Nähe war... niemand.

Was war los? Wie Training fühlte sich das nicht an. Eigentlich interessierte es ihn ja überhaupt nicht. 

... 

.... ....

Na gut, es interessierte ihn doch. Aber nur ein bisschen. 

Ein ganz kleines bisschen. 

Mit einem Knurren beschloss der Prinz sein eigenes Training heute etwas früher als geplant zu beginnen. 

Rein zufällig.

Im Trainingsanzug blieb Vegeta schließlich vor dem Gravitationsraum stehen und sah auf den Monitor. Die Anzeige stand auf 250 g, das höchste, das Kit seines Wissens ertragen konnte, ohne als Mus großflächig den Boden zu bedecken. Er beobachtet sie neugierig eine Zeitlang auf den Bildschirm. 

Die junge Feraijen schien zu toben. Im Moment führte sie Katas durch, aber die rastlosen Bewegungen zeigten nur wenig von der Kontrolle und der fast an Langeweile grenzenden Eleganz, die Kit sonst bei jeder Übung bewies. Ihr Sportdress –  heute bestehend aus kurzen, abgeschnittenen Jeans und einem T-Shirt – war vollkommen durchgeschwitzt. Schreie und unbeherrschte Ki-Schübe verstärkten den Eindruck von unkontrollierter Raserei noch.

Der Prinz der Saiyajin wölbte überrascht eine Augenbraue, während er das Schauspiel weiter beobachtete. Sie führte sich auf wie eine Wahnsinnige. 

_Hm._ Er bezweifelte eigentlich nicht, dass alle Feraijen geistesgestört waren. Welche andere Rasse lebte schon freiwillig wie umherstreifendes Gesindel im Weltraum und zog hausierend von Planet zu Planet um jedem, der über genug Bares verfügte, seine Dienste feilzubieten? 

Allerdings war Kits Wutausbruch trotzdem überraschend - alltägliche Irrationalität von Rasse und Person einmal hinten angestellt. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, sie fast immer lächeln zu sehen. 

Bei weiterer Überlegung: sie lächelte sonst eigentlich immer - solange sie ihn nicht ansah. Ihm warf sie bevorzugt grimmige Blicke zu. Nichts schien den jungen Satansbraten unterkriegen zu können. Eine Eigenschaft, der der Krieger in ihm durchaus Respekt zollte.

Sein Blick fiel auf ein zusammengeknülltes Stück Papier, direkt neben Kits zerknautschter Lieblingskochschürze, beides anscheinend mit viel Wucht in die Ecke neben den externen Schwerkraftkontrollen gefeuert. Einen Moment musterte Vegeta das ausgefallene Kleidungsstück - er hegte den ausgeprägten Verdacht, dass Standardkochschürzen vermutlich nicht über Extras wie Dolchscheiden und Wurfsterne verfügten -,  dann bückte er sich, hob den Fetzen auf und strich ihn glatt. Eine Ziffernkolonne bot sich seinem forschenden Auge dar. 

Der Prinz brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass es Weltraumkoordinaten waren. Eine einzige Zeile stand darunter. Vegetas begrenzte Kenntnisse des Feraijischen waren etwas eingerostet, die Worte jedoch sehr simpel.

 „Weil die Ehre es gebietet", murmelte er schließlich nachdenklich vor sich hin.

Er hatte sich geirrt, der Satansbraten war nicht wütend. Weit davon entfernt.

Irritiert fragte Vegeta sich, wie man jemanden tröstet, der einen in etwa so schätzte wie die Personifizierung von Pestilenz, Tod und Hungersnot. 

Er war ein Prinz. 

Er war ein Krieger. 

Er war ein Mann, der sich mit einer unglücklichen Frau konfrontiert sah.

Er beschloss den leichtesten Weg zu nehmen.

/KAKAROTT!/

Etliche hundert Kilometer entfernt hob Son Goku verwundert den Kopf, als der mentale Ruf seines Geliebten seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte. 

/Komm her. Sofort!/

/Vegeta? Was ist los?/ Verblüfft konzentrierte der große Saiyajin seine Sinne darauf die Erde nach einer möglichen Bedrohung abzutasten. Er fand nichts. Außerdem klang Vegetas Ruf nicht so, als ob sich in unmittelbarer Not befand, ansonsten hätte Son Goku sich sofort zu ihm teleportiert. Als ob sein sturer Prinz dann nach Hilfe gerufen hätte...

/Komm her, sag ich!/ 

Goku runzelte kurz die Stirn. Vegeta klang gänzlich Vegeta-untypisch. Na schön, Tonfall und Wortwahl waren eindeutig typisch, aber es hatte den leichten, _minimalen_ Beiklang eines Hilferufs, neben dem Befehlston... und bezeichnenderweise fiel ihm, außer sich selbst, nur eine Ursache ein, die in letzter Zeit konstant eine Normabweichung bewirkte. Und nachdem er gerade hier war und sich auch in den letzten paar Stunden nicht von ChiChis Krankenbett fortbewegt hatte...

/Was hat sie denn wieder angestellt?/

Verblüfftes Schweigen antwortete ihm.

Der auf der Erde aufgewachsene Saiyajin hielt mit Mühe seine Gedanken von dem breiten Grinsen, das auf seinem Gesicht erblühte, frei, während er wartete, dass sein Geliebter seine Fassung wiederfand. Sein Prinz hatte definitiv mit jeder anderen Antwort gerechnet, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach vorzugsweise mit einem "Ja, sofort" oder zumindest mit einer Frage nach dem Warum. Dass sofort nach Kit gefragt wurde, irritierte ihn offensichtlich sehr. 

Nachdem Vegeta weiter schweigsam blieb und nur das mentale Äquivalent einer schmollenden, überraschten, ziemlich dunklen Gewitterwolke über die geistige Verbindung widerhallte, beschloss Son Goku es erneut zu versuchen. Am besten indem er das Gespräch in die vermutlich eigentlich beabsichtigte Bahn lenkte. /Warum soll ich kommen?/ 

Sein Prinz hatte offensichtlich beschlossen die Frage, ob er langsam erschreckend berechenbar wurde, der Dringlichkeit wegen zur Seite zur stellen, denn dieses Mal erreichte Son Goku eine Flut von Bildern, vermischt mit Vegetas bruchstückhaftem Wissen über Feraijen, der Bedeutung des Zurücklassens eines Clanmitglieds und der extrem boshaften Anspielung auf die Ehre. Goku blinzelte überrascht als sich die Eindrücke zu einem Gesamtbild formten. Kit schien zutiefst verletzt und beleidigt, quasi als unnötiger Ballast abgeworfen worden zu sein. Genau deswegen sollte er - Goku - gefälligst seinen Hintern her bewegen und das Problem aus der Welt schaffen, da ein Prinz sich nicht mit so lächerlichem Weiberkram wie Gefühlen aufhielt. Dezent wiedergegeben.

Und nur um es noch einmal zu erwähnen - falls Kakarott es in den letzten Stunden, seit Vegeta es das letzte Mal ausgesprochen hatte, vergessen haben sollte -  er konnte die Feraijen nicht leiden! Noch ein Grund mehr, warum die geistige Fürsorge - pfui!! - eindeutig nicht in seinen Zuständigkeitsbereich fiel.

Son Goku schmunzelte vor sich hin, als der Zusatz noch schnell von Vegeta nachgesendet wurde. Als ob sein Prinz es fertig brächte Kit ihrem Elend zu überlassen. Unter Vegetas rauer Schale verbarg... Goku unterbrach den Gedanken. Ein _weicher Kern _traf es eindeutig nicht; aber wesentlich weniger Kälte und Menschenverachtung, als der stolze Saiyajin jemals eingestanden hätte. Infolgedessen machte sich Son Goku mit ruhigem Gewissem daran Kit die beste Hilfe zu schicken, die sie bekommen konnte. Was die Hilfe davon hielt... Goku seufzte kurz .... am besten beeilte er sich.

/Tut mir leid, ich kann ChiChi jetzt wirklich nicht alleine lassen. Du machst das schon./ Mit dem mentalen Äquivalent eines aufmunternden Tätschelns auf die Schulter beendete der große Saiyajin das Gespräch, dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Exfrau zu, die sich unruhig auf ihrem Krankenbett hin und her warf. 

In der Capsule Corp. blinzelte Vegeta, als sich das Band wieder in den Hintergrund seiner Gedanken schob. Kakarott hatte die Verbindung so schnell unterbrochen, dass der Prinz keine Chance auf  Widerspruch gehabt hatte. Und hatte er wirklich ein _Tätscheln_ mit auf den Weg bekommen? Er musste anscheinend wirklich dringend ein ernstes Wörtchen mit seinem Geliebten wechseln...

Wie dem auch sei, das mit dem leichten Weg war wohl nichts. Dabei waren solche _emotionalen_ Sachen ganz eindeutig Kakarotts Spezialgebiet. Jetzt musste er sich wohl oder übel selbst damit auseinandersetzen. Mit einer Grimasse drehte der kleine Saiyajin sich zur Tür und betrat den Gravitationsraum. 

Kit schenkte Vegeta nur einen flüchtigen Blick, als sie die Tür auf und wieder zu zischen hörte. Ohne auch nur ins Stocken zu kommen, verwandelten sich ihre Bewegungen in ihren üblichen kontrollierten Trainingsablauf. Keinen ganzen Herzschlag lang dauerte es, bis ihre Ki-Signatur keinerlei Auffälligkeiten mehr zeigte.

_Zeige nie einem Feind eine Schwäche_. Vegetas unwillige Annerkennung stieg noch ein wenig. Wenn er sie nicht vorher beobachtet hätte, dann wäre bei ihm auch nicht der Funken eines Verdachts aufgekeimt. Hätte er seine Arbeit heute nicht zufällig früher beendet, hätte er vermutlich nie davon erfahren. Kit schien durch eine harte Schule gegangen zu sein.

Zumindest würde ihn keine Tränenflut überschwemmen – Vegeta dankte im Stillen für die geringfügige Erleichterung. Er hasste Tränen. Er fühlte sich dann... _hilflos_. 

Allerdings wurde seine Aufgabe, dadurch dass Kit nicht weinte ironischerweise nicht einfacher. Wie muntert man jemanden auf, der ganz offensichtlich keinen Trost braucht? Oder zumindest sehr viel Energie aufwendet, um den Schein zu wahren? Und, verdammt noch mal, wieso war er hier und nicht Kakarott? Er war nicht _sensibel_.

Das Schicksal meinte es heute definitiv nicht gut mit ihm. _Schon wieder_.

„Lust auf einen kleinen Trainingskampf?" 

Vielleicht half es ihr ja schon, wenn sie sich abreagieren konnte. Das intensive, blindwütige Einzeltraining schien sie jedenfalls nicht beruhigt zu haben. Der Prinz drehte die Gravitation auf 50 g. Er hatte keine Lust sie auch noch vom Boden des Trainingsraumes aufzuwischen, falls sie die Kontrolle über ihr Ki verlieren sollte.

Überrascht hielt Kit mitten in der Bewegung inne und warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu. Vegeta trainierte nie mit ihr. _Nie_. Er war zwar manchmal im selben Raum, wenn Son Goku sie unterwies oder Trunks und Goten mit ihr trainierten, aber das war es dann auch schon. Bis auf ein paar spöttische Blicke – dann wenn sie wieder einmal pfannkuchenartig an der Wand klebte ... oder am Boden ... oder an der Decke ... *seufz*  – schien er sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen, sobald sie den Gravitationsraum betreten hatte. 

Er hatte sie doch nicht ausflippen sehen, oder? Wieso war er überhaupt schon Zuhause? Und um gleich noch ein paar Fragen anzufügen: Wieso unterdrückte hier eigentlich jeder sein Ki? Und wo in ihrem Leben hatte sie eigentlich die Abzweigung genommen auf der stand: _bitte biegen Sie hier ab, wenn sie ihr Leben ruinieren wollen_?

Bei genauer Überlegung, wollte sie das eigentlich gar nicht so genau wissen.

Nun, zumindest machte Vegeta einen vollkommen normalen Eindruck. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Ausnahmsweise zeigte sein Blick nicht nichts von dem gewohnten Spott bzw. der arrogante Überheblichkeit, die sie von ihm gewohnt war. Nur Ruhe und Aufmerksamkeit.

Kit biss die Zähne zusammen. Er durfte es nicht erfahren. Egal, wie ihre Seele schrie.

Der Saiyajin durfte einfach nicht wissen, wie sehr der Brief sie verletzt hatte. Der traditionelle Reif um ihren Oberarm, der den Clanstein im Zentrum trug, schien höhnisch im Takt ihrer Gedanken zu pulsieren. _Gebunden und verlassen. Gebunden und verlassen. _Welche Ironie, dass sie ihn gerade heute angelegt hatte. 

Was hatte sie erwartet? Dass der Clan sie akzeptieren und zu ihr stehen würde, ohne etwas anderes als Schwierigkeiten von ihr zu erhalten? Nur weil sie so hübsch mit ihren Wimpern klimpern konnte?

Nüchtern betrachtet, lag es vermutlich eher daran, dass sie im falschen Moment nicht mit den Wimpern geklimpert hatte. Aber es war so befriedigend gewesen...

"Tut mir leid, Hanek. Ich habe eine gewisse Vorstellung von dem, was ich in meinem Bett haben will." 

Dann hatte sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Natürlich nicht, bevor der Clanführer die Gelegenheit hatte, einen Blick auf den netten, nur von einer Felldecke bedeckten Mann in ihrem Bett zu werfen...

Haneks Gesicht war ein Bild für die Götter gewesen. Die Frage, ob es klug gewesen war, hatte sie sich - wie so oft - entschieden zu spät gestellt.

Sicher, es lag es nicht nur daran. Auch wenn Haneks Wort vermutlich Ausschlag gegeben hatte, so musste sich doch über die Hälfte des Clans widerspruchslos gefügt haben, sonst wären sie nicht weitergezogen. _Ha_, als ob sie nicht selbst alle wirklichen Bindungen vermieden hätte. Einmal alles zurückzulassen war schlimm genug gewesen. Sie hatte sich wirklich bemüht... aber...

Egal, das war jetzt unwichtig. Der Saiyajin-Prinz durfte ihren Schmerz nicht sehen. Egal, was es für sie bedeutete. Er war ein Feind, richtig? 

Kit gelang es sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil zu entkrampfen, doch noch bevor sie es wirklich schaffte die Spannung in ihren Muskeln zu lösen, vernichtete der nächste Gedanke effektiv diesen willentlichen Versuch sich dem quälenden Kreis zu entziehen.

_"Weil die Ehre es gebietet_." 

Der spontane Gedanke, der ihr eigentlich als Leitsatz helfen sollte, entwickelte den gleichen Effekt wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Die Floskel, so oft in allen möglichen Zusammenhängen im feraijischen Leben gebraucht, hatte einen völlig neuen Nebenklang bekommen.

Hanek wusste wirklich, wie man einen Tiefschlag erteilte. Nur weil die Ehre es gebot, hatte er ihr mitgeteilt wo der Clan hinziehen würde. Die Ehre des Clans. _Nicht ihre_. 

Nur weil man ihr die Gelegenheit geben musste die bestehenden Clanbindung zu durchtrennen, damit sie in der Lage war neue einzugehen. Denn sonst würde jeder Feraijen in ihrer Aura erkennen können, _was_ sie war._ Verlassen. Unwichtig. Wertlos._

Aber das machte ihr nichts. _Wertlos_. _Wertlos. _Ihre Muskeln spannten sich mit jedem Pochen in ihren Gedanken noch weiter an.

_Wertlos. _Nein.Nein, das war nicht richtig. Sie hatte vorher ohne Clan gelebt. Von allen Bindungen entbunden zu sein war nicht zwangsläufig unehrenhaft. Aber...

_Zurückgelassen. Wertlos. _Nein_. _Nein!Nicht der Clan oder die Familie definierten, wer und was sie war. Das musste so sein...  denn wäre es nicht so, dann wäre sie schon seit Jahren besser tot. 

_Ja_. Sie war immer noch Feraijen. Sie würde sich von Hanek lossagen und sie würde wieder einen Clan finden. Sie _war _Feraijen ... und sie hatte immer noch ihren Stolz. __

_Ach, wirklich?_ Die kleine, fiese Stimme in ihren Gedanken erinnerte sie grausam daran, dass sie alles, das sie an Stolz und Ehre besessen hatte, schon lange, bevor sie den Prinzen der Saiyajin überhaupt getroffen hatte, freiwillig aufgegeben hatte. 

Vegeta beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Wenn sie die Kiefer noch fester zusammenpresste, würden ihre Knochen splittern. Nach ein paar Sekunden kehrte sie aus den Tiefen ihrer Gedanken zurück, widmete ihm ein herausforderndes Lächeln und ging in Kampfposition.

„Keine Super-Saiyajin-Spielchen, okay?"

„Keine Ki-Spielchen." 

Nachdem die Spielregeln geklärt worden waren, sprang sie ihn förmlich entgegen. Verdutzt stellte Vegeta fest, dass er sich tatsächlich konzentrieren musste, um die Oberhand zu behalten. Sie war erstaunlich schnell.

Kurze Zeit  später prallte Kit mit einem lauten Knall gegen eine Wand. Sie war zu erschöpft von ihrer vorherigen Toberei, um auch nur zu versuchen den Aufschlag abzufangen. Zu müde, um sich überhaupt darum zu kümmern. Zu enttäuscht, um auch nur einen Versuch zu starten. Mit einem hässlichen Knirschen landete sie auf der Seite. _Auch hier wertlos, _war der einzige Gedanke, der in ihrem Kopf widerhallte.

Vegeta war innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils neben ihr. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich so ungeschützt erwischen lassen würde. Ihr Aura hatte, in dem Versuch den Sturz abzufangen, gerade einmal schwach aufgelodert. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er zu, wie sie sich wieder auf die Beine kämpfte. Ein Arm hing schlaff herab. Ausgekugelt, keine Frage.

Als sie schließlich wieder aufrecht stand, winkte er ab, als sie versuchte wieder eine Kampfstellung einzunehmen.

„Komm her."

Die Feraijen funkelte ihn an, gehorchte aber widerspruchslos. Es musste ihr noch schlechter gehen, als er gedacht hatte.

„Die Schulter ist luxiert. Es ist besser, wenn wir sie gleich wieder einrenken." Vegeta trat hinter sie, bevor sie auch nur Zeit hatte über seine Aussage nachzudenken.

Mit einem geschickten Griff behob er den Schaden.

Kit schrie vor Schmerz, als sie auf die Knie fiel. Blut perlte von ihrer Lippe, als sie darauf biss, um den Klageton abzubrechen. Keine Zeit um nachzudenken, bedeutet auch keine Zeit sich auf die Pein vorzubreiten. Ihr Augen schimmerten unnatürlich hell. _Ich werde nicht vor ihm weinen. Ich werde NICHT vor ihm weinen.._

Vegeta ging langsam neben ihr auf die Knie. „Es ist keine Schande zu weinen, wenn es wirklich schmerzt." Seine dunkele Stimme war weich, bar jeder Herausforderung, ohne den geringsten Spott. Genauso weich wie seine Hände, als er sie vorsichtig in eine Umarmung zog und sanft wiegte, bis ihre stillen Tränen versiegten.

***

Wenige Stunden später wurden sämtliche Aufzeichnungen von Vegetas würdeloser Rutschpartie von einem neuartigen, exotischen (man könnte fast schon sagen _außerirdischen_) Virus zerstört.

Kit hatte Vegeta nicht vergeben.

Aber sie war nicht dumm: Der Zettel mit den Raumkoordinaten war glattgestrichen gewesen, als sie ihn wieder aufgesammelt hatte. 

Sie wusste sehr genau, was der Prinz getan hatte ... und was er _nicht_ mit dem Wissen getan hatte.

Es würde nichts zwischen ihnen ändern, aber sie blieb nie jemandem etwas schuldig.

Außerdem, eine Sache war sicher: Vegeta würde sie nie wieder die Böden schrubben und bohnern lassen.

- - -

tbc

Hm *nach oben schaut*  Ich kann nicht einmal mehr sagen, _wie_ die erste Fassung (die dank meines heißgeliebten Laptops nicht mehr existiert *grummel*) anders war. Sie war es auf alle Fälle... Im Moment habe ich das nagende Gefühl etwas vergessen zu haben, aber ich mag das neue Kapitel jetzt trotzdem irgendwie gern. Kit und Vegeta mal nicht im Clinch... *überdenk*   Zumindest nicht nur ;-) 

Gefällt Euch die minimale Annäherung zwischen den Beiden? Ob das wohl gut für Kits Seelenheil ist... *fies grins*

So, und weil ich jetzt noch ganze 10 Minuten Zeit habe, bevor ich übers WE wegfahre, werde ich ganz schnell ins Netz hoppeln und das Kapitel hochladen.

Sorry, dass ich keine Zeit mehr für die reviews einzeln habe, aber ich liebe sie alle (und WIE!!) ... und hätte gerne noch mehr !! ;-) *ganz und gar nicht größenwahnsinnig ist*

Bye für heute!!

Eure Goldmond (die gerade fast schon gewaltsam vom Computer weggeschleift wird)


	8. Whiskey, Billard und

Kapitel 8  Whiskey, Billard und...

Manchmal war das Leben gut zu einem. 

Und manchmal musste man einfach dafür _sorgen_, dass es einem zumindest so vorkam.

Kitsune no Feraijen lächelte verträumt in ihr Glas, während sie diese Feststellung traf. Es mochte an manchen Tagen etwas schwierig sein - und mit viel, viel Al... Aufwand verbunden - diese Geisteshaltung zu erreichen... aber es war die Anstrengung durchaus wert. Jedes Mal wieder.

Es hatte etwas mit dem Weg zu tun, der das Ziel war. Oder dem Ziel, das der Weg war. Oder vielleicht war es die Straße, die das Tor war? Oder... Ach, eigentlich machte das alles im Moment sowieso keinen großen Unterschied.

Mit einem verdächtig losgelösten Lächeln beobachtete Kit, wie ein rosaroter Strohhalm tief in einem Getränk versank, das diese farbliche Schmach eindeutig nicht verdient hatte. 

Der Barkeeper des _Last Wish_ seufzte leicht schmerzerfüllt, als sein kleiner Lieblingsgast mit Enthusiasmus nach einem weiteren Glas winkte. Aus verschiedenen Gründen - u.a. langjährige Berufserfahrung kombiniert mit einem ausgeprägten Gefühl für Ästhetik - erschien es ihm entwürdigend edlen Whiskey mit einem Strohhalm zu servieren. Aus verschiedenen anderen Gründen - endlos lange Beine, perfekte Rundungen, strahlende Augen, sinnliche Lippen, volle Lippen, die sich langsam um den runden Halm schlossen und kleine Saugbewegungen ausführten, bedächtige _Saug_bewegungen_..._ ..._*schluck*_ ...von was war doch gleich die Rede gewesen? - war er bisher einfach nicht in der Lage gewesen, der jungen Frau die gehobene Kunst des Whiskey- Genusses näher zu bringen. Und aus gänzlich unerfindlichen Gründen erschien es ihm um so weniger erstrebenswert, je länger er sie beobachtete. 

Nach einem weiteren Blick in lächelnde Bernsteinaugen, ergab er sich in sein Schicksal - und suchte einen weiteren Strohhalm. Himmelblau. Ein mörderischer Blick verhinderte, dass sein hämisch grinsender Kollege einen Kommentar von sich gab.

Die in schwarzes Leder gekleidete Feraijen schenkte dem kleine Schauspiel hinter der Theke keine weitere Beachtung. Genauso wenig wie dem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, der das _Last Wish - _wie immer - erfüllte. Stattdessen richtete sich ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit konstant auf die anderen Bargäste. Mit ausgeprägter Faszination, denn das _Last Wish_ schaffte es, obwohl alle anderen Besucher irdischer Abstammung waren - die Feraijen hatte es mehrmals verblüfft überprüft - ein fast mindestens ebenso breites Spektrum an Kreaturen anzulocken wie seine außerirdischen Vettern, die sich mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit in den Weiten des Alls fanden. Infolgedessen gab es immer viel zu sehen und Kit hegte nicht die Absicht sich irgendetwas - oder eher irgendjemanden - interessantes entgehen zu lassen. Auch wenn zu befürchten war, dass nichts auch nur annähernd mit einem gewissen Saiyajin-Prinzen und seinem Gefährten mithalten konnte. Aber die Hoffnung starb immer zuletzt, und Kit hatte die feste Absicht diesen Tod solange wie möglich herauszuzögern. 

Gegen ein paar andere vorzeitige – vorzugsweise gewisser außerirdischer Natur - hätte sie im Moment nicht besonders viel einzuwenden gehabt. 

Als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihren letzten Strohhalm gedankenverloren zu einem kunstvollen Knoten verbogen hatte, der verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit einer Henkersschlinge aufwies, rollte die Feraijen genervt mit den Augen. Verflixtes Unterbewusstsein. Dabei galt es immer noch herauszufinden, wem die Schlinge um den Hals gelegt werden würde. Ihr selbst wurde die Luft schon manchmal recht knapp... 

Mit einem gemurmelten, unidentifizierbaren Fluch, der zur Verwirrung des Barkeepers zum Hauptteil aus Wiederholungen der Silben _sai_, _ya _ und _jin_ zu bestehen schien, fixierte Kit ihre wandernden Gedanken wieder auf das _Last Wish._

Die junge Außerirdische hatte schnell festgestellt, dass das verblüffend weitgestreute Besucherspektrum - wie auf allen Planten - ein Zusammenspiel von Angebot und Nachfrage war. Das Angebot umfasst alles, was der menschliche Geist und, nicht zu vergessen, der Geldbeutel verkraften konnte - manchmal auch etwas mehr - und der Barbesitzer _fragte_ nicht _nach_.

Kit hegte infolgedessen - nicht besonders unbewusst - den starken Verdacht und die noch größere Hoffnung, dass ihre persönliche hoheitliche saiyajinische Geißel die Bar mied: hier war schließlich  _jeder _Kunde _König_. Und es war selbstverständlich, dass niemand nach dem Ausweis eines `Königs` verlangte... und was das anging, war es natürlich auch unter jeder Würde sich nach anderen trivialen Dingen zu erkundigen. Haftbefehle, Steckbriefe, gesetzlichen Auflagen... 

Die Feraijen begrüßte diese Einstellung des Inhabers aus vollem Herzen. Jugendliches Aussehen und strikte Alkoholausschankregeln - nichts unter 16 -  mochten ja schön und gut sein... Aber es war ein klein wenig mit Problemen belastet, dem durchschnittlichen Barkeeper klar zu machen, dass man leider keinen Ausweis dabei hatte, da 

A) man eine Außerirdische war 

B) so etwas nicht zu den Dingen gehörte, die eine freundliche, irdische Regierung einem überreichte, wenn man landete. 

Und, nur so ganz nebenbei, eventuell 

C) die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf einem Labortisch zu landen höher war, als die einen Ausweis zu erhalten, wenn man sich besagter freundlicher Regierung höflich vorstellte.

Natürlich kam noch erschwerend dazu, dass man

D) sich zwar falsche Papiere besorgen konnte, aber dass man

E) in diesem Fall bestimmt schon in einer Bar war, wo kein Ausweis von Nöten war...

Kurz, Kit waren die Bar und die Einstellung des Besitzers wirklich _sehr_ sympathisch. Von dem bunt gemischten, gelegentlich nett anzuschauenden Publikum ganz zu schweigen.

Ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln überlagerte nun allerdings kurz das wiedergekehrte, zufriedene Lächeln der Feraijen, als sie feststellte, dass sämtliche männlichen Besucher der Bar immer noch ein sehr frustrierendes Verhalten aufwiesen. 

Sie machten einen Bogen um sie. 

Nicht, dass es wirklich überraschend war, sinnierte Kit verdrossen. Es war einfach eine Frage der Erfahrung. 

Der Erfahrung, die Welt zu bewundern, wenn man(n) von einem Teenager einen halben Meter über den Boden gehalten wird. Kopfüber. 

Am ersten Abend, als Trunks und Goten sie in das _Last Wish_ mitgenommen hatten, war es zu mehreren folgeschweren und anscheinend sehr beständigen Erkenntnissen unter den restlichen Gästen gekommen: 

Erstens, egal wie jung und schlaksig jemand aussah, und was für seltsame blaue Haare auch immer auf seinem Kopf wuchsen, es war durchaus möglich, dass er in der Lage war einen in Leder gekleideten, 200 kg schweren Mann einhändig durch den Raum zu schleudern.

Zweitens, egal wie naiv und treuherzig ein anderer jemand aussah, es war durchaus möglich, dass dieser jemand gleichzeitig zwei erwachsene Männer an jeweils einem Knöchel hochhalten konnte.

Drittens (eine einfache Addition), erstens und zweitens traten nur dann in Erscheinung, wenn man(n) sich ungebührlich der Begleiterin der beiden Jungs näherte.

Summe aller Erfahrungen: Kit rätselte immer noch drüber, was eigentlich so besonderes daran war ein _Hellsangel _zu sein. Sie hatte weder Flügel noch Hörner auf dem großen, wirklich ganz stattlichen Mann mit dem Stacheldraht um den Arm gesehen... und hätte eigentlich auch nicht wirklich etwas dagegen einzuwenden gehabt das Thema näher zu untersuchen und sein Motorrad und - nur ganz eventuell - noch mehr Tätowierungen zu bewundern. Kit hatte die primitiven Metallräder bisher nur von der Ferne gesehen, aber sie sahen schick aus und schienen _Spaß_ zu versprechen. 

Genau wie ihre Besitzer. 

Leider sahen die Jungs das ein wenig anders. Trunks und Goten schienen der Ansicht zu sein sie (= weiblich und ganz offensichtlich hilflos_ *seufz*_) vom Schlechten dieser Welt beschützen zu müssen (*_großes seufz_*). 

Was den Hünen einschloss, der ihr angeboten hatte doch einmal "zu erleben wie sich die _Stange_ in ihrer Hand anfühlte" (_*mittelgroßes seufz_* Vermutlich; ohne das genauer zu testen, war es schwer zu sagen...).

Kit hatte den Jungs ihren Spaß gelassen, auch wenn Trunks stolzgeschwellte Brust im Laufe des Abends doch ein wenig ermüdend geworden war... und sie die Frage mit den Flügeln und Hörnern (und evtl. anderen interessanten dämonischen Attributen) bedauerlicherweise nicht an weiteren Studienobjekten näher erforschen konnte, da sich die Motorradfahrer seitdem weigerten sich ihr auch nur auf einen Meter zu nähern (*_sehr großes seufz*_). 

Genauso wie sämtliche anderen männlichen Barbesucher.

Kit sog einen sehr deprimierten Schluck Whiskey durch ihren neuen, himmelblauen Strohhalm, als sie sich schweren Herzens der Einsicht stellte, dass zwei Wochen offensichtlich nicht genügten, um das männliche Selbstbewusstsein auf ein Level zu heben, das es ihr ermöglichte neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Das Leuchten kehrte jedoch in ihre Augen zurück, als sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes fixierte.

Den Billardtisch.

Im Moment hatte sie von Ferne die Gelegenheit Trunks und Goten dort zu beobachten. Und sich dabei einige tiefergehende Fragen über die männliche Psyche zu stellen: Wie kam es, dass alle Männer bereitwillig mit den beiden Halbsaiyajin spielten? Selbst die drei Motorradfahrer mit denen diese vor zwei Wochen den Boden aufgewischt hatten? Und sie, die nie auch nur die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, Hand an irgendeinen von ihnen zu legen (*_seufz_* *_seufz_*), wurde vollständig ignoriert. 

Eine Verbrüderungsrunde am Billardtisch - offensichtlich von einem sehr handzahmen Mr. Stacheldraht-um-Arm  ausgeben und von viel männlichem Auf-die- Schulterklopfen begleitet - sorgte dafür, dass eine kritische Augenbraue Richtung Haaransatz wanderte. Pfff! _Männer_...

Aber immerhin das Spiel war... _faszinierend._

Die Feraijen konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so viel Spaß bei einem Spiel gehabt zu haben, das es nur erforderte Bälle in kleine Täschchen zu schicken. Mit Hilfe von Taktik, Geschicklichkeit und ziemlich viel _Über-den-Tisch-lehnen._

Die zierliche Tänzerin gewann immer. Und zwar in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht.

Das hatte mehrere Gründe: erstens war sie erfahrener darin Dinge dorthin zu befördern, wo sie diese haben wollte... und zweitens litten Trunks und Goten an einem _kleinen_ Problem. 

_Hm_, wenn sie mit dieser Vermutung - und einer anderen - richtig lag, war _klein_ eigentlich nur sehr bedingt das richtige Wort dafür...

Egal _wer_ von ihnen sich gerade über den Tisch beugte, der Pulsschlag  von einem oder beiden Halbsaiyajin erhielt eine drastische Beschleunigung... und es war niemals leicht ein unbewegliches Ziel zu treffen, wenn zitternde Hände eigentlich mit einem beweglichen beschäftigt sein wollten.

Die Ki- Tänzerin hatte immer ihre heimliche, helle Freude daran die beiden Süßen dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich Mühe gaben ganz offensichtlich **nicht** auf den anderen zu starren.

Und auch nicht auf ihren eigenen Ausschnitt... oder ihre Beine... oder _ihren_ Po... 

Ein nur ansatzweise maliziös zu nennendes Lächeln tanzte um Kits Mundwinkel, als sie sich vornahm, die beiden Halbsaiyajin später - nachdem dieses lächerliche Beispiel von männlichem Sozialverhalten beendet war - zu einer weiteren Partie zu überreden.

Hormone konnten wirklich die _grausamsten_ Dinge mit dem Verstand und Herzen anstellen, wenn man ein Teenager war... Nun ja, zugegeben, nicht nur dann. Leider. Aber auf jeden Fall war es viel Spaß, dabei Zuschauer zu sein... und ein klein wenig Mitursache.

Das klein wenig... war eindeutig eine reine Frage der Hormone. Die attraktive Feraijen war zu zynisch, zu erfahren und zu ehrlich zu sich selbst (zumindest in diesem Fall), um sich in dieser Beziehung große Illusionen zu machen: Die beiden Halbsaiyajin hatten ihre Herzen schon lange verloren. 

Was Kit zu Beginn vor ein Rätsel gestellt hatte, war die Tatsache, dass beide Jungen es sich um Biegen und Brechen einfach nicht eingestehen wollten. Sie hatte genug feucht-fröhliche Abende mit den Beiden verbracht, um sicher zu sein, dass selbst Alkohol diese idiotischen Hemmungen nicht überwand.

Wie unlogisch war es denn, wenn man gerade der Person mit der man aufgewachsen war, nicht anvertrauen konnte, was man für sie empfand? Seinem besten Freund? Seinem Seelengefährten?

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Kit dahinter gekommen war, dass _genau das_ das Problem darstellte. Goten hielt die Gefühle, die er dem blauhaarigen Halbsaiyajin entgegenbrachte für intensive Freundschaft und war nur leicht _irritiert_ davon, dass es einen Effekt auf seinen Pulsschlag hatte, seinen besten Freund in engen Hosen zu sehen.

Diese Beobachtung brachte eine kopfschüttelnde Kitsune no Feraijen zu der Einsicht, dass Naivität definitiv erblich war.

Und bei längerem Kontakt ansteckend.

Trunks mochte zwar genauer wissen, was für Gefühle er Son Goten entgegenbrachte, ABER...Kit war sich sicher in ihrem Leben noch kein so großes Aber gesehen zu haben... Aber er wollte es nicht riskieren seinen Freund mit "unangebrachtem Interesse" zu erschrecken und dadurch zu verlieren. 

_Diese_ Beobachtung erweckte in Kit das Bedürfnis etwas anderes zu schütteln als ihren eigenen Kopf. Vorzugsweise eine Person. Oder mehrere.

Sie war sich durchaus der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie selbst war nicht ganz unschuldig daran war, dass alles noch schlimmer geworden war. 

Na schön, wenn man pedantisch sein wollte, konnte man vielleicht - nur ganz vielleicht natürlich - darauf bestehen, dass sie - nur ganz eventuell natürlich - die Hauptschuld trug. 

Das saiyajinische Blut hielt sich nicht mit der Frage des Geschlechts auf, wenn ihm ein reizend verpacktes Angebot unterbreitet wurde. Und Kit hatte sich mit großem Eifer und viel Geschick sowohl verpackt als auch angeboten... Addiere sexuelle Spannung zu jugendlicher Unsicherheit.... Ouch...

Wenn Kit gnädig gewesen wäre, hätte sie die Jungs darüber aufgeklärt, dass Lust und Liebe nicht unbedingt Hand in Hand gingen - und das Saiyajin (wie fast alle anderen Rassen) von Natur aus durchaus an mehr als einem Geschlecht interessiert waren... Eine aus Reproduktionsgründen sehr zu empfehlende Einstellung.

Nachdem die gnädigen Stimmungen der Feraijen zur Zeit allerdings - an einem guten Tag -  genau bis zu ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Vegeta hielten und die beiden Halbsaiyajin - wie jeder Teenager - lieber gestorben wären, als mit ihren Vätern über _S. E. X._ zu reden, würden die Beiden allerdings voraussichtlich noch länger die verwirrenden "Freuden" der Pubertät am eigenen Leib erleben.

Wenn die Ki-Tänzerin zu sich selbst _vollständig_ ehrlich - und auch nur das _kleinste_ bisschen pedantisch in dieser Beziehung- gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich eingestanden, dass es ihr so lieber war. 

Kit war vollständig bewusst, was ihr nächster Schritt sein müsste, um dem stolzen Saiyajin-Prinzen wirklich zu schaden. 

Die Familie deines Gegners ist meist seine größte Schwäche und dein bester Angriffspunkt.

Den ewigen Strategiepredigen ihrer Lehrer hatte sie zwar nicht ganz soviel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wie ihrer Ausbildung in der Tanzarena, aber sie waren nicht vollständig verschwendet gewesen.

Aber aus Gründen, die sie eindeutig vorzog nicht weiter zu hinterfragen - Leugnen wurde langsam zu einer lieben Gewohnheit - , handelte sie zur Zeit nicht danach. Solange sich Lust und Liebe in einem fragilen Gleichgewicht der Interessen befanden und sich keine der beiden Waagschalen senkte, war sie weder dazu gezwungen aktiv zu werden, noch sich wirklich Gedanken über ihre Racheabsichten an Vegeta zu machen - oder ihre Absichten mit irgendeinem Saiyajin näher zu hinterfragen. 

Leugnen war in der Tat wundervoll.__

Natürlich hätte die sture Feraijen diese kleine Feigheit prompt und vehement geleugnet. 

Nichtsdestotrotz sorgte sie mit großer Kunstfertigkeit sorgfältig dafür, dass die Balance erhalten blieb...

Infolgedessen hätte der heutige Abend eigentlich weiterhin genauso erfreulich verlaufen können wie alle anderen, die sie schon im _Last Wish_ verbracht hatte... leider gab es immer etliche Möglichkeiten einen an sich wirklich angenehmen Abend zu ruinieren. 

Gerade im Moment konnte sich eine vor Schock fast paralysierte Kitsune no Feraijen des irritierenden Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass in ihrem Fall Glückwünsche angebracht wären. Immerhin hatte sie gerade Pionierarbeit auf dem Gebiet der negativen Abendgestaltung geleistet: Sie hatte es geschafft eine völlig neue Art von Möglichkeit zu entdecken. 

Die Liebeserklärung eines absolut niedlichen, gutaussehenden Mannes.

Der zu einer Henkerschlinge verbogene Strohhalm fiel lautlos zu Boden, als sich das Schicksal offensichtlich dazu entschloss zu drastischeren Maßnahmen zu greifen, um Kits Leben interessanter zu gestalten. 

Warum sollte sich das Universum auch damit aufhalten ihr Steine in den Weg zu legen, wenn ihm ganze Berge zur Verfügung standen? 

_---_

tbc

*um die Ecke linst und sich vorsichtig vorbeugt, um sich ihren review-Schreibern tapfer zu stellen, die nach diesem üblen Cliffhanger wahrscheinlich Mordgedanken hegen*

@ cat-68: *smile* Eine meiner treusten reviewerin *knuddel* Es machte sehr plötzlich _klick_ in meinem Kopf, als ich mir eine an Kit adressierte Liebeserklärung vorstellte... Danke für die Anregung :-) Auch wenn abzuwarten bleibt, was sich daraus entwickelt *fiesgrins*

 @ Kali: Der Begriff "Leistungsdruck" sagt Dir etwas, oder? ;-)  WOW, ich habe manchmal Zweifel, ob Du von meiner Geschichte schwärmst... aber, Spaß beiseite, ich **liebe** Deine reviews!! Wortgewandt, witzig, ideenreich?  Aus verschiedenen Gründen bezweifle ich, das Du mir da in irgendetwas nachstehst!! Vermutlich überholst Du mich ohne große Probleme: Ich grinse immer den ganzen Tag nachdem ich Deinen review gelesen habe :-) Bringt mir schon sehr seltsame Blicke in der Uni ein... Ich hoffe nur, ich schaffe es Deinen Erwartungen gerecht zu werden *schwitz*

@ Lady Dragon: Bettelblick hilft? Gut zu wissen. *treuherzig blick* Nachschlag? 

@ Wig: Danke für Dein Lob für das 6te Kapitel. *sich freut* Ich habe wirklich Blut und Wasser geschwitzt, damit es einigermaßen offensichtlich wird von welcher Zeit gerade die Rede ist.

@ SSJSweety: Ich _versuche_ wirklich mich zu beeilen...

@ eSKa: Herzlich willkommen! *verbeug*  Hoffentlich bleibst  Du mir als Leser erhalten (trotz meiner momentanen Schreibfaulheit *sternchenaugen mach*) Wie die Kapitel so lang werden? Vielleicht kommt es Dir nur so vor (wobei ich das nicht hoffe ^^;;;) ... bei mir in Word sind es im Schnitt auch nicht mehr als 6 Seiten... und ich brauche erbärmlich lang dafür sie zu tippen *seufz*.... Ach ja.... **Jetzt** will ich aber die versprochenen Freudensprünge sehen!!! ^.~ Danach kannst Du mich zur Schnecke machen, weil ich einen Cliff geschrieben habe... und mich danach wieder loben, weil ich immerhin schon zur Hälfte mit dem nächsten Kapitel fertig bin  *furchtbar stolz auf sich ist* ^.~

@ all: Tausend Dank für Eure lieben reviews ^^  Sie erhalten meine gute Laune und erhellen den Tag... Wir raten jetzt nicht, wie viel Personen ich in meinem tagtäglichen Leben ohne sie schon umgebracht hätte... aber einige sollten Euch SEHR dankbar sein ^.~

PS: Ihr wisst, was ein kleiner Schreiberling wie ich zur Motivation braucht... ODER? *eifrig mit dem ganzen Gartenzaun winkt, auf dem in Leuchtbuchstaben mehrmals REVIEW steht*


	9. und Kaffee

Anmerkung (da ich mich darauf beziehe und mir nicht sicher bin, ob es jeder weiß):  

Trunks = engl. für Badehose (wir raten jetzt mal nicht, wie viel Mitspracherecht Vegeta bei der Namenswahl hatte *s*)

Kapitel 9 ... und Kaffee

Betrunkene, verzweifelte Männer, die einsam über ihrem Bierglas brüteten.

Normal.

Menschen beiderlei Geschlechts, die niedergeschlagen versuchten ihren Kummer in der Tiefe eines Glases zu versenken.

Standard.

Hübsche Mädchen - oder Jungs -, die sich mit großer Hoffnung und wenig Erfolg bemühten ihr zahlendes Gegenüber hübscher zu trinken.

Alltag.

Perverse, alte Greise, die von riesigen, keifenden Schildkröten aus der Bar gezerrt wurden.

Nicht weiter ungewöhnlich.

Zwei Tage als Barkeeper im _Last Wish_ reichten, um eine sehr gründliche, desillusionierende Bekanntschaft mit allen Eigenheiten der menschlichen Psyche zu schließen. 

Nach zwei Monaten konnte einem eine Polizeirazzia, die vier in Latex gekleidete Männer, zwei Ziegen und ein rosa Kaninchen abführte, nur noch ein schwaches Lächeln abringen.

Nach über zwei Jahren im _Last Wish_ neigte man zu einer sehr abgeklärten Sichtweise aller Dinge und glaubte, dass einem nun wirklich nichts neues widerfahren konnte.

Mirou schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, während er schwarzes Pulver abmaß und mit heißem Wasser übergoss. 

Wie man sich doch irren konnte.

Noch vor weniger als einer Stunde hätte er sein (nicht gerade unbeträchtliches) Trinkgeld gewettet, dass er in dieser Bar unter keinen Umständen ein Getränk ausschenken oder zubereiten würde, das sich nicht mindestens zu 50% aus alkoholhaltigen Bestandteilen zusammensetzte. Schon aus Gründen der Berufsehre. Schließlich war er Barkeeper und nicht Inhaber einer Teestube!

Nichtsdestotrotz kochte er jetzt Kaffee. Ohne ihn mit irgendetwas zu verbessern.

Es war irgendwie erniedrigend.

Seine Hand zuckte unwillkürlich zu einer Flasche mit Rum... und zögerte, als ihm einfiel, was ihm die kleine Furie mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen angedroht hatte, falls er auch nur auf die Idee kommen sollte, ihrem Freund weiter Alkohol zu verabreichen.

Die schwarzgekleideten Damen mit den Peitschen, die im ersten Stock arbeiteten, wären sicher neugierig gewesen herauszufinden, ob sie wirklich das mit den fünf Geldscheinen, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, anstellen konnte, was sie angekündigt hatte.

Er war es eindeutig nicht. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen hatte ihm genug gesagt. Sie _konnte_ nicht nur.

Sie _würde_.

Mirou seufzte tief und stellte die Tasse mit dem pechschwarzen, verachtenswert alkoholfreien und koffeinreichen Inhalt vor die ächzenden Überreste einer auf der Theke zusammengesunkenen Gestalt.

"Hey, Kumpel, trink!"

Seine Stirn runzelte sich überrascht, als er die gestöhnte, heisere, sehnsuchtsvolle Antwort hörte. 

_Schon wieder._

Was hatten diese Jugendlichen heutzutage nur für eine Obsession mit Badekleidung?

Schon vorhin...

Der dunkelblonde Barkeeper schloss die Augen und rief sich den genauen Ablauf der Szene, die ihn auf mysteriöse Weise zum Kaffeekochen verurteilt hatte, noch einmal so genau wie möglich ins Gedächtnis zurück.

Mal sehen... Die kleine Hübsche mit dem zweifarbigen Haar - zu einem Zeitpunkt, als sie noch unter _aufregend und harmlos_ in seinem geistigen Inventar auftauchte und noch nicht die Kategorie _potentiell gewalttätig_ erreicht hatte. 

Ah, natürlich, sie hatte auf ihrem Lieblingsbarhocker gesessen und ihren vierten Whiskey mittels eines Strohhalms formvollendet entweiht.

Dann ein anscheinend kurzes Gespräch mit dem Elend, das jetzt vor ihm saß - leider hatte er kein einziges Wort verstanden und war kurz von anderen relativ unwichtigen Dingen (wie seiner Arbeit) abgelenkt worden. Er konnte allerdings nichts wirklich wichtiges verpasst haben, denn er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit gerade rechtzeitig wieder auf die beiden Hübschen gerichtet, um mitzubekommen, wie sie ihren Kopf in einer allgemein verständlichen Aufforderung zur Seite legte, und dann...

Dann hätte er Eintritt verlangen können.

Er hatte viel gesehen (und ja, bei dem Angeboten, die man ihm hier konstant unterbreitete, auch viel ausprobiert), aber die Show, die diese beiden Hübschen dann vor seinen Augen - und denen des restlichen Lokals - abgezogen hatten, gehörte eindeutig zu den erotischsten Anblicken, die ihm je untergekommen waren. 

Und dann, zu einem Zeitpunkt, als er anfing zu überlegen, ob er ihnen sein Zimmer - und vorzugsweise auch seine Gesellschaft - anbieten sollte, hatten sie sich voneinander gelöst.

Lächelnd.

Was er ja noch verstehen konnte. Himmel, bei dieser Behandlung hätte er auch gegrinst. Alle Teile von ihm. Schon vom Zusehen alleine waren sie... _beglückt._

Was er nicht verstehen konnte, war, dass alle sexuelle Spannung in dem Moment, wo sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, verpuffte. Vollkommen.

Und dann...

Ja, dann ging dieser Schwachsinn mit der Badehose los. Zuerst schrieen beide, dann sackte der dunkelhaarige Typ zusammen und binnen einer Minute wurde er selbst königlich bezahlt und mindestens genauso freigiebig bedroht.

Seitdem war die junge Frau verschwunden und er musste zusehen, wie er möglichst viel Kaffee in dieses stöhnende Etwas vor ihm bekam. Es sei denn... Nein, darüber wollte er lieber nicht genauer nachdenken. Das Sammeln neuer Erfahrungen wurde definitiv überbewertet. Zumindest in manchen Bereichen war Unwissenheit durchaus wünschenswert; vor allem, wenn körperliche Unversehrtheit damit Hand in Hand ging.

Goten schaffte es kurz den verschwommenen Blick von dem Bartresen zu lösen. 

"_Trunks_...."

***

Kit fluchte. Mit so viel Ausdauer und Leidenschaft, wie sie aufbringen konnte.

Der angestrebte Effekt wurde etwas dadurch herabgesetzt, dass das im Moment in nicht mehr als einem heiseren Zischen über ihrem in der Kälte kondensierenden, keuchenden Atem resultierte.

Soviel zu ihrem Erfolg dabei ihre Probleme in Alkohol zu ertränken. 

Voller Verdruss stellte die Feraijen sich der gleichen Erkenntnis wie Millionen Menschen vor ihr: die Mistkerle konnten prima schwimmen. 

Und schafften es auch noch sich dabei zu vermehren.

Der konstante, inzwischen wutgetränkte Gedanke an den Clan reichte, um sie dazu zu bringen sich in vertraute Gefilde zu flüchten und zumindest zeitweise Ablenkung zu suchen. Dazu kamen noch die beiden Vollblutsaiyajin, die sie langsam, dafür aber um so sicherer, wahnsinnig machten. 

Also hatte sie früh am Abend - nach einem Abendessen bei dem sie nicht wusste, ob sie Vegeta killen oder kü..._ ... _... **heilig **sprechen sollte -  beschlossen ihre Probleme mit ihrem Allheilmittel zu behandeln. 

Sahne. 

Sahne in Form von Baileys, Irish Cream und White Russian. Und zur Krönung des Ganzen vielleicht noch die... *räusper*... medizinische Hilfe eines netten _Sahnestückchens_ aus der Bar in Anspruch zu nehmen.

Es war natürlich die beste Wahl gewesen, bei diesem Unterfangen zwei Halb_saiyajin_ zur Gesellschaft mitzunehmen. Die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass wahrscheinlich jedes männliche Wesen in einem Umkreis von 50 Kilometern nervöse Zuckungen allein bei ihrem Anblick bekam...

Die Feraijen blieb kurz japsend stehen, unterdrückte das innige Verlangen ihren Kopf gegen eine Wand zu schlagen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Eigentlich war es nicht weiter wichtig, wo sie sich genau befand; der Bindungsstein würde sie - so penetrant wie immer - früher oder später sowieso wieder zu ihrer persönlichen Nemesis ziehen, leider konnte ihr dieses festverwurzelte Wissen über den Vater im Moment nicht sagen, wo sich der Sohn befand. 

_Verflucht, Trunks. _

Kit atmete tief aus und streckte ihre Sinne aus.

_Trunks, wo bist du? Ich... Es... es... es tut mir Leid._

Ihr Fehler, dass es so weit gekommen war.

Ihr Fehler alleine.

Sie würde ihn wieder gut machen. Wenn sie Trunks jemals einholen sollte.

Die Familie deines Gegners ist meist seine größte Schwäche und dein bester Angriffspunkt. 

Die Feraijen kämpfte eine Sekunde mit hysterischem Gelächter, als der Satz in ihr Bewusstsein zurückkehrte. Vielleicht sollte es eher heißen, _die Familie deines Gegners ist meist _deine_ größte Schwäche und _sein_ bester Angriffspunkt._ Von dem Gegner selbst in dem Fall gar nicht zu reden...

Verflucht sollten die Saiyajin sein, dass sie ihr alle Waffen nahmen. 

Verflucht sollte sie selbst sein, dass sie überhaupt versucht hatte, diese Waffe zu verwenden.

Kit krümmte sich innerlich, als die letzte Viertelstunde vor ihrem inneren Auge Revue passierte. Ihr Versuch den Fehler in dem Moment zu beheben, als er ihr selbst endlich mit aller Deutlichkeit bewusst wurde, hatte zu dem einzigen geführt, das sie in letzter Zeit mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit zustande brachte.

Einer ausgewachsenen, saiyajinischen Lebenskrise.

Was fein gewesen wäre und ihre volle – sehr begeisterte! -  Zustimmung gefunden hätte... wenn sie in diesem Fall nicht gerade versucht hätte genau das zu _verhindern_.

Ursache des ganzen Dilemmas war... die schlechte Luft in der Bar... der Lärm... und ---... ähm.. --- und der Tequila und der Whiskey.... Der _Alkohol_, ja genau! Genau, _der_ war schuld! Da, bitte. Keine Worte hier, die mit _K _begannen und mit _it_ endeten.

Leider klang die Argumentationsreihe in Kits Kopf genauso unsinnig, wie auf dem Papier.

Nachdem die Ki-Tänzerin es endlich geschafft hatte, ihre Konzentration wieder auf ihr aktuelles Problem zu richten - Trunks finden, und **nicht** die Umverteilung von Schuld, wie sie sich schließlich erinnerte - hatte sie das erste Erfolgserlebnis. _Da._

Dicht gefolgt von einer sehr niederschmetternden Erkenntnis. _Wie, in drei Teufels Namen, schafft er es mit dem ganzen Alkohol im Blut zu fliegen, wenn_ _mir schon das Laufen schwer fällt? Und Son Goten nicht einmal mehr das kann?_

Ach, Goten... Kit schloss kurz die Augen, als sie sich an das verzweifelte Gesicht des jungen Halbsaiyajins erinnerte. Es half nichts, es war ihre Schuld. Goten hatte nichts anderes getan, als... etwas zu verwechseln.

Freundschaft und Anziehung mit Liebe.

Sie hatte die dämliche Idee gehabt, es ihm mittels Taten klarzumachen anstatt mit Worten. 

Es hatte prima funktioniert... bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie nebenbei versendlich Trunks das Herz gebrochen hatten.

Kuso, wie schwer war es einfach nein zu sagen?

Und wie dämlich musste man sein, um einen Kuss mitten in einem Lokal für die beste Antwort auf eine zwar gutgemeinte, allerdings völlig fehlgeleitete Liebeserklärung zu halten?

Dieses Mal hatte sie wirklich den Vogel abgeschossen.

Apropos... 

Mit einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse richtete sich die Tänzerin auf, ignorierte das Brennen in ihrer Seite, griff nach den Resten ihrer Ki-Energie - dem kleinen Teil, der nicht intensiv damit beschäftigt war den Alkohol in ihrem Blut in Schach zu halten - und stieg, ihre leichte Bekleidung verwünschend, in die eisige Nacht auf, um Trunks zu folgen. 

  _Ich werde nie wieder mit zwei Saiyajin um die Wette trinken_, war der erste vernünftige Gedanke, der sich schließlich materialisierte, während sie ein wenig unsicher durch die Dunkelheit flog. **Und **sie würde sich bestimmt nie wieder dazu überreden lassen, irgendwelche obskuren irdischen Gebräuche auszuprobieren. Sie hätte bei ihren heißgeliebten Sahnemixturen bleiben sollen. Salz, Zitrone und Alkohol in Kombination konnten einfach nicht gesund sein... 

Und sie war schon wieder abgeschweift. _Kuso! Konzentrier dich!_

Leider bot ein Flug durch pechschwarze Dunkelheit, egal, wie betrunken man war und wie verzweifelt man jemanden verfolgte, nur wenig Abwechslung, infolgedessen war es nicht weiter erstaunlich, dass Kits Gedanken erneut beschlossen einen kleinen Ausflug zu unternehmen. In die leider gar nicht so weit zurückliegende Vergangenheit.

Wie hatte vorhin noch gleich alles angefangen? 

Ah, genau... mit den drei berühmten Worten, die immer einer Katastrophe - persönlicher oder internationaler Natur - vorausgingen.

"Ich liebe dich!"

Halluzination. Definitiv. Sie war so davon überzeugt gewesen.

_Fatale _Morgana - oder wie man das hier auf der Erde nannte. Eine Sinnestäuschung. Ja, das letzte klang in ihren Ohren am besten. 

Leider war alles real gewesen - so real wie die jetzt sehr verblüffte Eule, die hinter Kit zurückblieb, nachdem sie beinahe mit der Feraijen zusammen gestoßen wäre.

Kitsune no Feraijen war  ein hoffnungsvoller Mensch / Außerirdische; schon allein aus purer Sturheit. 

Dass ihre größte Hoffnung zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt darin bestand, sich in einem schweren alkoholischen Trauma (bitte inkl. massiver akustischer und optischer Halluzinationen) zu befinden... hatte sie in diesem Fall einfach als völlig nebensächlich befunden. 

Leider war diese Hoffnung, trotz aller Sturheit, mehr als wacklig gewesen. 

Und sehr unterstützungsbedürftig.

Infolgedessen hatte sie mit geschlossenen Augen ihr Whiskey-Glas in einem Zug geleert, bevor sie den Mut aufbrachte langsam zu blinzeln. 

Einmal, zweimal und schließlich - nur um wirklich ganz sicher zu gehen und jegliche hartnäckige Hoffnung von der Wirklichkeit zu überzeugen - noch ein drittes Mal. 

Allerdings war die Realität erschreckend ausdauernd und selbst hochprozentigen Bekämpfungsmitteln gewachsen. Daher war es nicht weiter erstaunlich, dass sich das Bild vor den hoffnungsvollen Bernsteinaugen, trotz aller verzweifelter Weigerung, nicht verändert hatte.

Kits Magen erinnerte sich übrigens anscheinend genauso gut an das letzte Glas Whiskey wie sie selbst. 

Und an circa ein Drittel von sechs bis acht Tequilaflaschen- so ganz sicher war sie sich da nicht-, die ihm dort Gesellschaft leisteten. 

_Möge Kami alle Trinkspiele zur Hölle schicken! _Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen verringerte eine ungewöhnlich grüne Feraijen ihre Fluggeschwindigkeit. Ihr einziger Trost bestand darin, dass sich ihr Abstand zu Trunks nicht merklich vergrößert hatte.

Hätte sie vorhin daran gedacht Trunks Position im Auge zu behalten, wäre es gar nicht erst so weit gekommen. Allerdings war sie von Gotens Worten so verblüfft gewesen - und so eifrig damit beschäftig die Realität durch einen hübsch rosa Alkoholschleier zu betrachten -, dass sie es wahrscheinlich geschafft hätte, einen nackten Vegeta zu übersehen. 

Die Ki-Tänzerin stoppte bei dem Bild, das ungefragt in ihrem Kopf auftauchte, kurz. _Vielleicht auch nicht..._

In der _schon wieder_ abgelenkten Feraijen regte sich langsam die Erkenntnis, dass sie in letzter Zeit im Verdrängen wirklich hervorragend geworden war.

Eigentlich kein Wunder, sie schaffte es in ihrem täglichen Leben immerhin 90 Prozent... na gut, 50 Prozent... _okay, schon gut! _... zumindest 30 Prozent der Zeit einen lebenden, nicht gerade einfach überseh- und überhörbaren Saiyajin-Prinzen auszublenden. Da war es wohl nicht weiter erstaunlich, dass sie es mühelos schaffte ein paar unerfreuliche Ereignisse aus dem Fokus ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu drängen. 

Vielleicht gelang es ihr auch weiterhin. Es konnte immer noch ein wunderschöner, entspannter Abend werden, sie konnte immer noch einfach in die nächste Bar fliegen, wenn nicht...

_"Ich liebe dich!"_

Gotens Stimme und Trunks verletzter Gesichtsausdruck gleichzeitig zurück in ihr Bewusstsein sprangen.

Resigniert nahm Kit ihren Flug wieder auf. _Soviel zu dieser Hoffnung..._

Es war so leicht gewesen mit den Halbsaiyajin zu flirten, zu tändeln und ein bisschen an den richtigen Stellen zu gurren. Die Beiden waren so niedlich, dass sie es mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit auch getan hätte, wenn sie sich nicht an Vegeta hätte rächen wollen. Sie war schließlich nicht tot - nur an eine königliche Plage gebunden, die sie offensichtlich für eine _Dienstmagd _ hielt und mit großer Ausdauer versuchte sie mittels Hausarbeiten zu Tode zu langweilen.

Aber sie war vorsichtig gewesen und bis zu diesem Abend war alles gut gegangen. 

Bis zu... 

Nun, der Beginn ihres persönlichen Desaster - zumindest des heutigen -  war erschreckend leicht zu lokalisieren: 

Nach der Billardrunde war Trunks für kleine Halbsaiyajin verschwunden - und Goten hatte spontan beschlossen ihr seine unsterbliche Liebe zu erklären.

An einem Bartresen, (fast) im Vollrausch und mit einer Aufrichtigkeit, die nur ein Mitglied der Son-Familie aufbringen konnte. 

Gotens Aura, die sie selbst in ihrem _etwas_ beeinträchtigten Zustand mühelos lesen konnte, hatte sie schließlich von zwei Dingen überzeugt: zum einen war er fest davon überzeugt, dass das die Wahrheit war und zum anderen sollte sie diese Einstellung schleunigst wieder zurechtrücken. Bevor Trunks zurückkehrte. 

Und Theke, Flaschen und Gläser, sowie gerade anwesende Personen sämtliche Existenzberechtigungen verloren.

Ihre spontane Idee zur Vermeidung dieses doch ein klein wenig unglückseligen Zustands - vor allem, da ihre eigene Person recht hartnäckig an ihrer individuellen Existenzberechtigung hing - war der Feraijen mehr als brauchbar, leicht durchführbar und an sich auch sehr angenehm erschienen. 

Außerdem klang es nach Spaß.

Im Prinzip hätte das Universum auch nicht mehr Schaden anrichten können, wenn es sie stattdessen in ein Atomkraftwerk mit einem großen roten Knopf, den die Aufschrift _Bitte unter keinen Umständen drücken_ zierte, befördert hätte. __

_Im Prinzip_, Kit lächelte bitter in den Nachtwind. Im Prinzip, wäre ihr ein explodierendes Atomkraftwerk lieber gewesen. Lästigerweise ist man immer erst im Nachhinein klüger als davor.  Und außerdem war das Universum leider nicht so freundlich gewesen, ihre Idee mit einem Warnsignal zu versehen.

Möglicherweise hätte sie dann daran gedacht, was das letzte Mal - und das Mal davor... und das Mal vor dem Mal... - passiert war, als irgendetwas, das mit Saiyajin zu tun hatte, nach Spaß klang.

Allerdings hatte wohl nichts und niemand Nachsehen mit kleinen, angetrunkenen Feraijen,  infolgedessen konnte man sie doch eigentlich nicht verurteilen, dass sie den fiktiven Knopf gedrückt und die – bedauernswerterweise nicht ganz so fiktive – Explosion ausgelöst hatte. Oder?

_Ahh,_ Kit hob unwillkürlich die Hand zu ihrem Mund, als sie sich erinnerte. _Und was für eine Explosion das gewesen war..._

Ein Senken ihrer Lider, ein leichtes Neigen des Kopfes und sein Name wie ein Windhauch von ihren Lippen... 

Und Gotens _Unterricht_ in den... Feinheiten des Lebens hatte begonnen.

_Learning while doing_ war schon immer ihre liebste Art des Lernens und Lehrens gewesen.

Und nachdem sich irgendwo auf dem Weg ihrer Überzeugungsarbeit ihr Bein um seine Taille geschlungen hatte, ihr Rücken in einem Winkel über die Bar gebogen war, der wahrscheinlich in keinem Yogakurs gelehrt wurde, seine Hand in ihrem Haar vergraben war und er fast ihr komplettes Gewicht trug... 

Konnte man getrost davon ausgehen, dass ihr _Schüler_ zumindest in der praktischen Ausführung nicht die geringste Nachhilfe benötigte.

Als Kit es schaffte trotz wirrer und verführerischer Gedanken, wie _Wo ist das nächste Motelzimmer?_ und _Können Außerirdische wegen Verführung Minderjähriger angeklagt werden?, _sich wieder an ihre eigentlichen Absichten zu erinnern, hatte sie festgestellt, dass ihr selbst dabei schon die halbe Arbeit abgenommen worden war.

Die latenten telepathischen Fähigkeiten des Halbsaiyajin hatten mühelos eine schwache Verbindung zu ihr hergestellt. 

_Hitze ... der Geschmack von Alkohol ... Wärme... Süße ... Verlangen nach  ... seines ... ihres ..._

Es war am Anfang einfach ihre Gefühle auszublendenund auf Gotens zu lauschen. 

...._ süß... unschuldig...warm... vertraut... zufrieden ... ?verwirrt?...  warm...  sicher..._

Ein Rudelbund. Natürlich. 

Dadurch, dass sie von ihrem Clan getrennt war und den einzigen Bund, der ihr zumindest ansatzweise Stabilität verleihen konnte aus der Tiefe ihrer Seele bekämpfte, musste ihre Aura nach Bindungen schreien. Nicht bedenklich und vermutlich noch unter der Schwelle der eigentlichen Wahrnehmung, aber durch den Alkohol und dank einer angeborenen hohen Sensibilität mussten Son Gotens geistigen Schilde - wesentlich schwächer als die des Prinzensohns - durchlässig geworden sein und auf sie reagiert haben. Kit hätte beinahe in den Kuss gelacht, als ihr bewusst wurde, was den dunkelhaarigen Halbsaiyajin  zu ihr zog. 

Sie könnte es ändern. Der Gedanke führte sie wirklich in Versuchung. Eine leichte Ki-Manipulation und er würde nicht einmal mehr wissen, warum es ihm für einen Moment falsch vorgekommen war... 

So warm...  so glücklich ... ... ?so falsch ?....  so verwirrt ... so warm...

Er wollte nicht wirklich sie. Er begehrte sie, aber er _wollte_ nicht sie. Er fühlte sich bei ihr _sicher_ -  bei einer _Feraijen_... Ironie des Schicksals. 

_... so warm... nicht einsam ... .. sie war nicht?..._

Es war lange her, dass Kit Skrupel gekannt hatte, etwas zu nehmen, wenn es sich einfach nur _gut - _Sterne, _so_ gut_ - _angefühlt hatte.__

_... loderndes Feuer... verbundene Gedanken...pures Begehren... seines... ihres... verbunden..._

Geistige Manipulation bei engem Kontakt war leicht für eine Feraijen. _So leicht._

Es gab nur ein Problem.

_... starke Hände, die sie auffingen, bevor sie beim Training mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand prallen konnte..._

_... blaue Kinderaugen, die sie bei einer Geschichte anstrahlten...._

... blaue und braune Augen, die sie voller Vertrauen anblickten...

_... der Geruch von Pfannkuchen..._

_... Gelächter..._

... sanfte Hände, die ihren brennenden Schmerz milderten...

Sie konnte es nicht.

_Sie wollte nicht_ ihn. _Und er wollte nicht _sie.

Goten schlug die Augen im gleichen Moment auf wie sie, als die Erkenntnis gleichzeitig in beide Richtungen durch die telepathische Verbindung raste. Als sie das Wissen in seinen braunen Augen sah, war sie erleichtert. Als sie sein Verständnis über die sich auflösende Verbindung spürte und sein Lächeln erwiderte, dankbar.

Und als sie den schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck auf Trunks Gesicht und den leeren Ausdruck in den Augen, die Vegetas trotz des Farbunterschieds so sehr ähnelten, sah, genauso verzweifelt wie Goten.

Sie hatte nur einen Vorteil gegenüber Goten, nachdem der Schock abgeklungen und der Alkohol dadurch vollständig zur Wirkung gekommen war, konnte sie noch laufen. 

Auch, wenn sie das gerade sehr bedauerte.

Keuchend, frierend und vom Tau bis auf die Kochen durchnässt, landete die Feraijen schließlich vor der Capsule Corp. __

_Na toll. Home, sweet home_. 

Das Flackern von Trunks Aura hatte es extrem erschwert ihm zu folgen. Ihr eigener angeschlagener Zustand war auch keine große Hilfe gewesen. Das einzige, das sie jetzt noch auf den Beinen hielt war ihr Wille und jedes bisschen an Ki, das sie aufbringen konnte. 

Hätte Trunks nicht _gleich _hierher fliegen können, anstatt sie im Zickzack durch die Nacht zu hetzen?

_Vielleicht, nur ganz vielleicht_, meldete sich ihre inner Stimme ironisch zu Wort,_ liegt es daran, dass du die Liebe seines Lebens fast auf einer Bartheke vernascht hättest? Vor seinen Augen?_

... 

Sterne, manchmal hasste sie es wirklich fast so sehr Recht zu haben wie Unrecht.__

Wie auch immer; Zeit es in Ordnung zu bringen.

Kit straffte ihren Rücken, aktivierte alles an Ki-Kontrolle, was sie jemals gelernt hatte, nahm ihren Mut zusammen und öffnete die Haustür. Das erste in ihrem Blickfeld war Trunks Rücken. Er war sehr gerade.

Trunks drehte sich um und begrüßte sie mit einem verzerrtem Lächeln. „Ich dachte, ich gehe schon mal vor." 

„Trun- ..." begann Kit, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.

„Ich denke Glückwünsche sind angebracht." Der Tonfall hätte Eis gefrieren lassen können.

„Trunks ..." 

„Ich dachte, ihr wollt allein sein um euer_ Glück_ zu _genießen_."

„Trunks ..."

„Ist er denn _gut_? Erfüllt er deine _Bedürfnisse_? Ist er Manns genug- " 

!KLATSCH!

Jetzt reichte es. Sie verstand, dass er verletzt war. Sie wusste, dass sie schuld war. Und sie hatte _wirklich_ vorgehabt Abbitte zu leisten. 

Auf den Knien. Voller Reue. Mit Asche auf dem Haupt, wenn es sein musste. Die ganze Palette. 

Allerdings starben sämtliche guten Vorsätze, die tapfer den wackligen Flug durch die eisige, tiefschwarze Nacht überstanden hatten, jetzt binnen Sekunden einen qualvollen Tod im hellflackernden Feuer ihrer erwachenden Wut.

Die schallende Ohrfeige, die einen Menschen in das glückliche Nichts einer massiven Gehirnerschütterung geschickt hätte, verwundete den Halbsaiyajin zwar nicht, brachte ihn jedoch effektiv zum Schweigen. 

Kit blitzte ihn an, ihre wütend funkelnden Augen hatten eine fast goldene Farbe angenommen. Als sie sprach war ihre Stimme leise und drohend.

„Selbst wenn es so wäre, ginge es dich nichts an. Selbst wenn es so wäre, würde ich es dir nicht sagen. Selbst wenn es so wäre, hättest du kein Recht solche Fragen zu stellen."

Trunks wollte aufbegehren, aber die kalte Wut, die sie ihm entgegenschleuderte hielt ihn davon ab. Das und ihre immer noch drohend erhobene Hand, die sich mittlerweile zu einer Faust geballt hatte. Und vielleicht die Ki-Energie, die jetzt in knisternden Wellen um die geballte Faust tanzte.

„Selbst wenn es so wäre ... Trunks, du bist ein Idiot", ihre Stimme würde weicher, als sie ihre eigene Rage bezwang „Goten liebt nicht mich," sie hob die Hände, legte sie an Trunks Wangen zwang seinen widerstrebenden Blick in ihren.

Geistige Schilde verdanken ihre Existenz einem guten Grund: Niemand hat gerne die Gedanken anderer Leute in seinem Kopf. Oder will, dass andere Leute die eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle lesen.

Kit fand, dass Menschen ihrer angeborenen telepathischen Blindheit eigentlich dankbar sein konnten: Sie hatten viel weniger Mühe damit sich gegenseitig zu belügen.

Andererseits hätte ein Mensch für das, was sie jetzt vorhatte, vermutlich mehrere Stunden intensiver seelenentblößender Gespräche benötigt.

Nun, alles hat Vor – und Nachteile...

Bevor ihr festverwurzelter Widerwillen gegen diese Art der Auslieferung eine Chance hatte zu erwachen, berührte sie sehr vorsichtig Trunks Geist mit ihrem und vollendete den Satz mit Worten und Gedanken „Sondern dich. Und du liebst ihn, das _weiß_ ich. Ich schwöre dir, ich wollte es ihm nur klar machen ... ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Die Methode.... war bescheuert." 

Die Worte an sich waren - gelinde gesagt - unzureichend, aber die Aufrichtigkeit in ihren Bernsteinaugen schwankte nicht ein einziges Mal und Trunks...

glaubte ihr. 

Wahrscheinlich sollte sie dem Gott, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Vegeta noch kein ausführliches Gespräch über gewisse Dinge - durchschnittliche moralische Vertrauenswürdigkeit von Feraijen zum Beispiel - mit seinem Sohn geführt hatte, nachher ein paar Opfergaben darbringen. Große Opfergaben.

Ein trockener Schluchzer wurde hörbar und die Tränen, die schon die ganze Zeit Trunks Augen einen unnatürlich hellen Glanz verliehen hatten, bahnten sich endlich ihren Weg. Kit würde nicht schwören, wenn es nicht wahr wäre. Und eine Verbindung konnte nicht lügen. Ihre hatte nicht einmal geflackert.

Sobald Kit den Wandel in Trunks Stimmung wahrnahm, zog sie ihre geistigen Schilde erleichtert wieder fest zu. Sie hatte zwar nicht gelogen, andererseits, wenn eine Feraijen involviert war, glaubte nur ein Idiot... *hüstel*... Nun, offensichtlich hatten auch keine Gespräche über telepathische Manipulationsmöglichkeiten auf dem Tagesplan gestanden.

Vielleicht sollte sie bei Gelegenheit tatsächlich einmal nachsehen, was für Schreine hier auf der Erde so rumstanden...

Die kleine Tänzerin hielt Trunks sanft, während Erleichterung die Bitterkeit fortspülte. 

Nachdem die Schluchzer verklungen waren, sprach sie erneut. Wenn etwas es schon wert war, dass sie auf ihren eigenen Spaß verzichtet, dann sollte es, verdammt noch mal, auch elegant zu Ende gebracht werden! 

Und bitte _schnell_, bevor sie auch nur auf die Idee kam, den Saiyajin in ihren Armen auf die gleiche Art zu trösten, wie sie den andern überzeugt hatte...

Es _hatte _schließlich funktioniert. Zwar mit Nebenwirkungen, aber man sagte doch, dass beim zweiten Ma---

Okay, wirklich _schnell_.

„Goten kommt. Ich schätze, in seinem Zustand ist der Weg schwer zu finden. Geh ihm entgegen, sprich mit ihm. Ja, Trunks?" 

Die trockene Erheiterung, die aus ihrer Stimme klang, konnte die Feraijen nicht vollständig unterdrücken - zum Glück war Trunks schon zu sehr auf Gotens Ki-Signal fixiert, um ihr noch wirklich Beachtung zu schenken. Vor einer Woche hätte Kit noch ihr Leben darauf gewettet, dass sie eher ohne Ki von einem Wolkenkratzer springen würde, als einmal zum Wohle zweier Saiyajin zu handeln. _Geschweige denn in den Armen eines zu weinen, nicht wahr? _

Trunks richtete sich auf und lächelte schwach. „Das werde ich." Als er aus der Tür trat, blickte er noch einmal zu ihr zurück. „Kit... Gute Nacht." 

Kit schloss dankbar die Augen, als hinter dem blauhaarige Halbsaiyajin die Tür zufiel. Trunks hatte es akzeptiert; er war ihr bestimmt nicht dankbar und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit würde es zwischen ihnen nicht mehr so unbeschwert sein wie früher, aber damit konnte sie leben.

Es reichte, wenn sie ihr eigenes Leben ruinierte – und nach Möglichkeit das ihrer königlichen Plage – , solange sie Trunks und Goten nicht den Preis für ihre Taten zahlen ließ, konnte sie zumindest noch in den Spiegel sehen. Zumindest nicht weniger ungern als davor.

Sie stand immer noch gedankenverloren im Flur, als zwei aufeinandertreffende Ki- Signaturen ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregten.

Kit war weiblich, neugierig und hatte gerade eine selbstlose Handlung vollbracht, die - ihrer nur _leicht_ subjektiven Meinung nach  - eindeutig Belohnung verdiente. Also hatte sie nicht das geringste schlechte Gewissen, als sie auf Zehenspitzen durch das kleine Fenster in der Tür nach draußen spähte.

Sie verließ ihre Position erst wieder nachdem sie keinerlei Zweifel mehr hegte, dass ihre beiden Süßen sich versöhnt und es endlich geschafft hatten Klarheit über ihre Gefühle zu bekommen. 

Und sie ein bisschen was zu sehen... He, was brachte ein Opfer, wenn man nicht zumindest ein klein wenig positives Feedback dafür erhielt?

Während sich zwei Halbsaiyajin im Mondschein mit viel Ausdauer und Begeisterung küssten, machte sich eine leise summende Feraijen schließlich mit einem vergnügten, aufrichtigen Lächeln auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. 

Zumindest hatte sie die besten Absichten sich dorthin zu begeben, bis sie jedoch endlich die Treppe erreicht hatte, waren auch ihre restlichen Energiereserven erschöpft. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Kit die Treppe, bevor sie sich mit wenig Eleganz auf die unterste Treppenstufe fallen ließ. Jede Faser ihres Körpers protestierte schmerzhaft. Langsam ließ sich die zierliche Tänzerin gegen die Wand sinken. Sie war so müde. 

Nur ein paar Minuten die Augen zumachen, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer ging. 

Nur ein paar Minuten ausruhen. Sie lockerte ihre Kontrolle über ihr Ki etwas. 

Nur ein paar Minuten ... 

Als gleichmäßige Atemzüge verrieten, dass die kleine Feraijen eingeschlafen war, kam Vegeta, nur mit losen Trainingshosen bekleidet, die Treppe herunter. Trunks innerer Aufruhr hatte ihn geweckt. Er mochte nicht der beste Vater der Welt sein, aber er liebte seine Kinder und sorgte sich um sie, selbst wenn er es vorzog seine Gefühle nicht offen zur Schau zu stellen. Als er Stimmen gehört hatte, war er oben an der Treppe stehen geblieben und hatte abgewartet. Er war nicht blind; es war sehr offensichtlich gewesen, was das feraijische Biest beabsichtigt hatte. Wenn sie seinen Sohn benützt hätte, um sich an ihm zu rächen, hätte sie dafür bezahlt. Teuer. 

Der Verlauf des Gesprächs hatte ihn jedoch etwas überrascht.

Allerdings nicht zu sehr. Vegeta hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass die meisten Dinge im Leben zwei Seiten hatten. Oder drei oder vier.

Vielleicht auch mehr, wenn eine Feraijen beteiligt war.

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war jetzt undeutbar. Der Prinz der Saiyajin rümpfte die Nase, als er den Alkoholgeruch wahrnahm. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob das Frauenzimmer in nächster Zeit aufwachen würde. Mit einem undefinierbaren Geräusch beugte er sich vor, nahm die zusammengesunkene Gestalt auf die Arme und trug sie in ihr Bett. 

---

tbc

Vorsätze für das Neue Jahr: .... _ähm_.... kürzere Wartezeiten zwischen den Kapiteln? 

@all: 

Tut mir wirklich Leid, meine Lieben, aber ich hatte leider früher einfach keine Zeit, aber dafür ist es das bis jetzt eindeutig längste Kapitel geworden (11 Seiten in Word!!). Und das, mit dem ich bis jetzt am meisten Ärger hatte *seufz*  Ohne Eure reviews hätte ich wohl einen kleinen Scheiterhaufen unter meinem Computer (und meiner Muse) errichtet und ein paar Dateien aus lauter Frust gegrillt...

Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen... und dass mich die T/G – Fans zwischendurch nicht zu sehr gehasst haben! He, ich hab´ es schließlich wieder in Ordnung gebracht, oder? Das ist bei Kit manchmal gar nicht so einfach. Stures Weib *grmbl*

@Kali: *review fassungslos zum zehnten Mal durchliest* *kali ansieht* Vergiss das Studium... HEIRATE MICH!! *sternchenaugen macht* Männlich, groß & gutaussehend würde die Sache beschleunigen... an alles andere kann ich mich bei diesen reviews gewöhnen ;-)

Aber im Ernst: mit dem Deal review für Kapitel bin ich auch sehr zufrieden... sehr, _sehr _zufrieden *knuddel*

So, und jetzt Euch allen noch ein schönes Neues Jahr! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel *wink* 


	10. Ein kleines Zwischenspiel

a.k.a. = also known as (auch bekannt als)   

Kapitel 10  Ein kleines Zwischenspiel

Womit?

Eine ärgerliche Außerirdische starrte ihr Gegenüber missbilligend an.

_Womit?_

Sie war immer eine brave kleine Feraijen gewesen. 

...

Okay, _so gut_ wie immer.

...

Irgendwie schien die Staubflocke in Kits Augenhöhe trotz der Einschränkung nicht geneigt dem zuzustimmen. Die gereizte Tänzerin schenkte ihr dafür einen vorwurfsvollen Blick.

Das Schicksal konnte schließlich nicht so grausam fahrlässig sein und den Teil ihres Lebens, den sie brav im Bett... halt, Korrektur, irgendwie klang das selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren ein wenig bedenklich... im _unschuldigen Schlaf_  verbracht hatte, weniger schätzen als die Zeit, die sie wach und aktiv gewesen war. Oder?

Außerdem hatte sie - dank dem Gemüse aus der Hölle (a.k.a. Vegeta) - doch bestimmt schon genug Buße für _drei_ ganze Leben abgeleistet. 

ODER?

Also...

WOMIT hatte sie das verdient?

Die Mimik der Staubflocke veränderte sich aus verständlichen Gründen nicht. 

Sie war _so was_ von tot.

Kits war sich selten einer Sache so sicher gewesen – genau genommen stand nur die Art ihres drohenden Dahinscheidens noch nicht vollständig fest. 

Allerdings nutzten mehrere Möglichkeiten freudig die Gelegenheit die Feraijen mit ihrer Anwesenheit in ihren - _wahrscheinlich bald nicht mehr vorhandenen! _- Gedanken zu beglücken.

Ganz oben auf der Liste stand im Moment gerade ein Tod aus Scham, da sie bei gewissen Aktivitäten zweier Saiyajin gerade unfreiwillig Zeuge wurde.... Obwohl ein gewaltsamer Tod, falls man sie hier entdecken würde, hartnäckig um den ersten Platz auf ihrer mentalen Liste kämpfte. 

Kit atmete noch flacher und hoffte inständig, dass die beiden ihr Treiben nicht neben oder UNTER das Bett verlegen würden. Sie wären zweifellos überrascht gewesen dort auf Gesellschaft zu stoßen. 

Neben der der ungnädigen Staubflocken selbstverständlich. 

Wie war sie nur hier gelandet? 

Schon gut...  eigentlich wusste sie verdammt genau, warum sie hier war. Dabei hatte sie Vegeta doch nur einen kleinen Streich spielen wollen. 

Einen ganz harmlosen! 

Nach der letzten Auseinandersetzung - nach der aktuellen Zählung Nr. 17... des heutigen Tages, irgendwie war sie in letzter Zeit gereizter als sonst -  war sie leicht verstimmt gewesen und hatte beschlossen dem arroganten Prinzen eine Lektion zu erteilen. 

Nichts wirklich gefährliches. 

Ein klein wenig Aufmerksamkeit hatte schließlich noch keinen umgebracht. 

Leider - der lebende Beweis dafür war gerade über ihr beschäftigt.

Sie arbeitete noch daran. 

Wie auch immer, _Aufmerksamkeit_ fiel unter keinen Umständen unter das _U´tein_. 

Der Beweis dafür war schon darin zu finden, dass sie ihr Dasein im Moment nicht als gut durchgebratenes Kit -Steak fristete - obwohl ein interessanter Laut von über ihr dafür sorgte, dass diese Alternative gar nicht _so_ schlecht klang. 

Aber wäre ihre Absicht wirklich mit dem Bindungsrecht kollidiert, hätte sie schon in Trunks Heimlabor einen hässlichen schwarzen Fleck auf dem Boden hinterlassen. Aber alles war prima gelaufen; die Zutaten hatte sie problemlos gefunden und die Zusammensetzung war auch ohne Schwierigkeiten gelungen. 

Rache in einer kleinen Flasche.

Vielleicht hätte sie dort schon misstrauisch werden sollen. Nichts hatte jemals ohne Probleme funktioniert seit sie _ihm_ begegnet war, aber auch in das Schlafzimmer der Plage war sie problemlos gekommen - mit virtuos unterdrückter Aura natürlich - und ihre kleine Stippvisite im angrenzenden Bad verbunden mit einem kleinen Austausch... 

Einfach perfekt.  Sie hatte sogar daran gedacht ihren Geruch zu neutralisieren, damit keine Spur von ihr zurückblieb. Es hätte alles gar nicht besser laufen können. Und sie hatte sich mit Bedacht die optimale Zeit ausgesucht: Essenszeit. Welcher Saiyajin war da nicht in der Küche? 

_`Zwei, die etwas besseres zu tun haben_,` dachte eine _jetzt_ sehr viel weisere Feraijen mit einem sehr langgezogenen gedanklichen Seufzer. 

Gerade als sie auf dem Rückweg gewesen war, hatte sie das Öffnen der Tür überrascht. In ihrer Panik waren ihr gerade einmal zwei Alternativen eingefallen, um ihre Anwesenheit in Vegetas Schlafzimmer zu erklären. 

Nummer 1 ´Sich die Kleidung vom Leib reißen und sinnlich auf dem Bett räkeln´, klang zwar potentiell verlockend, allerdings wurde das Bild durch die verräterische Shampoo-Flasche in ihrer Hand - und dem Verlangen zumindest etwas Würde, Stolz, Selbstachtung sowie den _Verstand_ zu behalten - empfindlich gestört. 

Erklärung Nr. 2 ´Hausarbeit mit unterdrückter Aura´ war schlichtweg lächerlich. Sie konnte sich schon hören "Ich wollte nicht, dass die Spinnen mich zu früh bemerken"... - _Kein Kommentar_.

Sämtliche weiteren Möglichkeiten hatten sich heimlich, still und leise, mit einer erschreckenden Geschwindigkeit in einen vor Schreck tiefgefrorenen Bereich ihres Gehirns zurückgezogen; der selbe anscheinend recht großflächige Bereich, der bei Auseinandersetzungen mit Vegeta in letzter Zeit immer den kürzeren zog - verdammt wollte sie sein, wenn sie wusste warum - ... also war sie in das einzige Versteck geflüchtet, das ihr eingefallen war: mit einem riesigen, lautlosen Sprung war sie unter das große Doppelbett des Prinzen gerutscht. 

Zu den uneinsichtigen Staubflocken. Sie sollte hier wirklich einmal gründlich sauber machen.

Leider hatte ihr persönliches Karma anscheinend - wirklich nur so ein **kleiner **Verdacht -  nicht nur viel Spaß an der Anwesenheit von nachtragenden Wollmäusen in ihrem nahen Umfeld, sondern hielt Saiyajin für noch lustiger. 

Je mehr, je besser.

Zu Kits Bestürzung war Vegeta nicht alleine gewesen, sondern hatte Son Goku im Schlepptau gehabt und nach den Geräuschen, die sie hörte, würden die beiden noch länger... tja ... intensiv beschäftigt sein.

_Sehr _intensiv.

Kit unterdrückte mühsam ein Stöhnen, als sie von oben ein tiefes Grollen hörte. Himmel! Das konnte noch länger dauern und ihr war schon verflixt... heiß. 

In jeder Beziehung. 

Die Laute, die an ihr Ohr drangen, sorgten nicht unbedingt dafür, dass sie friedlich und entspannt durchatmen konnte. Ihr Entsetzen erfuhr noch eine Steigerung als sie Vegeta etwas murmeln hörte.

„Wollen wir ein bisschen spielen?" 

O heilige Mutter der Nacht, nein, nein, NEIN ... lasst Goku Migräne haben, Kopfweh, seine Tage ... irgendetwas ...  

Bittebittebittebittebittebittebittebittebittebittebittebittte...

_Bitte?_

Sie hatte kein Glück. Das undefinierbare, heisere Flüstern musste eine Zusage gewesen sein. Von ihrer Position aus konnte sie weiße Stiefel zu einem Schrank gehen sehen. Der königliche Saiyajin - hübsch muskulöse Waden übrigens -  schien nach etwas zu suchen.

Es gab gewisse Dinge, die sie weder sehen noch hören wollte. 

Sexspielchen zwischen Vegeta und Son Goku gehörten definitiv auf diese Liste.

Zumindest, solange sie nicht beteiligt w-- ARGH! Wo kam der Gedanke her? Raus! Sofort!

Das Geräusch von Kits mit Gewalt auf den Boden geschlagener Stirn, wurde zum Glück von dem Quietschen des Bettes übertönt, als Son Goku über ihr seine Position verlagerte.

Gerade als die Tänzerin ausnahmsweise dem Schicksal für diese kleine Hilfeleistung danken wollte - in manchen Positionen dankt man einfach jedem, dem man habhaft werden kann. Das war definitiv eine davon. - sorgte es mit einer losen Sprungfeder, die sich recht plötzlich ungemütlich in ihre Hüfte bohrte, für einen gerechten Ausgleich.

Die Feraijen unterdrückte mit Mühe eine ganze Reihe von ausgesprochen lästerlichen und einfallsreichen Flüchen und versuchte die Situation logisch zu überdenken. 

Sie war nicht prüde... und, wenn sie weiter überlegte und ein klein wenig Ehrlichkeit mit ins Spiel brachte, Neugier an dem was die beiden Saiyajin miteinander trieben war auch vorhanden. Zwei extrem attraktive, muskulöse, _ausdauernde_... 

_Seufz_, irgendwie waren einige Attribute in bestimmten Lagen (= wenn man sich darunter befand... nun zumindest, wenn man sich nicht _direkt_ darunter befand) nur zweifelhaft positiv...

Aber Position hin oder her: sie war, bei allem was recht war, kein Voyeur! Das hier war entwürdigend! Davon abgesehen, dass es eindeutig gefährlich war. 

Für sie! 

Das Bett hatte sich verdächtig durchgebogen als die beiden Saiyajin darauf gelandet waren. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine etwas rauere Behandlung durchstehen würde. Todesursache: zu Brei gequetscht... Sie musste hier raus! Möglichst schnell. 

Vielleicht... 

Ja, das könnte gehen. Immer noch besser als jede andere Möglichkeit. 

Das Bild einer von Sprungfedern durchlöcherten Feraijen, das vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbeizog, beschleunigte Kits Entscheidungsfindung enorm.

Son Goku sah derweilen zufrieden vom Bett aus zu, wie sein Geliebter den Schrank durchforstete. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war extrem erfreulich und die Vorfreude auf das Kommende hatte sein typisches Lächeln durch einen erwartungsvollen Ausdruck ersetzt.

/ ... ku .../ Verwirrung huschte über sein Gesicht. Hatte er etwas gehört?

/ ..!! ... oku .../ DA! Schon wieder ... der Saiyajin sah sich unwillkürlich suchend um. Hier war doch niemand außer ihnen?

Kit biss die Zähne zusammen und änderte das Thema ihrer innerlichen Verwünschungen. Ausnahmsweise traf es jemanden, der _tatsächlich_ etwas dafür konnte: sie selbst.

Sie wusste viel über Telepathie, keine Frage. Wer mit Ki-Figuren arbeitet, muss zwangsläufig eine ausgeprägte Vorstellung von den eigenen Gedankenmustern und den Möglichkeiten ihrer Umsetzung haben. Aber Wissen und Ausführung standen wie so oft auf verschiedenen Blättern. Vor allem, wenn der Ausführende einen ausgeprägten Abscheu gegen gewisse Formen der Umsetzung hat. 

In Kits Fall waren es daher wohl eher verschiedene _Bücher_. Mit mehreren Enzyklopädie dazwischen. 

Die Ki -Tänzerin verabscheute telepathischen Kontakt aus einem einfachen Grund: Das Eindringen in andere Gedankenwelten barg immer das Risiko, dass es erwidert wurde.

Es war okay (so gerade eben), wenn sie in Kontrolle der Situation war. Oder betrunken genug - am besten beides - dann war es nicht so schlimm. Davon abgesehen war sie, außer in den grundlegenden Techniken, ganz ehrlich gesagt nicht besonders geübt. Mehr als Tarnen und Täuschen konnte sie kaum; das dafür perfekt.

Sie hatte jedoch gehofft, dass es funktionierte. Immerhin trainierte sie jeden Tag mehrere Stunden zusammen mit Son Goku und kannte seine Ki-Signatur wie ihre eigene. 

Die junge Feraijen vergrub den Kopf in die Hände und konzentrierte sich. 

Noch einmal. Schließlich war alles besser als UNTER zwei Saiyajin (plus eine Matratze, einen Lattenrost UND viele, viele Sprungfedern) zu geraten, wenn sie beschäftigt waren! Noch ein Versuch...

/GOKU!/ Der Saiyajin zuckte zusammen, als die Stimme in seinem Kopf erklang. Das war nicht das mentale Band zwischen ihm und Vegeta! Der wühlte immer noch in den Tiefen des Schrankes. Diese Verbindung wurde überhaupt nicht berührt. Allerdings kam ihm diese _Stimme_ durchaus auch vertraut vor.

/ ? Kit?/ Als die mentale Verbindung sich durch die Kraft des Saiyajin stabilisierte, wäre die Feraijen freudig bereitgewesen aus Dankbarkeit ihr gesamtes Hab und Gut einem Gott zu opfern. Zum zweiten Mal in zwei Wochen - sie sollte langsam wirklich aufhören sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Ach, Vorsätze waren etwas schönes...

/Ja. Goku, hör mir zu ... und vor allem sag nichts laut. Bitte?/ Das Bild einer auf Knien rutschenden Feraijen wurde mit der Botschaft versand.

Neugierig stimmte er zu. /Okay./

/ Sag nichts zu Vegeta.... ich bin unter dem Bett.../

/Du bist...../ Son Gokus Augen weiteten sich unwillkürlich, als ihm dämmerte _welches_ Bett wohl gemeint war. / WAS????/ 

Vegeta drehte sich überrascht um, als er den geistigen Aufruhr seines kois wahrnahm. Kakarott sah irgendwie überrascht aus, fast schon entsetzt. Ein schwaches Lächeln wurde ihm zugeworfen. „Ähm ... ich habe mich nur an etwas erinnert. Alles in Ordnung. Such ruhig weiter." 

Der Prinz zuckte mit den Schultern, sein Geliebter war eben manchmal etwas seltsam ... wahrscheinlich ein vergessener Geburtstag oder sonst etwas. Sie konnten sich später darum kümmern, jetzt hatte er eindeutig andere Pläne. Ein lauerndes Funkeln erschien in seinem Blick. Sobald Vegeta sich wieder umgedreht hatte, vertiefte sich Son Goku wieder in das andere Gespräch.

/ KIT!/ Die mentale Stimme des sonst so freundlichen Saiyajin klang drohend. Der Feraijen klingelten die Ohren, Gokus telepathischen Fähigkeiten waren wesentlich trainierter als ihre.

/Es... es.... es war ein... Unfall!/ Und der Einsturz des Turms von Babel ein kleines Missgeschick. Alles eine Frage der Perspektive.

/KIT!/ Oh, oh, er klang nicht gerade versöhnlich. 

/Wirklich! Ich wollte Vegeta nur einen kleinen Streich spielen.../

Bildfetzen zogen durch den Kopf des Mannes. Eine chemische Mischung. Ein Schwarm von aufgedrehten Frauen. Ein Vegeta inmitten von wogenden Brüsten und kreischenden Stimmen.

/Pheromone? Ein Lockstoff? ... Du wolltest Vegeta mit einem LOCKSTOFF versehen?/

Ui, er klang nicht gerade erheitert. 

Merke für die Zukunft: sage **_niemals_** dem Liebhaber deines Opfers, dass du eine Horde williger Frauen auf dieses hetzen wolltest.

Die Ki- Tänzerin beeilte sich die Situation neu darzustellen. /Nur für einen Tag. Er zerfällt vollständig nach 24 Stunden. Ich hätte es dir gesagt und er hatte es verdient!/

Kit hoffte inständig, dass er einsah, dass es lustig war. Sonst wäre sie ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten.

Die Feraijen zog unwillkürlich eine Grimasse, als ihr auffiel, dass sie ihre bisherige Situation - höchstwahrscheinlich dank ihrer vorhergegangen Erfahrung mit Trunks und Goten - bis vor kurzem eher als kleines Ärgernis eingestuft hatte. Andererseits hatte das Wort ´Dauerdemütigung´ in der letzten Zeit mal wieder eine ganz neue Bedeutung bekommen...

Aber sie hatte Glück, zum ersten Mal seit alptraumhaften 15 Minuten. Nichts zu glauben, dass erst so wenig Zeit vergangen war. Erheiterung durchzog die Gedanken ihres Trainingspartners. Sofort sandte sie ihre Bitte.

/Lock ihn aus dem Zimmer. Dann kann ich verschwinden. BIIIIIIIITTEEEEEE!/ 

Goku grinste in sich hinein, das war typisch für die Kleine. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, was sie Vegeta nach seinen Argumenten in dem letzten Streit antun würde. Er hätte darauf wetten können, dass sie es nicht hinnahm als räudige Weltraumkatze - oder so ähnlich, leider war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Waschmaschine davon abzuhalten den restlichen Keller zu fluten, sonst wäre bestimmt mehr von der gebrüllten _fachlichen Diskussion_ zwischen Kit und Vegeta hängen geblieben -  bezeichnet zu werden. Jetzt musste er nur noch Vegeta aus dem Zimmer befördern. Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf seinen Geliebten, der sich gerade triumphierend grinsend mit dem gesuchten Paar Handschellen umdrehte, beschloss er Kit ein bisschen zu quälen. Strafe musste sein.

„Ouji-sama"

Unter dem Bett wurde einen neue Stufe des Errötens erfunden, als Kit das erotische Schnurren hörte, mit dem Son Goku jetzt seinen Prinzen zu sich rief. Das Bett über ihr knarrte, als Vegeta dem Ruf sofort und stürmisch Folge leistete. 

Leises Lachen und _andere_ Geräusche sorgten dafür, dass sich die zierliche Feraijen Taubheit wünschte ... und Blindheit ... und vorsichtshalber Gelähmtheit. Nur um sicher zu sein, dass sie nie wieder in so einer Situation landete. 

Wirklich sicher.

„ ´Geta?" 

Zwar konnte Kit nicht sehen, wie genau Goku seinen Prinzen gerade zum Schnurren brachte, zu ihrem Leidwesen hörte sie es jedoch. 

Sehr genau. 

Die tiefen Vibrationen, sowohl in der Stimme als auch in dem Schnurren, lösten auch in ihr eine unwillkürliche Reaktion aus. Ihr leises, gequältes Stöhnen ging dankenswerterweise in einem Aufkeuchen von über ihr unter.

„Was willst du?" 

Erstaunlich, in diesem Tonfall klang die übliche, barsche, von ihr verhasste Frage plötzlich seeeeehr interessant ... und erstaunlich vielschichtig! 

Moment mal, hörte sie gerade _Schleck_geräusche? Hatte dieser baka etwa vergessen, dass sie hier war? Beinahe hätte sie frustriert geknurrt. Ihr Körper vertrug nicht viel mehr von dieser Art der Anspannung, sämtliche ihrer Muskeln streikten bereits und wenn sie sich von den Lauten noch weiter irritieren ließ, würde sie die Kontrolle über ihre Aura in Nullkommanichts verlieren.

„Wollen wir uns nicht noch etwas zum _Spielen_ aus der Küche holen?"

_Uff_, Son Goku hatte sie nicht vergessen. 

Sekunde... Zum _Spielen _aus der Küche? Kit erreichte ein tiefes Hummerrot, als ihre lebhafte Phantasie ihr stolz mehrere Bilder präsentierte. Mit Schlagsahne verzierte Vegetas und Gokus ... 

Sie mochte Sahne ... WAAAAAHHHH!! 

Kit schüttelte energisch den Kopf um diese Gedanken in die Flucht zu schlagen. Sehr erleichtert verfolgte sie, wie Vegeta der Anregung seines kois Folge leistete. 

Kurze Zeit später machte sich eine kleine Feraijen mit ziemlich wackligen Beinen und roten Wangen auf den Weg in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Mit einer Flasche präpariertem Duschgel in der Hand, für heute hatte sie eindeutig genug Aufregung gehabt. Nach einer Dusche (extra kalt) und einer Tafel Schokolade (extra süß) hörten ihre Finger tatsächlich wieder auf zu zittern. 

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte die feraijische Tänzerin trotzdem in ihrem Zimmer. 

Sicherheitshalber.

- - -

tbc

Ah, diese Idee hat mich schon seit geraumer Zeit verfolgt... *fröhlich pfeift*  Ein kleines Kapitelchen _just for fun_. Ich hatte viel Spaß dabei *g* Ich hoffe Ihr auch!!

Meine Lieben, Eure reviews sind besser als meine fic! Vielen Dank *sich verbeugt*

@Kali: Nun, man kann nicht alles haben...Ich habe tief in meinem Herzen wohl schon damit gerechnet *sich eine Träne wegwischt* So eine bezaubernde Absage hatte ich allerdings nicht erwartet... und ich warte immer noch, dass Du selbst mit dem Schreiben anfängst *s* Und übrigens: Solange Du Kit treu bleibst - und _mich_ review-technisch nicht vernachlässigst !!- , sei Dir verziehen... ;-) *knuddel*

@eska: Wörter, die Du in dem Zusammenhang noch nicht kanntest? *g* Ich glaube, so etwas hat meine Deutschlehrerin auch irgendwann einmal gesagt... "recht freizügiger Umgang mit der deutschen Sprache"... hatte immer den Verdacht, dass das nur _sehr _bedingt positiv gemeint war... *schulterzuck* Davon abgesehen: _Ich_ einen Schreibworkshop für Dich? Ich habe einen Blick in Deine fic geworfen - nur Anfang und letzte Kapitel leider, da ich in absoluter Zeitnot bin... wie schaffst Du es nur so viel zu schreiben??? - und _Du_ solltest wohl besser einen für mich veranstalten. Du hast definitiv mehr Talent für Dialoge! Und für Handlung. Und für auftretende Personen. Und... _Argh_, warum schreibe _ich _eigentlich?

@cat-68: Es hat Dir gefallen *UFF* Ich dachte schon, Du röstest mich auf kleiner Flamme, weil ich Trunks leiden lasse... und ich frage mich übrigens auch was Kit getan hätte, wenn sie in Vegetas Armen aufgewacht wäre... kiss or kill? *fg*

@Morgan le Fey: Was hat mich verraten? *s* Vielen Dank für das Lob und herzlich willkommen. Ich freue mich immer, wenn jemand neues dazukommt. Und hoffentlich bleibt... _Ja?_ *hundeblick aufsetzt*

@ all:

Es wird leider etwas dauern, bis ich wieder updaten kann - ähm, ich weiß, ich bin eh nicht die Schnellste - aber da mein restliches Leben recht spontan entschieden hat ein _wenig _Tumult zu verursachen & ich im Moment ein kleines Planungsproblem mit den nächsten Kapiteln habe, aber nicht genug Zeit und Ruhe um mich darauf zu konzentrieren... *seufz* Okay, machen wir es kurz: ich schätze, Ihr hört frühestens in zwei (oder drei *winsel*) Monaten wieder von mir. Geht leider nicht anders... *deprimier*

_GOMEN NASAI!!_


	11. Schokoladeneis und Götter

Warnung: partielle Blasphemie, Humor und Schokoladeneis.... Ich bin zurück!!!

Kapitel 11 Schokoladeneis und Götter

In etwa zehn Minuten würde es ein elftes Gebot geben.

Piccolo stieß Dende vorsichtig mit dem Fuß an und nahm den bewusstlosen Erdengott näher in Augenschein. Nun,... vielleicht auch erst in zwanzig.

Eigentlich sollte es nicht notwendig sein, _irgendjemanden_ darauf hinzuweisen. Gut, es war keines der Gebote - _bis jetzt_ -, aber das sollte nun auch _wirklich_ nicht erforderlich sein. Gewisse Grundregeln sind einfach auf allen Planeten gleich:

**Du sollst (D)einen Gott nicht schlagen.**

In den meisten Fällen war es auch gar nicht möglich. Dende würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn er das erfuhr – sobald er wieder aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht war.

Piccolo wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass genau das geschah. Er war recht neugierig die Geschichte hören, die zu für diese... _interessante _Situation eine Erklärung lieferte. Zumindest konnte er sich die Mühe sparen, nach der Ursache für das eindrucksvolle Veilchen des schlanken Namekianers zu suchen.

Der ehemalige Oberteufel warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite und seufzte, als er eine andere zusammengesunkene Gestalt stöhnen hörte. Kit lag, etliche Meter von Dende entfernt, ebenfalls bewusstlos, auf dem Boden – die Strafe folgt auf den Fuß, wenn man gegen die Gesetzmäßigkeiten des Universums verstößt, ohne die entsprechenden dämonischen oder göttlichen Fähigkeiten zu besitzen. Oder zumindest eine Art Ausnahmegenehmigung zu Trainingszwecken.

Und soweit ihm bekannt, und im Moment auch sehr augenscheinlich bestätigt, verfügten Feraijen nicht über diese Vorrechte. Nails Erfahrungen bestätigten das ebenfalls - soweit er bereit war sie preiszugeben.

_Was heißt hier ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt? Du bist _Teil _meines Bewusstseins... oh..._

Nail war ein hervorragender Krieger gewesen, einer der Besten, wenn nicht _der_ Beste von Namek. Und Feraijen waren immer neugierig auf das Beste.

Meistens mehrmals hintereinander.

Piccolo zog eine Grimasse, während er sich über Kit beugte und ihre Verfassung überprüfte. Unwissenheit hatte doch einige nicht zu unterschätzende Vorzüge.

Kit würde mit Sicherheit das gleiche denken, sobald sie aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachte. In Bezug auf großflächige Prellungen, bösartige Schürfwunden und (nicht zu vergessen) den ominösen Gründen für die Intervention von göttlichen Mächten war Unwissenheit eigentlich immer vorzuziehen. Die letzten zwanzig Minuten mussten wirklich recht ereignisreich gewesen sein.

Es gab jemanden, der sich im Moment Unwissenheit geradezu wünschte. Der Teil von Dendes Gedanken, der nicht gerade damit beschäftig war den dunklen und erstaunlich hartnäckigen Schleier der Bewusstlosigkeit beiseite zu schieben, wäre über das _kleinste _bisschen Unwissenheit ausgesprochen erfreut gewesen.

Leider haben selbst angeschlagene Omnipotenzträger diesen Vorteil nicht. Nicht einmal bei einer mittelschweren Gehirnerschütterung.

Die Lider des Namekianers flatterten, als grelles Licht zusammen mit nicht minder durchdringenden Erinnerungen sein Bewusstsein überflutete.

Es war keine Absicht gewesen, bestimmt nicht.

Piccolo hatte für die Feraijen eine kleine "Sightseeingtour" durch den Lookout veranstaltet. Dende war, gelinde gesagt, überrascht gewesen, allerdings bekam er eine recht gute Vorstellung von Kits Überredungsfähigkeiten, als die Feraijen den ehemaligen Oberteufel davon überzeugte, ihr Schokoladeneiskrem zu besorgen. Aus dem kleinen Cafe direkt neben der Capsule Corporation. Mit extra Sahne.

Nachdem der dazu gehörige Vortrag von Gastgeberpflichten über die psychologische Notwendigkeit von _genau diesem_ - nicht etwa herbeigezaubertem - Schokoladeneis bei einer so hübschen Aussicht bis zu der vermeintlich nahezu lebensbedrohenden Gefahr eines niedrigen Blutzuckerspiegels (inkl. sehr ausführlich beschriebener Symptome) alles einschloss... war Dende sich sicher, dass Piccolo zu allem bereit gewesen wäre, wenn es die Feraijen nur wieder zum Schweigen brachte.

Massive Gewaltanwendung schien keine Alternative zu sein. Statt wie erwartet_ Kit flamb_ herzustellen, war Piccolo, zwar äußerlich grummelnd aber innerlich schmunzeln, tatsächlich aufgebrochen, um das Gewünschte zu besorgen...

Nicht einmal ein Gott war vor Neugier gefeit.

Dende hatte nur einen allgemeinen Eindruck von Kits Beweggründen gewinnen wollen, als er sich ihr vorgestellt und ihr die Hand geschüttelt hatte. Schließlich war es seine Pflicht als Gott über alles Bescheid zu wissen, nicht? Vor allem, wenn dieses "alles" mysteriöse Fähigkeiten einschloss, die es erlaubten nach der wiederholten Verwendung der Anrede _Pi-chan_ unbekümmert weiterzuleben.

Der unverfängliche körperliche Kontakt war eine zu gute Gelegenheit, um sie ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Vor allem, da er es erleichterte etwaige geistige Schilde zu umgehen. Als Erdengott stand ihm zwar jedes irdische Bewusstsein weit offen... bei außerirdischen sah es leider ein wenig anders aus. Von Natur aus jedoch zu der Oberkaste der Magier von Namek gehörig und mit außergewöhnlich starken telepathischen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, (und, als ob das nicht reichen würde, noch mit göttlichen Fähigkeiten als Backup) hatte das für ihn schon immer nur geringes Hindernis dargestellt. Ein kurzer Blick schadete bestimmt niemanden.

Er hatte allerdings noch nie ein feraijisches Bewusstsein sondiert. Seine letzte bewusste Feststellung, bevor seine Welt in ein Kaleidoskop aus Eindrücken explodierte, war erstaunlich pragmatisch, wenn auch leicht konfus: _Und nie wäre immer noch zu früh._

Etwas war außer Kontrolle geraten.

Kit wurde sich dessen früher bewusst, als Dende selbst. Wenn man in Betracht zog, dass sie (wie die meisten Personen) seit ihrer Geburt mit ihrem Innenleben bestens vertraut war, war das nicht weiter erstaunlich. Jeder wird argwöhnisch, wenn das lächelnde Gesicht einer an sich recht freundlichen, wenn auch anscheinend mit einem Gottkomplex belasteten Person sich plötzlich in Nichts auflöst. ("Hallo, mein Name ist Dende und ich bin der Gott der Erde"... also _bitte..._)

Kits Misstrauen verstärkte sich, als ihr eigener Geist anfing zu ... _zucken. _Wie Gitarrenseiten, die von einem Anfänger gespielt werden.

Als ihr bewusst wurde, was geschah... war es zu spät. Der Schrei der Feraijen verhallte ungehört in den Tiefen ihres Geistes. Verzweifelt versuchte sie die Gedankenverbindung zu unterbrechen – genau so erfolglos wie Dende. Es gab kein Zurück.

_Verwunderung/Ärger/Tanzen/Spaß/Wut/Gefährten/Lachen/Töten/Angst/Stolz/Freude/Hass/Licht/Schatten/Spielen/Feinde/Kämpfen/Leben/Ehre/Bilder/Gesichter/Eindrücke/Gefühle/Heute/Gestern/Damals _

Eine bunte Mixtur ohne jeglichen Zusammenhalt, bis ein fremder Verstand begann Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen und versuchte den Strom der Erinnerungen einzudämmen. Schließlich eine Form von Kontrolle. Stillstand an einem Punkt.

_Nacht. Fröhliche Musik. Kreischende Kinder im Hintergrund. Dschungellaute. Gesang. Tanz. Verliebte Pärchen. Lachende Gesichter über einem flackernden Lagerfeuer. Bunte Zelte. Klingendes Läuten von den Armreifen an Hand- und Fußgelenken der Tänzerinnen. Ein uralter Mann, der mit weitausholenden Gesten eine Geschichte erzählt. Eine Hand, die sich ausstreckt und mit einem Schnippen der Finger dafür sorgt, dass eine Gruppe von bunten Lichtern um den Greis tanzt und wie zufällig ein Paar Hasenohren auf seinem altehrwürdigen Kopf bildet. Von Gelächter unterwanderte Schimpfworte, als die ungewöhnliche Zierde entdeckt wird._

Der vernichtende Mahlstrom verlangsamte und unterwarf sich, als die Anstrengungen des jungen Erdgottes endlich Erfolg zeigten.

Kontrolle und _Richtung_. Zeit.

Kit schrie nur umso lauter.

_Tag. Keine Musik. Kein Laut der Tiere. Kein Tanz. Die Zelte in Fetzen. Der Schmuck der Tänzerinnen auf einem Haufen. Die Waffen der Männer zerbrochen daneben. Keine Geschichten. Kein Lachen. Dafür Blut. Soviel Blut. Eine Hand, von Schlamm und Blut bedeckt._

Dendes Bemühungen erlahmten, als das Toben der Feraijen verstummte und sie die Kontrolle übernahm. Das einzige, das Dende noch von ihr wahrnehmen konnte, waren eisige Ruhe und geradezu tödliche Entschlossenheit. Und genug Zorn um Galaxien zu erschüttern. "_Du_ wolltest _wissen_? _Du_ wolltest sehen? Dann _sieh_!" __

_Immer noch Tag. Lärmende Krieger, die sich um Beute streiten. Weinende, verstörte Kinder. Zitternde, verletzte Frauen. Entkräftete, verwundete Männer. Hände, die verzweifelt versuchten Blutungen zu stillen. Gezückte Messer. Lachen. Erste Schreie._

_Ein Entschluss. _

_Ein Angebot. _

_Ein Handel._

_Ein zu entrichtender Preis._

Der Gedankenrapport brach endlich ab –

und Kit tat das, was sie mit jedem unerwünschtem Spanner tun würde.

Der unerwartete Rückprall hätte sie beinahe im freien Fall vom Lookout auf die Erde befördert. Nicht, dass die Tänzerin davon auch nur das geringste mitbekam; der psychische Rückschlag hatte ihr gleich im ersten Sekundenbruchteil die Besinnung geraubt, bevor er sie wie eine zerbrochene Puppe etliche Meter über den Boden geschleudert hatte.

Piccolo zog gerade in Betracht, die Beiden in den Schatten - zu dem sich schnell verflüssigendem Eis - zu ziehen, als Dende begann sich zu bewegen.

Der kleine Namekianer war, von dem farbenprächtigen Bluterguss abgesehen, erschreckend bleich. Mit zitternden Armen stützte er sich auf und suchte nach der Ki-Tänzerin. Als er sie angeschlagen, aber trotz unkontrollierter göttlicher Machtintervention lebendig vor dem großen Krieger erblickte, atmete er erleichtert aus.

Die Feraijen wählte diesen Augenblick, um selbst ins Bewusstsein zurückzukehren. Im Gegensatz zu Dendes war ihre Rückkehr nicht farblos. Und auch bei weitem nicht still und leise.

"Du... ver_dammter_... autsch.... Hurensohn!... Für was... au, mein Arm!... für was hältst du dich?... Du Sohn.... argh, mein Bein... Sohn einer Kakerlake.... o Sterne... irgendein Hautstück, das nicht in Fetzten hängt? ... Was maßt du... o verflucht, mein Lieblingsshirt! ... Du geistesgestörte Zucchi-... Was willst du jetzt? Bleib mir ja vom Leib!"

Piccolo hielt es für angemessen einzuschreiten, als Kit Anstalten machte im Sitzen erneut auf den sich ihr nähernden Dende loszugehen. Solange es noch ein paar heile Stellen auf ihr gab. Er fing ihre Faust vorsichtig ab, es war gar nicht so leicht ein unverletztes Hautstück zu finden. "Er ist Gott."

Die Feraijen warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. "Ja, klar. Du bist... _outsch_… genauso irre wie er!"

"Wenn du meinst. Halt jetzt still." Piccolo hatte Erfahrung mit Verletzten. Stimm ihnen einfach zu und halt sie solange ruhig, bis Dende Gelegenheit hatte sie zu heilen. Danach sind sie meistens dankbar und einsichtig.

"Du meinst, ein bisschen Hokuspokus wie das beeinflusst meine Meinung?!"

Ausnahmen bestätigen wie immer die Regel.

Kit bewegte prüfend und misstrauisch ihre wieder heilen Gliedmassen. In sicherem Abstand zu den beiden Wahnsinnigen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde der Gott der Erde sein Dasein schon längst als vegetarisches Schnitzel fristen.

Piccolo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na gut, dann glaub mir nicht. Aber was dachtest du denn, _wem_ ein göttlicher Aussichtspunkt gehört?"

"Sterne, ich rede auch von göttlichem Sex OHNE dass ich Zeus im Bett hatte!"

Der Namekianer seufzte. "Eine von selbst schwebende Festung kommt dir nicht im geringsten ungewöhnlich vor?"

"Magie."

"Aha... und das ist nicht ein wenig ungewöhnlich?"

Ein Schulterzucken antwortete ihm. "Was weiß ich, was auf diesem Planeten normal ist."

"Götter. _Ein_ Gott, um genau zu sein. _Er_. Gut, er ist noch in Ausbildung..."

Bernsteinfarbene Augen verengten sich gefährlich. "_Das_ glaube ich schon eher."

Dende hielt es für angebracht sich einzumischen, solange ihm noch etwas Würde blieb. "Piccolo, bitte, lass uns allein."

Der große Namekianer nickte kurz und verschwand in dem Gebäude. Erstaunlicherweise verfügte diese simple Handlung über mehr Aussagekraft, als jede noch so ausgefeilte logische Begründung einer göttlichen Existenz, die er hätte vorbringen können. Kit spürte wie ihre Überzeugung ins Wanken geriet. Schön, man folgte auch nachsichtig den Aufforderungen von verrückten Verwandten, um sie nicht zu verstören und ihnen liebevoll ein Gefallen zu tun... aber... sie hatte in dem Gesicht des Kriegers etwas gesehen, das sie nachdenklich machte.

Respekt und die Anerkennung einer höheren Befehlsgewalt.

Sie kannte Piccolo noch nicht besonders lang, aber sie mochte ihn und vertraute seinem Urteil instinktiv. Natürlich war sie - bis vor kurzem - auch davon überzeugt gewesen, dass mit seiner geistigen Gesundheit alles zum besten stand.... Alte Gewohnheiten lassen sich eben nur schwer abschütteln. Sich ausbreitende leichte Zweifel hielten sie allerdings nicht davon ab, Dende im Moment genauso sehr zu verabscheuen wie gewisse andere Personen, die es wagten mit ihrer Entscheidungsfreiheit Spielchen zu spielen.

Unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus.

Die Sonne schien.

Grillen zirpten.

Das Eis verwandelte sich in eine Pfütze aus Kakao.

Ein verirrter Vogel flog vorbei.

Kit verlor die Geduld. "Ob du nun ein _Gott_ bist oder nicht, du hattest nicht das-"

"Es tut mir leid."

"- geringste Rech-... Hm?"

"Es tut mir leid."

Die Feraijen legte den Kopf schief und öffnete den Mund, um ihre Meinung zu diesem Thema zum besten zu geben. Etwas in der Richtung von ´wenn es mit Vergebung getan wäre, bräuchten wir keine Hölle´ - egal, wie sehr dieses Konzept eine göttliche Existenz quasi zwangsweise voraussetzte. Der mitleidige Ausdruck in Dendes Augen brachte sie zum Verstummen. Einen kurzen Moment lang war sie in Versuchung ihm den Hals umzudrehen - Konsequenzen? Welche Konsequenzen? -, bis sie das Gefühl richtig identifizierte. Kein Mitleid. Mitgefühl.

"Du meinst nicht den telepathischen Kontakt... nicht nur?" Es war im Prinzip nicht als Frage gemeint. Sie ließ den kleinen Heiler nicht aus den Augen, während sie verschiedene Handlungsmöglichkeiten und Konsequenzen abwog.

Dende unterbrach ihre Überlegungen. "Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. So gern ich es rückgängig machen würde... selbst mir ist das nicht möglich."

Ein zynischer Blick wurde ihm zugeworfen. "Soviel zur Omnipotenz."

"Auch Götter haben Regeln." Sogar ziemlich viele. Was nur natürlich ist, wenn Allmacht an ein sterbliches und fehlbares Wesen gebunden wird. Außerdem gab es da noch die Sache mit dem ´freien Willen. Auf beiden Seiten. Gottsein schien im Prinzip entweder einen vollständigen Persönlichkeitsverlust oder totale Schizophrenie vorauszusetzen. Dende hegte seit geraumer Zeit den ausgeprägten Verdacht, dass er diesen Erfordernissen nicht ganz so gut wie sein Vorgänger gerecht wurde.

"Regeln? Tatsächlich? Was sagen sie zum Thema Verschwiegenheit?"

"Diesen Gott betreffend ist sie absolut."

So verrückt das klang, sie glaubte dem kleinen Irren. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie selbst den Verstand verloren. Oder vielleicht... Die geistige Verbindung war kurz, schmerzhaft und recht einseitig gewesen, aber vielleicht hatte sie ihr genug Wissen über die Persönlichkeit des Namekianers vermittelt, um sich sicher fühlen zu können. Er war in ihren Verstand eingedrungen, ja. Aber es war nur ein leichter oberflächlicher Kontakt gewesen, nichts weiter. Nicht viel mehr, als wenn man eine Tür einen Spalt weit aufschiebt, um zu sehen, ob das Licht noch brennt. Sie hatte das Ziehen wahrgenommen und instinktiv, vielleicht etwas zu heftig, dagegengehalten. _Etwas _hatte eingegriffen, nicht unähnlich der Resonanz, die sie auf ihre rechte Gerade erhalten hatte. Ihre geistigen Schilde waren automatisch in den Abwehrmodus gegangen und... nun, der Begriff ´Kettenreaktion´ traf es wahrscheinlich ganz gut. Aber es war zu keinem Zeitpunkt hatte Dende Gewalt angewendet; sie erinnerte sich sogar daran, dass er versucht hatte sie abzuschirmen. Auch als _sie_ ihn angegriffen hat. Kit strich sich fahrig mit der Hand die Haare zurück und stieß den Atem in einem langgezogenen Atemzug aus. "Was geschehen ist...", flüsterte sie schließlich fast, "ist geschehen."

Zu Dendes Überraschung lächelte sie plötzlich schief. "Aber wenn du jemandem ein Wort darüber erzählst, werde ich dich - Gott oder nicht Gott - wie eine Zwiebel aufschneiden, würfeln und rösten. Bis dahin..." Das Lächeln gewann eine ganz andere Qualität, als der Schalk in ihre Augen zurückkehrte. "Möchtest du mir jetzt nicht deine göttliche Fast-Allmacht beweisen und mein Eis wieder in seinen Ursprungszustand zurückversetzen?"

- - -

tbc

Ich bin tatsächlich zurück!!

Ups? Noch jemand da?

Nun, ich werde mal auf das Beste hoffen O.o

Und entschuldigt, meine Lieben: Kein Vegeta in diesem Kapitel. Kein Goku. Ich bedauere es selbst ein wenig. Aber ich habe so lange nichts geschrieben, dass ich a) erst wieder warm werden muss und b) viel Zeit hatte Kit eine Vergangenheit zu verpassen. Die ich mit Euch teilen möchte. Allerdings sollen ein paar Saiyajin erst mal hübsch ahnungslos bleiben. Ätsch!

Und, pretties please? Nicht vergessen, meine arme, kleine, (hust) unschuldige (hust), in den letzten Monaten auf grausamen review- und Schreibentzug gesetzte Seele sehnt sich nach Euren Kommentaren und Meinungen!!!

Ah, und kann mit jemand sagen, warum ich keine Sternchen zum Erscheinen bringen kann? Oder diese netten oberen Häckchen um Gesichter zu machen? Was führte zum Tod meiner geliebten Sonderzeichen... oder haben sie nur mich verlassen?


	12. Perlmuttstaub und Austern

Warnung: Intensive farbliche Misshandlung eines Namekianers...

Kapitel 12 Perlmuttstaub und Austern

Es ist schwer an einem sonnigen Tag mieser Laune zu sein.

Nun, eigentlich ist das nicht wahr. Wenn man wirklich schlechte Laune _hat_, dann ist es einem vollkommen egal, wie das Wetter ist.

Andererseits... wenn man nur der Ansicht ist, dass man schlechte Laune haben _sollte_ - da man von einem vollkommen unwürdigen Mistkerl seiner Freiheit beraubt, zu Hausarbeiten verurteilt und an einen sonnigen Strand verschleppt worden war....und... und außerdem gerade irgendetwas unheimliches dem Lieblings-Mantra geschehen war -, dann sah man sich einem kleinen Problem gegenüber.

Kit schaffte es trotzdem ganz wunderbar - auch, oder gerade weil sich ihre Gedanken zumindest im Moment mit etwas ganz anderem als den Saiyajin beschäftigten.

Winzige Kristalle aus Silizium.

Die Tänzerin betrachtete die kleinen Körnchen in ihrer Hand mit einem finsteren Blick.

Eigentlich nichts besonderes. Sand. Minigeröll, wenn man genug Zeit und Phantasie aufbrachte, um ein ungewöhnliches Wort für etwas so simples zu suchen.

Sand _war_ nichts besonderes. Er war nicht immer aus Silizium, aber jeder Planet mit ausreichend Witterung und irgendetwas, das kleingemahlen werden konnte, besaß ihn.

Die zierliche Feraijen hatte Sand trotzdem immer gemocht. Fast alle Arenen, in denen sie jemals getanzt hatte, waren mit irgendeiner Art von Sand bedeckt gewesen.

Blau. Weiß. Grün. Violett. Die Böden hatten in Farben so unterschiedlich wie die Planten, die sie hervorgebrachten, geleuchtet.

Manchmal auch rot.

Genauso rot wie die Kristalle, die in ihrem Blut kreisten und die ihrem Haar seine ungewöhnliche Färbung verliehen. So rot wie ihr Blut, wenn es neben die Sandkörner fiel.

Selbst dann hatte sie den Sand geliebt.

Feraijen hatten kein festes Zuhause, kein Platz, wo ein Haus stand und ein einladendes Feuer im Kamin prasselte. Nicht einmal einen Planeten auf dem das Haus stehen konnte, wenn man es genau nahm. Stattdessen hatten sie den Clan.

Und manchmal die Arena.

In dem Moment als Kit zum ersten Mal vor der Gilde der Tänzerinnen gestanden hatte, aufgeregt, atemlos ob der Ehre und ausnahmsweise sprachlos, war sie auf Sand gestanden. Jahre später, allein, ohne Clan, ohne Gilde, war sie über Haneks Clan gestolpert, als sie auf einem Dschungelplaneten eine Arena gesucht hatte, nur um auf Sand tanzen zu können.

Kit hatte nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was "Zuhause" wirklich bedeutete. Es war eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass ihr das jetzt langsam bewusst wurde.

Auf einem Planeten dessen Sandkristalle so blass waren wie Schnee.

Die Ki-Tänzerin schnaubte abfällig über ihre Sentimentalität.

Natürlich bedeutete Sand auf diesem Planeten noch etwas anderes: Meer.

Und das war etwas, dass die Feraijen _gerade_ jetzt mit etwas ganz anderem verband - und in diesem Fall waren Saiyajin leider beteiligt .

Unter bestimmten Umständen hätte sie einen Ausflug der Saiyajins ans Meer - oder auf den Grund eines Vulkans - für eine gute Idee gehalten.

Besagter Umstand (den eigentlich war es nur einer) bestand in der vollkommen räumlichen und zeitlichen Distanzierung ihrer Person von jeglicher dieser Aktivitäten und war gestern noch vorhanden gewesen.

Aber das _war_ gewesen, bevor Vegeta sie heute in der Früh aus dem Bett gekickt (und _ja_, das ist nicht nur eine Redewendung) und sie über ihr besonderes Glück in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, diesen _wundervollen _Tag mit ihnen verbringen zu dürfen, da Son Goku darauf bestanden hatte...

Und sie hatte immer gedacht, der große Saiyajin konnte sie ganz gut leiden...

Zugegeben, das Meer war azurblau und aus der Ferne sah es ganz nett aus. Aber für die Katze in ihr - die ohne Ki nur sehr elegant versinken oder sehr unelegant um ihr Leben strampeln konnte...wenn auch nicht besonders lange - bedeutete es nur eines: zuviel Wasser an einer Stelle. Und was seine Bewohner anging... nun, in der Nähe eines Kochtopfs konnte man darüber reden.

_Das Leben ist wie eine Auster._

Die Feraijen ließ den Kopf etwas sinken und schloss die Augen, als das Sprichwort sich über die verworrenen Pfade ihres Unterbewusstseins an die Oberfläche kämpfte. Wahrscheinlich hatte es sich durch die gedankliche Nähe zu dem Kochtopf in ihren Gedanken einfach unwohl gefühlt.

Wie sie festgestellt hatte, behaupteten Menschen das recht häufig. Die Außerirdische dagegen hatte Bras Biologiebuch konsultiert müssen um überhaupt herauszufinden, was eine Auster war. Danach war sie vollkommen verwirrt gewesen: Der Tonfall, in dem das Sprichwort verwendet wurde und Implikation des Gelesenen gingen in zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Richtungen.

Allerdings... wenn sie _jetzt_ so darüber nachdachte, klang die Redewendung eigentlich gar nicht mehr so verkehrt.

Es bestand schließlich gar kein Zweifel daran, dass das Leben sehr viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit den Ausscheidungen eines formlosen, schleimigen, glibberigen Mollusken in harter Schale hatte.

Die unpassend positiv klingende Betonung musste Ironie gewesen sein.

Die Feraijen zog ihr weites Hemd fest um sich - die Hölle würde sie tun und hier im Bikini herumspazieren, schließlich war sie _gegen_ ihre Beteiligung an diesem Ausflug -, ließ sich auf ihr Badetuch sinken, zog die Knie an und stützte das Kinn in die verschränkten Hände, während sie scheinbar gelangweilt den Strand entlang blickte. Was ihr eigenes Leben anbelangte... sie musste nicht besonders viel Energie aufwenden, um ihren Mollusken zu finden. Besonders in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ihre "Auster" gerade etwa zwanzig Meter von ihr entfernt im Sand stand. An der harten Schale bestand kein Zweifel.

Nur leider war nichts an Vegeta formlos.

Oder schleimig.

Oder glibberig.

Sie musste es wissen. Sie hatte schließlich mehrere Minuten damit zugebracht sich von dem Anblick loszureiß--

_Errr_, zu überzeugen.

Genau, _überzeugen!_

Schließlich war das nichts anderes als rein wissenschaftliches Interesse gewesen. Und genau deswegen hatte sie Son Goku mindestens genauso lange einer gründlichen Musterung unterzogen. Ein reines _Opfer_ für die Wissenschaft....

Vergleichende Untersuchungen! Jawohl! Nichts anderes! Und da bitte, sie hatte schlechte Laune. Und welch besseren Beweis-

"Hey, Kit! Komm her! Wir wollen Beach-Volleyball spielen!"

Kit vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und stöhnte, als sich Trunks enthusiastische Ankündigung freudig in ihrem Bewusstsein niederließ und ihrer Libido kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte.

Das kleine Problem mit ihrer Laune - welches sie bis gerade eben eigentlich ohne größere Anstrengung und mit steigendem Erfolg bewältigt hatte - wurde durch die Anwesenheit von Badehosen nicht unbedingt verringert. Badehosen, die sich in kürzester Zeit an sich bewegenden, schwitzenden, muskulösen und sonneglänzenden Körpern befinden würden.

_Wie_ sollte eine durchschnittliche weibliche Feraijen denn hierbei ihre - mit vollem Recht! - erworbene schlechte Laune beibehalten?

_Wie_ sollte irgendein weibliches W-

Na, wenn sie die Blicke der Gruppe von Jungs da drüben richtig deutet....

Hm, also gut: Wie sollte _irgendein _Wesen in Anbetracht von vier muskulösen Prachtexemplaren in Badehosen seine schlechte Laune behalten?

Die Feraijen seufzte erleichtert, als Trunks Aufmerksamkeit von zwei sich nähernden Personen von ihr abgelenkt wurde.

Kit rollte sich auf den Bauch und blinzelte gegen die Sonne. Zwei wohlgeformte Silhouetten... ´_Oh, fein... aus vier mach sechs._

Obwohl...

Sie grinste breit und biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen, als das Bild deutlicher wurde und sie gegen die Sonne mehr als nur die Umrisse sehen konnte.

_Vielleicht_ - wirklich nur ganz vielleicht - hätte jemand Piccolo sagen sollen, dass grelles _Pink_ nur sehr bedingt eine für Badehosen geeignete Farbe war. Vor allem, wenn die eigene Hautfarbe mehr als nur einen Stich ins Grünliche aufweist.

Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Namekianer über ein... ein... nun, ein _so_ mieses Farbgefühl verfügte. Eine nähere Inspektion seines Begleiters - auf Grund der Goku-Ähnlichkeit zweifelsfrei als Gohan identifiziert - förderte den grünen Zwilling der pinken Badehose zu Tage. _Ahhhh....._

Kit hatte schon von dem eigenwilligen Modegeschmack des Halbsaiyajins gehört. Ein forschender Blick in Piccolos Gesicht enthüllte ein liebliches, mit den Shorts harmonisierendes Rot, während der ehemalige Oberteufel den Augenkontakt mit einer unterschwelligen Todesdrohung erwiderte...

Die Feraijen vergrub schnell den Kopf in den Armen und schnaubte gedämpft, während ihre Schultern vor unterdrücktem Gelächter zuckten. Ganz offensichtlich mussten nicht nur Frauen unter den modischen Anforderungen leiden, die die Liebe an sie stellte.

Sobald Kit sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte - bis auf gelegentliche unkontrollierbare Zuckungen (dann, wenn sie etwas grün-pink-schamrotes in ihrem Blickfeld sah) - gestand sie sich ein, dass sie den Kampf um ihre schlechte Laune gnadenlos verloren hatte. Ein schelmisches Grinsen bahnte sich seinen Weg an die Oberfläche, während sie eine der muskulösen Rückseiten - dieses Mal wirklich aus rein wissenschaftlichen Gründen! - näher in Augenschein nahm. Hier hin? Nein, lieber etwas tiefer... ah, perfekt! Jetzt nur noch...

Es gibt nichts (un)_schuldigeres_ als eine Feraijen, die nicht beachtet werden möchte, folglich wunderte sich Vegeta nur kurz, als Kit stolperte und ihn versehentlich streifte, als sie zu der sich immer noch unterhaltenden Dreiergruppe rannte.

Der Saiyajin-Prinz runzelte die Stirn, während er mit ansah, wie die Göre sich in die punktgenaue... _Eroberung_... von Gohan stürzte:

Punkt1) begrüße ihn wie einen lang verlorenen Bekannten.

Punkt 2) umarme ihn so, dass er gar nicht umhin kann zu bemerken, dass du weiblich (und weich und knuddelig - pure Ansichtssache! Nicht Vegetas!! -) bist.

Punkt 3) begrüße seinen Lover herzlich - auf die Gefahr hin, dass dir das Minuspunkte einbringt. Die du mit

Punkt 4) gratuliert diesem zu seiner Farbwahl, zwar auf Todesgefahr von der farb(er)tragenden Seite, aber mit garantiertem Erfolg auf der farbwählenden,

ohne Probleme wettmachen kannst.

Vegeta rollte die Augen, während er das Verhalten der Feraijen mit geringem Interesse beobachtete. Jetzt wusste er, warum jemand, den er auf einer Stuhllehne einen Salto hatte machen sehen, beim Zurücklegen einer geraden Strecke von Punkt A nach Punkt B mit ihm kollidiert war. _Sieh zu und ärgere dich..._

Vegeta schnaubte, die Göre war _so_ erbärmlich leichtzu durchschauen. Der Saiyajin zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wichtigeren Betätigungen zu. Wo war das Weib, das vorhin versucht hatte, Son Goku dazu zu überreden ihr den Rücken einzucremen? Und nach Möglichkeit auch noch die Vorderseite! Rein zufällige Mordlust leuchtete aus den Augen des Prinzen, als er den kleinen Zwischenfall mit Kit als vollkommen unwichtig abtat - jeder _Hund_ konnte schließlich Gohans Zuneigung mit einem Schwanzwedeln gewinnen - und sich daran machte Schrecken unter den restlichen Strandbesuchern zu verbreiten.

Das unterschwellige Glimmen in Kits Augenwinkeln, als er sich entfernte, bemerkte er nicht.

Nach zwei Eiskremwaffeln und mitten in der dritten - Gohan hatte sich als ebenso hilflos gegen ihre Überzeugungskraft erwiesen wie Trunks und Piccolo; Goten war in Bezug auf Nahrungsmittel wesentlich schwieriger zur Einsicht zu bringen - war Kit mit der Welt sehr zufrieden...

_Sommer, Sonne, Strand und Meer! Was gab es schöneres? Schau, ein Rettungsschimmer!! Und noch einer! Und, wow, wie halten eigentlich diese winzigen Badehosen, wenn sie jemanden retten müssen? Hmmm.... sollte ich das vielleicht einmal ausprobieren? Und da! Eine Möwe!_

.... und eindeutig auf einem Zuckerhoch.

Allerdings... ein wenig nachdenklich rollte die Feraijen eine kleine Kugel zwischen den Fingern. Piccolo hatte sehr gelacht, als sie ihm ihre Austern-Theorie erläutert hatte. Kurze Zeit später hatte er ihr die kleine Perle gegeben und ihr erklärt, was es mit Austern und ihren Ausscheidungen auf sich hatte. Gerade als gedacht hatte, es verstanden zu haben... die Sache verwirrte sie nun noch mehr als jemals zuvor...

Aber das war nichts, das nicht erst einmal warten konnte. Jetzt sollte sie sich erst einmal um ihren Lieblingsnamekianer kümmern. Die Ki-Tänzerin stopfte die Perle in ihre kurzen abgeschnittenen Jeans, stand auf und schob sich den Rest der Eiswaffel in den Mund, um genüsslich darauf zu kauen, während sie sich daran machte Piccolo zu suchen.

Man(n) meint leicht, dass Ritterlichkeit, Heldenmut und Furchtlosigkeit das größte Problem bei der durchschnittlichen Lebenserwartung eines männlichen Individuums darstellen.

Man(n) irrt sich dabei sehr.

Kit fand den ehemaligen Oberteufel schließlich ein Stückchen vom Strand entfernt, auf einer winzigen Lichtung mit einem kleinen Tümpel. Der Namekianer war damit beschäftigt seine Haut mehr oder weniger in Streifen abzuziehen und die wunden, sich schnell wieder mit neuer Haut überziehenden Stellen mit kaltem Wasser zu kühlen.

Die kleine Feraijen fluchte innerlich, während sie ihre Sonnenbrille von ihrer Nasenspitze auf ihre ursprüngliche Position zurückschob und ein weiteres Mal die Widerlegung der in vielen Universen verbreitete These beobachtete.

Das grundlegende Problem von Männern ist Eitelkeit. Von Männern aller Spezies.

Selbst von den Spezies, bei denen man eigentlich rationales Verhalten erwartete.

(Naja, bei Frauen war das manchmal nicht besser... aber das war hier nicht das Thema!)

"Du bist ein Idiot." Piccolo wandte sich überrascht auf den Knien um, als die wütende Tänzerin schließlich von hinten an ihn herantrat und wimmerte kurz darauf auf, als sie nicht gerade vorsichtig an einem Stück sich abblätternder Haut zog.

"Wie schwer ist es zu sagen: es gibt einen Grund, warum ich immer einen Umhang trage?!"

Die Feraijen zupfte aufgebracht an weiteren Hautlappen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Schaden so schnell so groß werden würde.

Der ehemalige Oberteufel schwieg. Er kannte Kit mittlerweile ziemlich gut. Das gegenseitig Verständnis, das sich aus einer Allianz der Anti-Vegeta- Parteien entwickelt hatte, war mit der Zeit zu einer engen Freundschaft geworden. Oder - wenn man ihren Umgangston in Betracht zog und Rasse sowie Altersunterschied einmal außeracht ließ - zu einer Art von Bruder-Schwester-Beziehung wie sie diese Welt noch nie gesehen hatte... und eigentlich auch nie hatte sehen wollen.

Auf alle Fälle kannte Piccolo Kit gut genug um sicher zu sein, dass sie nur so außer sich war, weil ihr etwas an ihm lag - auch, wenn das bei den Launen der Feraijen nie leicht zu sagen war. Außerdem, wenn er etwas aus dem Dende Zwischenfall gelernt hatte, dann dass es eindeutig sicherer war zu schweigen, so lange man sich in der Reichweite der wütenden kleinen Tänzerin befand. Nicht, dass sein Einsehen seine Lage im Moment verbessert hätte...

"Erzähl mir nicht, dir ist bei dem Anblick von Gohan in Badehosen das Hirn soweit eingefroren, dass du dich nicht daran erinnert hast, dass Namekianer nur eine geringe Menge von direkter Sonneneinstrahlung vertragen?"

_RATSCH_, da ging ein besonders großes Hautstück.

"Oder welkst du einfach gerne vor dich hin?"

_RATSCH_, das war auch nicht gerade klein.

"Natürlich ist es auch möglich, dass Pink deine geistige Leistung herabsetzt!"

_RatschRATSCHratsch!_

Die Feraijen zog das letzte Fetzchen mit spitzen Fingern von dem schweigenden, betretenen Riesen und begann dann überraschend vorsichtig die Stellen mit kaltem Wasser zu behandeln.

Sie seufzte erleichtert, als der Namekianer keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit einer sich schuppenden Zwiebel aufwies und setzte sich neben ihn. Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich an ihn, zupfte ihr Hemd um sich zurecht und legte dann mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf zurück an seine Schulter. Als sie wieder sprach war die Wut aus ihrer Stimme vollkommen verschwunden und hatte einer Form von ruhiger Selbstzufriedenheit Platz gemacht. "Du hättest natürlich auch einfach zu mir kommen können und fragen: Liebe Kit, du Meisterin aller Ki-Formen, kannst du mir nicht zeigen, was ich tun muss, damit meine Aura UV-Strahlen filtert?"

Der Namekianer betrachtete die vollkommen entspannte Gestalt, die ihn als Sessel benutzte. Dann zuckte er leicht mit einigen Muskeln und beobachtete zufrieden, wie aus einer extrem selbstgefälligen Feraijen eine extrem fluchende, mit einem lauten Platschen in einem Tümpel landende wurde...

_Ah_, die Freuden inniger Freundschaft....

Etliche Morddrohungen, mehrere empörte Schreie und eine Eistüte später, waren Piccolo und Kit wieder vollkommen versöhnt - und der Namekianer wesentlich besser gegen UV-Strahlen geschützt. Allerdings musste Kit einen Teil ihrer Konzentration dazu aufwenden die Veränderung an seiner Aura aufrechtzuerhalten. Es war logisch, wären Namekianer von selbst dazu in der Lage, wäre die Möglichkeit schon vor Jahrhunderten entdeckt und genutzt worden - wobei diese Notwendigkeit auf Neu und Alt Namek auf Grund der unterschiedlichen Frequenzlänge der Sonne überhaupt nicht bestand.

Die Feraijen war sehr zerknirscht gewesen, als sie das eingesehen hatte. Nicht zerknirscht genug, um ihre Eisforderungen als Entschädigung für das unfreiwillige Bad einzustellen, aber zerknirscht.

Kit stöhnte, als sie sich schließlich abends in ihrem Zimmer völlig erschöpft auf ihr Bett warf. Sie hatte die sich ständig verändernden (je nachdem ob Trunks oder Goten Aufschlag hatte) Feinheiten des Beach-Volleyballs erlernt, mit Bra eine riesige Sandburg gebaut (und HA! ihre sah besser aus als Vegetas), zwei Personen gegen UV-Strahlen abgeschirmt und mehr Eiskrem gegessen, als gut für irgendjemandem mit einem funktionierenden Stoffwechsel sein konnte.

Die Feraijen streckte sich und seufzte wohlig. Es war ein perfekter Tag gewesen.

Kit legte den Kopf schief, als sie die charakteristischen Laute von zwei Saiyajins auf dem Weg zu ... abendlichen Aktivitäten wahrnahm. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. So früh schon?

Oh, sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte noch mehr Zeit. Die Libido der Saiyajins war wirklich unberechenbar. Die Feraijen öffnete das Fenster, als sie das Zuschlagen von Vegetas Zimmertür hörte.

Knapp zwei Minuten verharrte sie, bevor sie gedämpft Son Gokus Gelächter vernahm. Und dann...

"**KITSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**"

Noch ehe der unmenschliche Schrei das Haus erschütterte, war die Feraijen schon im freien Fall Richtung Boden. Rechtzeitig bevor die letzte Silbe verklungen war, hatte sie es geschafft eine beachtliche Strecke zwischen sich und die Capsule Corp. zu bringen.

Als sie sicher außer Hörweite war, lehnte die Feraijen sich an einen Baum und japste atemlos nach Luft, während sie sich vor Lauchen wand.

Punkt, Punkt, Strich.

Es war so einfach gewesen. Keine Konditionierung der Welt konnte sie schließlich davon abhalten Vegetas Haut vor UV-Strahlen zu _schützen_. Selbst wenn der Schutz sich nur auf ein verschwindend kleines Areal erstreckte.

Punkt, Punkt, Strich.

Sie hatte ihn nur einmal berühren müssen um die Auramarkierung anzubringen, dann hatte sie diese ohne Probleme aufrechterhalten können. Sie hatten nur einen Moment gezögert - und war prompt gestolpert -, als sie die Narben des Prinzen aus der Nähe gesehen hatte. Allerdings hatte sie sich schnell wieder gefangen.

Punkt, Punkt, Strich.

Ihre Landplage war zu dunkelhäutig, als dass der Effekt sofort zu Tage trat, aber wenn man etwas Nachdunklungszeit hinzugab und dazu die hervorragenden Sinne der Saiyajin zählte...

Punkt, Punkt, Strich.

Kit wäre bereit ein Vermögen zu zahlen um herauszufinden, was Son Gokus zuerst gedacht hatte, als ihn der Rücken seines Prinzen angegrinst hatte....

Punkt, Punkt, Strich... Fertig ist das Mondgesicht : )

Nun, die Feraijen straffte sich und strich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel, es sah so aus, als ob sie diese Nacht besser außerhalb verbrachte. Vielleicht auch besser die nächsten paar.... Dutzend...

Kit schob die Hände in die Taschen und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zu einer Scheune in der Nähe machen - Entdeckung vorheriger nächtlicher notgedrungener Abwesenheiten - , als sie mit der Fingerspitze auf etwas hartes stieß. Überrascht zog sie die kleine, völlig vergessene Perle aus ihrer Hosentasche und ließ diese auf ihrer Handfläche im schwachen Sternenlicht hin- und herrollen.

Etwas wie ein Lächeln tanzte über ihr Gesicht, dann flammte kontrollierte Energie um ihre Hand auf, während sie die Finger langsam schloss.

Die Menschen behaupten, das Leben ist wie eine Auster.

Kit beobachtete den Perlmuttstaub, der wie Sand langsam zwischen ihren gespreizten Fingern herunterrieselte und vom Winde verweht wurde, bevor er den Boden berühren konnte.

Die Menschen behaupten, das Leben ist wie eine Auster...

Und sie haben vollkommen Recht damit.

Nicht, dass sie das ihrer Auster jemals sagen würde!

----

tbc

Ähmmm..... ja, es gibt mich immer noch...

Meine Muse hatte mich zeitweilig verlassen... Ich schätze, sie nahm es mir übel, dass ich bei einem Treppensturz auf sie gefallen bin. Immerhin hat sie mich gut genug gepolstert, dass ich mir nur eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung und einige Prellungen geholt habe. Sie schmollt jetzt, aber ich päppele sie gerade liebevoll wieder auf ;-)

Ich war ein wenig freizügig mit den namekianischen Eigenschaften, aber soweit ich mich erinnere, spricht zumindest nichts in den Manga wirklich dagegen. Oder? Für irgendwas muss das nette Cape ja noch gut sein... außer dem Gewicht...

Kit ist übrigens nicht absichtlich brutal beim Abziehen der Hautfetzen - okay, zumindest nicht nur, denn Dummheit muss bestraft werden -, es ist mehr so wie beim Pflasterentfernen... je schneller, je besser!

Und Piccolo und Gohan sind ein Paar... jip, Grund der Scheidung von Videl ;-)

Ah, wie viele Kapitel es noch geben wird? Uhhhh, gute Frage... so grob geschätzt ... etwa acht? Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht genau, aber immerhin kann ich Euch versprechen, dass ich die besten Absichten habe es zu beenden.... aber... ich will meine kleine Kit auch nicht sobald verlieren...;;

Also dann, bis zum nächsten Mal!!

Und ich bin für Lebenszeichen von meinen Lesern wirklich dankbar!! Selbst für kleine!! Ich habe leider keinen Account, bei dem ich an der Besucherzahl sehen kann, wie viele Leute sich für meine Geschichte interessieren.... Also: bitte, bitte, bitte hinterlasst mir einen kleinen review!!


End file.
